Sunset
by hateboundheart
Summary: A highschool girl's forgotten memory has taken her away from those she loves. Will she remember and what will it take to find her? Is she even alive? But first the truth needs to be revealed. SasuHina
1. New School

**I do NOT own Naruto.  
(a/n: I'm putting this in every chapter. I'm officially adding another pairing besides SasuHina. It will still be Hinata but another character and I have decided it. Sorry for the unexpected turn in the story, I just gained my inspiration back.)**

----------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1- New School**

Room 271-Homeroom

_'Ugh!! Stupid new school...Stupid class...AND...Beyond ugly uniform...ugh!' She thought this a she fingered her skirt.'  
**knock**_

**Inside the classroom**

"Class we have a new student today she should be here any min-that must be her"

Iruka-sensei opened the door and black converse high-top stepped in.

"Welcome Miss Hyuuga."

"Um...ya k."

"This is our freshman class-Everyone this is Ms. Hyuuga she will be joining us from today.Take a seat there are really no assigned seats for anyone."

She grabbed a seat. The first one she could find.  
_'Such a small class...not a lot of prospective friends at all.'_  
**RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!**

That was the lunch bell.

"Great...I'm starved." She muttered under her breath.

She searched the bag slung over her shoulder.  
_'Hmmmm...schedule...schedule...where is that stupid thing.'_

"Oowww!!!!!"  
She walked into a guy, pretty tall, dark eyes, nice hair, cute, but there was one thing she didn't like his piercing glare at her.  
Attitude was written all over his face.

"Hey, watch where your goin wouldya newbie!"  
She got up. He bumped her shoulder. _'Who does he think he is?'_ she made her way over to the cafeteria.  
She sat herself down with a bump  
_  
'Suckiest first day of school ever!!'_

"Hey tough break back there and with your encounter with Sasuke." She said as she sat herself down.

"Huh?!"

"Sorry to barge into you like this but since you seem to be totally lost i thought I'd help ya out."

"Thanks but i like figuring things out on my own and right now i have a lot to figure out."

"Well my name is Ino, that over by that table is Tenten, Sakura, and Temari that's where I usually sit."

"Now over there is the guys table, I assume you know-she pointed-that guy ya thats Sasuke then over there is Shikamaru, blond guy is Naruto, and Kiba is the spiky haired guy and that's Neji over there -"

"Ya i kno he's my cousin sorry for the late introduction but I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"-hmm...really, well i go to go see ya round."  
She took a random seat at her next class. It was pretty boring soo was the next class.

**RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!**  
_'The bell again whatever but since i finished my homework in free period I have more time to do'_...she thought..._'nothing.'  
_  
She took out her house keys.  
She lived in an apartment building, but each apartment is built like a house.  
(give or take backyard...only first floor)  
She took of her shoes slumped onto the couch and grabbed the controller _**Click.Click.Click.Click.  
**'Ugh! Nothing's on!!!'_

**Hinata's House**  
Hinata raced up the stairs she changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.  
She went on the computer and double-clicked on aim.

Click.Click.Click. hopeLESSlylost62_ 'Sasori-kun's not on.'  
_  
Internet explorer _'hmmmm...-_a light bulb went off in her head-_school website!'_ Front page-"What!!!!!!!! Why is that jerk on the front page of the school website. Basketball star huh?! My butt he is. More like an ego-maniac freak show!"  
_  
'Whatever hmmmmm...tutoring chat rooms huh?!'_

**End of basketball practice.  
**Meanwhile in the gym Sasuke was looking at his history paper and the big fat red F on his paper and stuffed it in his bag and hit the showers.

-------------------------------------------------  
Btw i have 14 chapters written but i still have to get it on the computer, sry if its boring i promise it gets more interesting!  
Comment please!


	2. Boredom Part I

**I do NOT own Naruto.  
(a/n: I'm putting this in every chapter. I'm officially adding another pairing besides SasuHina. It will still be Hinata but another character and I have decided it. Sorry for the unexpected turn in the story, I just gained my inspiration back.)**

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Boredom leads to the most unexpected things: Part I 

He opened his apartment door.  
He walked into his room changesd his clothes and put on a fresh pair of basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt.  
CLICK.Sign In: SkiLLzNbYonD. _'I can't belive I'm taking Shikamaru's advice and joining that tutoring chat rooms.'  
_

**In Hinata's room.  
**  
"Wow there are soo many idiots in my new school and it's such a small school too..."

"Hmmm...let's see sign up to be tutored? No! Sign up to tutor? hmmm...ya."  
'Your account has been activated HistoRyizCakE'

**Sasuke's room**  
'Your account has been activated HistoRyeQuaLsF'  
_'Now let's see list of avaible tutors.'_

He scrolled down while reading quick descriptions._'Ugh this is too long.'  
_He clicked back to the top.

Main...Pictures...Forums...Events...Chat Rooms...(click)  
...Chat Rooms...Tutors...Advertise.  
Quick Description.

"...Someone who can help me get at least a C and has -A average."  
**  
In Hinata's room.  
**"...will tutor anyone. I have an A average in History."  
_Processing...  
_

**In Sasuke's room**.  
_Processing..._

**Hinata's Room**  
11 matches _'Everyone sounds too...I don't know common. Ugh!'_  
-light bulb-  
"Needs a C average. Will accept any tutor with at least an A- in history"_'Interesting but why only a C? If your gonna get tutored might as well go for an A.'  
_Accept!

**In Sasuke's room**.  
Request accepted by 'HistoRyizCakE'.

'Finally I can get started unless this is a fan girl-well it can't be we remain totally anonymous.'

_'Stop thinking soo much, Sasuke!!!'_

HistoRyizCakE has joined chat room 12

HistoRyeQuaLsF has joined chat room 12

**HistoRyeQuaLs**F: Hey, can we get started?

**HistoRyizCakE**: Well no DUH!!! Anyways wat do u need help wit?

**HistoRyeQuaLsF**: Doesnt my sn make it obvious?

**HistoRyizCakE**: I need specifics stupid!

**HistoRyeQuaLsF**:were studyin the 13 colonies and wut not

**HistoRyizCakE**:okay this izCakE lolz

**HistoRyizCakE**:well...it starts out with the jamestown settlement...(i kno u dnt want a history lesson so i'll skip)

**HistoRyizCakE**:OMG!!!! It's 10:43!!!! I got to get to sleep. Ugh! I'll never wake up now!

----------------  
Sorry for the really short chapter I'm kinda sucking at where to end the chapters and such because i just write countinously  
Comment please


	3. Boredom Part II

**I do NOT own Naruto.  
(a/n: I'm putting this in every chapter. I'm officially adding another pairing besides SasuHina. It will still be Hinata but another character and I have decided it. Sorry for the unexpected turn in the story, I just gained my inspiration back.)**

----------------------------------------  
Chapter 3-Boredom leads to the most unexpected things: Part II 

**HistoRyeQuaLsF**:Chillax. I'll wake u up k just stay on the chat room ill make sure ur up.

**HistoRyizCakE**:How exactly r u gona do dat?

**HistoRyeQuaLsF**:Trust me k? I have my ways

**HistoRyizCakE**:Okay fine another 3 hour dats about as much more I can go. c this is wat u- we gt for studying last min.

_3 hours passed by like 3 minutes..._  
**HistoRyeQuaLsF**:hey thnx i'm sure my teachr will b shocked!

**HistoRyizCakE**:in a gud way?

**HistoRyeQuaLsF**:definately now sign on to aim like i told u

**HistoRyizCakE**:kk 1 sec...k done

**HistoRyeQuaLsF**:okay u added me right?

**HistoRyizCakE**:ya

**HistoRyeQuaLsF**:now all u have 2 do is put ur speakers loud k? and i'll play music to wake u up

**HistoRyizCakE**:kool thnx

**HistoRyeQuaLsF**:np now sleep!!! lolz

HistoRyizCakE has left chat room 12  
HistoRyeQuaLsF has left chat room 12

Hinata fell in to a dreamless sleep.

What seemed like a few minutes of sleep Hinata woke up to the sound of_ crushcrushcrush_ by Paramore.  
_  
'Huh?! 6:50-it clicked- oh ya!'_ She walked over to the computer. She had multiple IMs.

**SkiLLzNbYonD**: wake up sleepy head!

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:hello!!!! sleepy head wake up!

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:r u up yet cmon!

**hopeLESSlylost62**:ya im up im up!!!!!! thnx

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:np sooo i forgot to ask you this last night but wats ur name?

**hopeLESSlylost62**:its...a.

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:wat!

**hopeLESSlylost62**:its a secret

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:awww...cmon

**hopeLESSlylost62**:deal with it lolz i gtg shower later!

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:wait cmon!!!!!

hopeLESSlylost62 logged out.

SkiLLzNbYonD logged out.  
_'OMG she really starting to intrigue me. soo hot...and mysterious.'_

**In Hinata's house.**  
Hinata went in to the steaming shower and started to sing _"Sometimes I walk a little faster, in the school hallway ,just to get next to you, somedays I spend a little extra ,time in the morning ,just to impress you..."(line from rock star Miley Cyrus [I think, don't ask I borrowed it from my friend. But some of her songs are pretty good, some are way too hyper...whatevr back to the __story...)  
_  
She put on her uniform and her converse high tops and grabbed her bag.

Daze.Trance.Daydream. Whatever you call it Hinata was in a middle of one right now.

The morning bell that told Hinata she had 10 minutes to get to class.  
She snapped out of her daze.  
_'I'm only his tutor'_ she told herself firmly_ 'but even online his sooo...I don't know, funny, good personality.'_

**In ChemLab  
**  
She sat herself down on a random seat as usual. She took out her notebook and started to write a poem:  
_Darkness enveloped me  
But comfort was there  
To an almost terrifying intenstity  
A tough yet warm and soft body collided with mine  
Our lips touched..._  
**RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!**  
A boy took a seat next to her because it was the only one left.

She closed her notebook before the boy could take a peek and put it in her bag.

She took a quick glance at the boy then looked away.  
---------------  
Tell me if its too rushed but this is just the intro so i cant spend too much time on it.  
Comment please!


	4. Worst ChemLab partner Best Lunch

**I do NOT own Naruto.  
(a/n: I'm putting this in every chapter. I'm officially adding another pairing besides SasuHina. It will still be Hinata but another character and I have decided it. Sorry for the unexpected turn in the story, I just gained my inspiration back.)**

----------------------------------------  
Chapter 4-Worst ChemLab partner/Best lunch 

_'Wait no...I SIMPLY CAN'T BE!!!'_ Hinata jerked her head around _'it was HIM-stupid, shallow, idiot: Sasuke!!!!!'_

"Hey, I'm not thrilled that I'm your partner for the period either!" was his only reply to her glare.

"Ditto." the only reply that came out of her lips.

The period ended with no _**PERMANENT**_ damage. But Sasuke almost poured a highly flammable chemical onto Hinata.  
"Guess what class! Your partners now will be your partners for the rest of the semester." Hinata almost fainted.

"Great!" Sasuke and Hinata said in unison and sarcastically.(do i really need to say that)

**RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!**  
_'Schedule...okay...got it!...free period'_

Hinata ran into Ino

"Hey Ino."

"Hiya, Hinata you remembered!"

"Uh...ya hey what period do u have next?"

"Free period."

"Me, too."

"Wanna hang out?"

"That would be awesome!"

They walked past many rooms toward the freshman lounge.

"We should do our homework sooo maybe we could hang out at the ice cream place at the corner."

"That'd be cool but under one condition you have to sit at our table from now on."

"It's a deal"  
**RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!** (ya i kno i do that a lot but its a school)

**Lunch bell**  
She took a seat between Ino and Tenten.

Ino introduced Hinata to everyone. Tenten. Temari. Sakura. They had fun talking about the most random things like how once Ino made Tenten laugh so hard that she spit out water to Iruka-sensei(Hinata and Ino's homeroom teacher)

They started throwing food at each other.

Ino had yogurt on her nose, Hinata had lettuce in her hair. Tenten was being seasoned by Hinata with salt and pepper. Temari had a pepperoni on her cheek.

They finished what was left of their lunch (or more specifically what wasn't on their faces.

They raced to the bathroom (yes, Hinata the blackeyelined serious/tough converse high-top wearing was racing to the bathroom)

All of them washed off any foreign objects from their faces.

It was decided they would meet at the corner ice cream store at 4:00pm. After the promises were made they went their separate ways.

-------------------------------------------------------

Honestly i promise the next chapters will be longer Im really sorry for the short chapters.  
Please comment i really like to hear from my readers.


	5. Corner Ice Cream Store

**I do NOT own Naruto.  
(a/n: I'm putting this in every chapter. I'm officially adding another pairing besides SasuHina. It will still be Hinata but another character and I have decided it. Sorry for the unexpected turn in the story, I just gained my inspiration back.)**

----------------------------------------  
Chapter 5- Corner Ice Cream Store 

Hinata for once in her life was happier than ever (except times spent with Sasori)

After unlocking her door, she shook off her shoes and immediately raced upstairs to get ready.  
But then she stopped short. And smirked. One that said 'I proved you wrong'

**-Flashback-  
**_Going back 4 months ago (she spent the summer here to prepare) _

"Dad!" Hinata pleaded. "I can handle this!"

"No, you're too young! You're not ready!"

"Please!"

"I said NO"

"C'mon just admit it you don't want me to go because you're not ready!"

He jerked his head around.

"No, Hinata and stop this nonesense, you're not going that's final!"

She raced out of the house in a random direction, as long as it was away from her dad.

She crossed the boundaries of the mansion into the city.

Wind was hittng her face as she ran, ran, ran, and ran farther away from the mansion.

Until she hit something...someone and fell.

"OOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!"

"Hey, are you okay?" He stretched out a-

"Hinata?!" He bent down to help her up. "Sasori-kun?!"

"Are you okay? Hinata."

A tear ran down her cheek.

"Yeah," was Hinata's effortless attempt to lie to Sasori.

"Uhuh, C'mon Hinata we've been friends for forever and a day, you can't lie to me that easily!"

'Or at all.' he thought.

She went through the whole story her father refusing to let her go to the school in New York, and how she ran away from the mansion and ended up crying into her ice cream.  
**-End Flashback-**

**Corner Ice Cream Store  
**Hinata grabbed her skateboard and rode it to the ice cream store 15 blocks away.

She was 10 minutes early.

sigh _'I'll just sit at the bench.'  
_  
At first she played with her skateboard. Eventually, she popped it and held it.

_**beeeeeep**_  
1 New text message:  
_'Hey Hinata sry im l8 i couldnt shoes but me and tenten will be there in 5.'_

Reply:  
k, see ya in a bit k? wat about Temari and Sakura?  
Send.

Ino didn't need to reply in a couple of minutes. They arrived out of breath, and panting.

Tenten has probably lost feeling in her left hand because Ino was clutching her hand so tightly.

"Ummm...Ino I think you can let Tenten go now." Hinata laughed.

At the same moment Temari and Sakura came.

"Hey sorry we're late too uh... it kinda took long."

"She forgot to keep track of her time so she wasn't ready when I came." Sakura interrupted jokingly.

"Hey!" They all laughed.

"C'mon let's all go in." Ino managed to squeeze in between laughs.

_**Ding!  
**_  
"Hey, let's take those seats over there." Hinata pointed over to the corner seats. "It's so cool you can see out onto the street."

The waitress came to take orders:

Hinata had a hot fudge sundae with vanilla ice cream.

Ino had a mint chocolate chip sundae with a number of toppings.

Tenten just had a scoop of chocolate ice cream on a waffle cone with whipped cream on top.

Sakura had a plain two scoops of strawberry ice cream.

Temari had a rootbeer float.

"Hey, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Tenten asked the group.

"Nothing.." They all said in unison.

"What about the mall?" Temari chimed in.

"That'd be great!" Ino said and everybody agreed.

Everyone said they'd be at Temari's house at 12:00 noon tommorow.

Their orders came "This is really great! Have you guys been here before?"

"No, we usually hang out at the Boulevard"

Hinata went to get more napkins but a guy bumped into her and dumped his ice cream by accident on to Hinata's shirt.

"Ugh! Great!!!" She took a look at the guy who had dumped the chocolate ice cream on her.

"YOU-ohmygosh!!! Why do I run into you every where!"

"I'm sorry."  
_  
'I think.'_ He thought.

She shoved the napkins at the guy and went straight to the bathroom and took off her shirt. _'Just great!'_ she thought.

She was left with a black beater she wore underneath her shirt.

She came out of the bathroom.

He was waiting for her.  
"What come to finish it off with a cherry on top??!!"

------------------------------------------------------  
Please anybody who reads my story please comment because I really like to here what you have to say, but so far I have only have 5(36-12.25.07) comments and it kinda sucks I mean i might have all of this hits but i can never make sure if they do read them.  
Thanks for reading...Peace!


	6. Sunset

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.  
(a/n: I'm putting this in every chapter. I'm officially adding another pairing besides SasuHina. It will still be Hinata but another character and I have decided it. Sorry for the unexpected turn in the story, I just gained my inspiration back.)**

--------------------------------------  
Chapter 6-Sunset 

"No" The guy said."I'm sorry, k. Here."

He handed his hoodie to Hinata.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Maybe now...but you'll catch a cold later if you stay out."

"Why do you care?!"

"I don't wanna do all of my ChemLab work by myself." He lied.

"Sure," Hinata mumbled. "What about you?"

"I live three blocks away." Sasuke said as quickly as possible, followed by," Just take it!!!!" He said with a bit of frustration.

Hinata took the hoodie and said,"Thanks. I'll give it back to you Monday at ChemLab."

She went back to her table and started to drown herself in ice cream.

But Ino stopped her short.

"OHMYGOSH!!!!!!! I can't believe the basketball star/cutest boy in school just gave you his hoodie!!!"

Everyone in the table squealed with one exception: Sakura.  
She had an annoyed expression embeded forever in her face.

"Shut up I hate him!!!!!!!" She retorted but it proved to be useless.

They all finished up their ice cream.

"I'll see you guys later!"

Byes and hugs were exchanged after their promises were made to meet up at Temari's house. Hinata pushed off in a random direction. But eventually she realized she was going farther away from her house.But she saw a park facing the wide river up ahead. Since it was almost sunset Hinata decided to stay and watch the sun slowly engulf the skyline with its warm rays making it various shades of orange.Beatiful and powerful shades of orange seemed to have turn the skyline and the river to a reflection of a picture perfect sunset. Hinata stood there feeling the warmth of the rays on her cheeks. Her small frame was sillouhetted against the setting sun.Peace. The one and only word that could possibly describe Hinata's feeling.The warmth of the sun enveloping her body the cool breeze blew gently.She relaxed her body and retreated into Sasuke's hoodie.  
_'This feeling...its...soo comfortable..'_

The cold swept in and she decided to go home.

Her board took her where she wanted to go as she led it.  
_'It feels soo good. I just love this feeling...'_ She was free.

The cold metal of her keys were in her hands and somehow she was in the front of her apartment door.

Both of the cold metal of her trucks and keys were against her hand.

Her board was set down unconciously. Her keys were tossed to the table. Her shoes were shook off. Her feet dragged her up the stairs. Her hand reached for the door knob and turned it.

Her PJs were lying on her bed she undressed then put on her PJs.

Her mind was far off in another time. space. world.

Closing slowly her eyes took her to another part of who she was where she cannot lie or pretend, her dreams.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.  
-----------------------------------  
Again sorry for the short chapter even thought i already have it in black and white(paper) i still have to get it on to the computer.  
And i've been gettin comments telling me to space it out a bit so here you go!  
Comment please( btw i dnt really give a crap for flames ill just delete them (i could do that but only for anonymous otherwise i'll just find another way) but dnt just go to authors and thrash their work its horrible go find another hobby!!!) And I dont mind constructive critism i get it all the time.  
And btw just for the heck of it do u ppl think im a girl or boy lolz just wondering cuz my screename doesnt really reveal that much.


	7. A Change of Plans

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.  
(a/n: I'm putting this in every chapter. I'm officially adding another pairing besides SasuHina. It will still be Hinata but another character and I have decided it. Sorry for the unexpected turn in the story, I just gained my inspiration back.)**

----------------------------------------  
Chapter 7-Change of plans 

_Her eyes looked towards the darkness. Darkeness?  
She turned to face where her bed was, again only darkness.  
Yet her body was extremely comfortable and relaxed.  
Then their lips met.**(has anybody noticed this was the poem she wrote on chapter 3?)  
**_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE**- Hinata slammed her hand down onto her alarm clock to eliminate the annoying noise.  
_'10:30?! What am I stupid or something? It's Saturday'_  
Her feet immediately took her to the computer. Music vibrated off the walls. She jumped on her bed lying flat on her back. Staring at the ceiling. It was white. She was not quite awake yet not asleep either. Okay, maybe her brain because she didn't seem to remember her plans for today. Hinata continued to daydream.

"Oh, shoot. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She looked at the clock it was 11:15.  
She stopped herself short though._ '3 weeks. New friends- no, best friends. And an enemy.'_ Her hand went to her other arm but she didn't feel bare skin. It was cloth. It was warm. It was comfortable. It was Sasuke's.  
She took it off gently and sighed _'Probably the only act of kindness I will ever get from Sasuke.' _The hoodie was lightly tossed to the clothes hamper and the music was stopped short.

Bowl Milk Cereal.(equals)Instant breakfast.  
_'I'm such an idiot i should've at least eaten breakfast. Whatever. I'll just grab a bite at the mall since I have no time for a real breakfast.'_  
She rinsed her cereal bowl and put it in the dishwasher. She dragged herself up the stairs but her mind was still waiting for something to happen...something to click.

Her drawers were pulled(harshly) open. Hoodie. Shirt. Jeans. Black. Hot pink. Gray. Her high-top converse.  
_'Temari where does she live again?'_ Her papers on the table that once a had lain there nice and neat was now scattered in the room. _'Awesome I found it!'_ Then she looked around the room. Her face fell. She picked up any papers on the floor and put it in a messy pile along with the other papers and thought, _'I'll fix it later. Okay...now 31 Avenue and 62 Place. Thats 23 blocks away from here. 'Kay I know how to get there now.'_  
Her board longing the autumn air and Hinata's body wanting the adrenaline rush of being free her board took her everywhere she led.

Suddenly, words rushed into her head, and images played before her eyes.  
_"I'm sorry, okay."_

_"What come to finish it off with a cherry on top??!!"_

_"No, thanks I'm fine."_

_"What about you?"_

_"Just take it!"_

The images stopped, the words remnants rung out in her ear but vanished. She was infront of Temari's house. Her hand reached for the doorbell but she was greeted by Temari with an unenthusiastic hey. She went inside to find everybody there 15 minutes early(?!). The room's atmosphere was tense. Despite this though she was greeted warmly by Ino.

"Hi, you're early!" She hugged Hinata.

"You're telling me!" She returned Ino's hug.

Tenten spoke up and broke the silence established by Hinata's arrival.

"Hinata sorry for not telling you but we changed our plans."

"It's cool. What are we doing?"

"We're just gonna grab a bite at this Japanese restaurant at the Boulevard."

"Perfect! I haven't had Japanese food since I left Japan."

_'Ohmygosh. Is she an idiot?'_,Sakura glared at Hinata coldly. _'Can she not realize what's going on?!'_

Hinata walked over to Ino needing to be enlightend and relieved of this confusion.

"Hinata make sure you call me once you get home. It's way **URGENT!!!**"

"Okay, I got it." In her lowest voice possible.

They opened the door to restaurant to be greeted by an enthusiastic host.  
"How many?"  
"5"  
"Follow me, please."

The group followed their host to a large round table for six. The waiter came and took her orders. Their food came. Nobody spoke, but glares were exchanged across the table. They made their way across the restaurant as they left nobody spoke, still. Ino gave Hinata a look that said 'Make sure you remember.' Hinata nodded knowingly. Everybody parted ways towards their own destination. Hinata's was Reflection Cafe. This was the place where she got her hot chocolate and frappucinos. Right now she was in the mood for a chocolate frappucino.

-Ding-  
She walked up to the counter and smiled.  
"Medium chocolate frappucino, please"  
"Okay, that would be, $3.95"  
Hinata took out a 5-dollar bill from her wallet.

-Ding-  
Three familiar girls in skimpy clothing walked in.

-Flashback  
_Ino was identifying the tables of kids for Hinata.  
"-that table over there across from Sasuke's table is the cheerleaders' table." Temari continued.  
"The black-haired girl is Kin the so-called queen. The pink haired girl is Tayuya a foul-mouthed little..."  
"Hold your tongue Temari." Tenten interrupted. "But just as Temari said she is foul mouthed there's not one sentence she doesn't use a curse."  
Sakura continued. "Matsuri. Stuck-up amateur model. She's Kin's right hand woman. Her favorite hobby is taking pride in her overly expensive clothes."  
_-End of Flashback

-Ding!-

Another person came in. (guess who!) No one other Kin's boyfriend Sasuke. Hinata looked back toward the counter and took her chocolate frappucino and said "Thanks." She made her way towards the door. Kin silently glared at her. Yet Hinata was extremely unimpressed _'She really thinks that her glare is that powerful?! Stupid!'_ She walked out the door and put her board down. But just for the fun of it took another glance towards Kin. She was wrapped around him like a leech living off Sasuke's popularity. Her arm was around his waist, the other was on his chest and her body pressed close to him. Then she smirked one that said 'He's all mine!' as if to finish off her process. But Sasuke only put his arm around her as if it was a practiced gesture. Hinata took a sip of her chocolate frappucino _'Chocolatey'_ and pushed off with a smirk. It took her far. Fast. In her mind echoed, 'Make sure you call me once you get home. It's way URGENT!' The inevitable curiosity followed. Her mind was racing so was her heart. She reached the front door of her apartment and pushed the key in and turned the door knob. Her body immediately made its way to the phone charger on the side table.

RRRIINNGGG! RRRIIINNGG! RIIIN- "Hey, its Hinata what wer-"  
------------------------  
Comment plz and visit my profile and vote on my poll thnx if you have any questions feel free to message me!


	8. News, IM, the Chase

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.  
(a/n: I'm putting this in every chapter. I'm officially adding another pairing besides SasuHina. It will still be Hinata but another character and I have decided it. Sorry for the unexpected turn in the story, I just gained my inspiration back.)**

----------------------------------------  
Chapter 8- News, IM, the Chase 

"OHMYGOSH!!! This is horrible! I can't believe it!"

"Whoa! Hold up for one second Ino seriously. Slow down."

She heard Ino breath deeply on the other side of the line.  
"Okay, I'm clamed."

"Now start." Hinata said anxiously.

"You see we went ahead to talk about yesterday. We re..."

"Why?!"

"Well...we thought Sakura was over her 'fangirlness' turns out we were wrong." Ino continued her explanation. "She was pissed and moody about Sasuke lending you his hoodie."  
"Honestly, what is seriously the big deal?!"

"Okay this would be way easier if I start from the beggining." Ino sighed 'I think.' "Okay we started going to the same school in like Pre-K. 4th grade Sasuke came into the picture. Excellent at sports, cute, pretty tall and just to wrap it all up picture perfect. But one drawback was he was really serious he wasn't interested in girls at all. Yet even so regardless this there were still gonna be fangirls even now. But his uninterest made it even stronger. You see Sasuke only went out with Kin because everyone he considers as an opinion he should take interest in says he said he should be dating someone a status thing. But, whatever he dated Kin and we thought since we went to high school Sakura got over her fangirl days. Long story short she said 'If you can't beat them join 'em!'" Ino was interrupted by

Hinata's muttering on the other line.

"I should have known!!! Ugh!" Hinata sighed heavily. One full of misunderstanding, anger, and guilt, but not because of Sakura, but because of the friendship being destroyed.

"Wait...What?!"

"Well on her face yesterday was you little... written all over it. I was just trying to ignore it today."

"Hinata," Ino's voice was extremely worried and tense. "Sakura's usually not one for revenge but she can get really, really nasty especially if she joins Kin."

"Ohmygosh, I really can't believe this! I don't even like the guy!!!"

"It sucks to say no matter how much you don't like him it doesn't matter, not anymore." Ino explained. " He has never been nice to any girl not like that and maybe with an exception of his girlfriend. No one else, do you see what I mean."  
_  
'I...I really can't believe this! How'd this happen!?'_ Hinata was analyzing the situation quietly to herself.

"Hello?!...Hinata?!...Are you there?!"

"...Uh...ya sorry. I think it'd be better if i just soak it all in by myself I'll call you later."

Click. Beep Beep Beep.

She crushed her frappucino cup and tosssed it at the garbage and walked with an uneasy feeling up the stairs.  
She sat herself immediately infront of the computer and logged on to aim.  
_'He's online maybe I can talk to him...'_  
She double-clicked on SkiLLzNbYonD.

**HopeLESSlylost62**:Hey  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:Hey

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:Hows it goin?  
**  
HopeLESSlylost62**:Id b lyin if i said it was good.  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:You okay!?  
**  
HopeLESSlylost62**::for now physically im okay emotionally im a wreck.  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:u wanna talk bout it?  
_'You're an idiot aren't you Sasuke!!! You wanna talk about it?! You're a guy aren't you, guys don't say do you wanna talk about it'_  
**  
HopeLESSlylost62**:r u sure u wanna say dat?  
Hinata lightend up a bit.  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:i think Sasuke played along.  
**  
HopeLESSlylost62**:Hey ive cheered up a bit thnx soo much!  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:any time? lol  
**  
HopeLESSlylost62**:soo how was ur test yestrday? Did da tutoring help?  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:ya it did ur puttin a hellot of work in dis i cant bliev ur doin it for free.  
**  
HopeLESSlylost62**:u kno i hv 2 u review 2 im just doin it wit u!  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:sure.  
**  
HopeLESSlylost62**:k fine im in AP so i already kno all of dat pretty much by heart nt really but ya u gt da point  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:UR IN AP!  
**  
HopeLESSlylost62**:uh...ya.  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:...well um how r things?  
**  
HopeLESSlylost62**:uhidunnobutidntthinkitsgudatall.  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:HUH!  
**  
HopeLESSlylost62**:...nvm  
**  
SkiLLzNbYonD**:uh...k?

**HopeLESSlylost62**:well...i feel way better now thnx im gonna go gt ready for dinner and watch TV.

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:ok but wait its been four weeks and my request is still pending.

**HopeLESSlylost62**:huh?! wut request?

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:ur name!

**HopeLESSlylost62**:nice try lolz bye!

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:wait cmon you did this the...

HopeLESSlylost62 logged out

**SkiLLzNbYonD**:last time.

SkiLLzNbYonD logged out  
_'She must one hell of a person to get me this curious'  
_Hinata turned on the TV and tossed her salad and for once she didn't let out an exasperated sigh and she sat not slumped.

**In School Monday**

Monday finally(yay!!!...[voice dripping with sarcasm) came and Hinata could rid herself of Sasuke's hoodie. She decided to take her board to school today. She rode and ran into Karin.

"Hey, Hinata"

"Hey, Karin!" Hinata said as she rode towards her classmate.

"I never knew you rode to school."

"I didn't. I usually walk but out of random lazyness I decided to ride."

"That's cool it seems like something fun to do." Her eyes trailed to the bag Hinata was holding. "Ya, it is."

"Hey what is that?!" Karin said as she motioned to the bag in Hinata's hand.

"Uh ya...oh this it's Sasuke's-" Hinata was interrupted by Karin's widening stare, but she held herself back. She was a former fangirl but sometimes she can't help it.

"Sorry, but you know Sasuke lending you his hoodie is big. He can usually care less."

"So I've heard.." A smirked slowly appeared on her face. "What?" Karin was utterly confused.

"Hey are those invitations for your party"

"Oh, ya I almost forgot." She searched her bag of numerous light blue envelopes. "...H...h...h...Ha...Hin...Hya...Hyuuga! Got it!" Her voice rung out truimphantly.

"Got what?" Hinata saw Karin handing her a light blue envelope with a sticker with her name on it. "Thanks! I'll be there"

"Awesome"

Hinata was putting the invitations- _'Wait invitations?!'_ She saw another envelope with Kiba's name on it. _'I thought it was alphabetical order why is Kiba first? His last name is Inuzuka, right?'_ She smirked again for a different reason.  
Karin looked at her questioningly. "It's nothing..."

"Whatever."

They reached the school. Karin had to go and hand out her invitations to as many people before the first class. But before they waved each other good-bye Hinata said much to Karin's surprise,"I'll help you out I'll make sure this one gets to Kiba along with a very special message"

"Hinata!!!" But before she could beat her to a pulp Hinata pushed off. "I'll get you back!!!!" Then it clicked! "Hey everyone Hinata has Sasuke's hoodie"  
Every fangirl's head jerked around and ran after Hinata.

"Oh! Crap!" She had to ride her board to a safe place._ 'Anywhere!!!'_ She looked around. Her eyes spotted the supply closet. "Perfect!" She muttered. She caught her board. and ran to the supply closet. Click. Bang!! She slammed the door behind her and locked it. She came face to face with non other than Kiba.  
------------------  
I really am sorry for all the cliffys this one isnt as much but still... anyways enjoy and plz go to my page and answer my polls. And you guys kno that I updated two chapters every weekend but i gt a ton of chores i have to get to lol or i wont be able to get around to much updating new readers are welcomed!!!!!  
Everyone is always welcome to message me. I check my mail everytime i get around to it, which is usually everyday or every other day.


	9. Fever

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.  
(a/n: I'm putting this in every chapter. I'm officially adding another pairing besides SasuHina. It will still be Hinata but another character and I have decided it. Sorry for the unexpected turn in the story, I just gained my inspiration back.)**

----------------------------------------  
Chapter 9- Fever 

"Wow, who would've thought I would run into you right now. IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET!!!!"

"Hey, Hinata! Uh, what are you doing in the supply closet-more like room- too?"

"Well, Karin gave me you're invitation by accident so I told her I'll give it to you with a special message. Then she got all red and tense. She said 'I'll get you back for this!' obviously jokingly. Then she yelled _'Hey, **EVERYONE** Hinata has Sasuke's hoodie!!!!'_ So I'm being chased by fangirls from all over the school! What about you"

"Why do you have Sasuke's hoodie? Ugh! Never mind. A bunch of fangirls were chasing me too for both mine and Sasuke's numbers." The captain of the track team said. "They kept chasing me here too so here I am." He sighed.

_'He must've been here a long time already...'_ Hinata thought.

A few minutes passed.  
"Hey, how about I just run out they'll continue to chase after me and I could immediately just run into homeroom you can then get out of here after they're gone." Hinata proposed.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, and besides they can't hurt me if they wanted to Sasori-kun toughened me up!" She smirked.

"Okay." Kiba half smiled, half smirked.

"Yeah, before I forget here's your invitation."

_'Even though she smiling she's slightly red I wonder if she's sick and came to school anyways.'_ Kiba thought.

Hinata unlocked the door and pushed it open. To her surprise they all left.

"The hall monitor must've passed by."

"Whew, I'm glad they were getting on my last nerve!"

"See ya 'round Kiba!" She waved to him.

"Later!" He waved back to Hinata.

Kiba turned over the envelope and read the post-it attached to it:  
You'll find out what the message is at lunch. I felt like being evil. LOL!  
Kiba turned but was only faced with a swarm of kids trying to get to their lockers.

Hinata walked towards her locker she picked up her math books and left her skateboard and the bag in her locker.  
She closed her locker and walked to her first class of that day.

**Room 345**  
Hinata arrived in her class 10 minutes early. A few people were in the class most were still probably wandering the halls. It was a fairly large school but the classes were small one whole wing was a hospital another building was the dorms. Hinata thought about going to the dorms so she wouldn't have to wake up so early in the morning but then her activities outside would be limited. Gym A was in building one and each building had a gym except the hospital wing.Their library was fairly huge it took up one whole side of the third floor. There were numerous computer labs in the school open to every student even when they don't have computer classes. The rest of the rooms were-  
**RRRRIIINNNNGG!**  
As I was saying labs or classrooms.

Hinata's locker Hinata was red and tired she felt her fever had gone up. She kept pushing herself so she grabbed her ChemLab books and dumped them into her bag. She half closed her locker, but then her gaze fell upon the bag containing Sasuke's hoodie. Her hand was halfway to the bag then.  
**  
-Flashback-**  
Her hand went to her other arm but she didn't feel bare skin. It was cloth. It was warm. It was comfortable. It was Sasuke's.  
She took it off gently and sighed _'Probably the only act of kindness I will ever get from Sasuke.'_ The hoodie was lightly tossed to the clothes hamper and the music was stopped short.  
**-End of Flashback-**

She faltered and drew her hand back then clenched it into a fist but then relaxed.  
Her heart fell but then it rose up and started beating in her throat.  
_'Why am I so concerned about this?!'_

She fell to her knees and sat with her back against the locker next to hers. Her body froze up on her. Her energy had left her where she had lain. Her head fell onto her knees.  
The bell rang Hinata continued to push herself and gathered what remained of her strength to get to class. She somehow ended up in her seat and set down the bag with Sasuke's hoodie on his side of the desk but he was nowhere to be found. Hinata laid her head down Kurenai-sensei passed by.  
(A/N: yes, i'll just use only their japanese teachers now and in the 4th and 1st chapter i change their homeroom teacher to Iruka-sensei)

"Hinata you don't look to well."

She only turned her head. Kurenai-sensei put her hand on Hinata's forehead.  
"Hinata! You're burning up!!!!" Kurenai looked around the class. "Sai!"

Sai turned his head. "Yes, Kurenai-sensei?"  
"Take Hinata to the hospital wing."  
"Okay."  
"Hinata, can you make it to the hospital wing?" Sai whispered.  
No response.  
She tried to get up and succeed, but she tried to walk and failed.  
Sai was left with no choice he lifted up Hinata and took her to the hospital wing.  
**  
-Ding!-  
**The elevator arrived. Sai pressed the first floor button. He walked down the hallway and took a left.  
One of the medics greeted him.

"Good morning Shizune-san."

"Good morning." was Shizune-san's reply. "Who is this?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"What happened?"

"She has a high fever."

"Can you lay her down over there?" Shizune-san pointed to a bed a few feet away from where they were standing.

"Okay," Sai said as he walked over to the bed. Hinata was now breathing deeply and her face was red from the heat. "Take care, Hinata." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Sai." She mumbled. Then she closed her eyes again.

"You may go back to class here's a hall pass."

Shizune walked over to Hinata and took her temperature.  
**_beep beeep beeep beep beeeep_**  
She took a look at the thermometer._ '104 degrees?!' _

"What were you thinking coming to school?!" 

**In ChemLab**  
Sasuke was out of breath coming from the other side of the hallway. Sai was coming the other way. They exchanged death glares. Sai smirked slightly, _'Sasuke Uchiha is limping'  
_Sai opened the door and went inside. Sasuke followed. They both handed Kurenai hall passes, but Sasuke also handed a note to Kurenai-sensei.  
He looked over to his desk to see a black plastic bag. He grabbed it and Hinata's things out of random.

"Sasuke."

"Ya"

"What are you doing with Hinata's things?"

"I'm goin' to give it back to her"

Kurenai-sensei sighed Sasuke always had a weird sense of intuition even back when she was his private tutor in the sixth grade.

**Hospital Wing  
**  
"Shizune-san."

"Uchiha-san. What's wrong?"

"I think I sprained my ankle at practice."

Shizune-san motioned over to a chair and Sasuke sat down and Shizune-san examined his ankle.  
She sat back and sighed, "Uchiha-san you won't be able to participate in your basketball practices for at least 3-4 days with that sprain it would be better if you stay here and rest. I'll get you an ice pack."  
_'  
Just great!'_ Sasuke thought as he leaned his head back. Shizune-san came back a few minutes later with a disposable ice pack. "Can I come into Hinata's room?"

."How'd you kn-"Shizune's question was immediately interrupted by Sasuke's smirk. "Right this way."

"Thanks, Shizune-san." Sasuke said as Shizune-san closed the door lightly behind her.

Sasuke walked over to the chair at the other end of the room and sat down. He flipped open his cellphone and told one of the Uchiha clan drivers to pick him up when he called again. While holding the ice pack on his ankle his ankle his eyes closed slowly and he fell in a deep sleep.

_"Kin, I wanted to ask you a question."  
Kin look at the guy imploringly like a little puppy but not as cute. She still looked evil._

_"Will..."_

_"Will I what?"_

_"Will you go out with me?" The guys said in an inaudible whisper._

_"Huh?" She said tilting her head to the left trying to look innocent and clearly not working. She still looked as if she can stop a lion dead in its tracks with a mere glance._

_"Will you go out with me?" He said in a barely audible whisper._

_"Huh?!!"_

_**"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!!!!!!!!"** Sasuke said he couldn't take it anymore he had to get it over with._

_Kin took off her graduation gown and dumped it on the floor a long with her hat.(i forgot what you call those stuff)  
Her skimpy outfit, as always, was extremely close to Sasuke. She tried to steal a kiss, but she got denied._

_"Kin I'm taking a trip this summer so I'll see you in a month and a half." Sasuke said with the most expressionless face any human that has ever walked Earth has seen._

_Kin pouted like she will many more times but Sasuke ignored it and walked away.  
_The soft thump of the ice pack falling woke Sasuke up. He walked over to Hinata's bed and looked gently at her.

_'It's hardly believable that her face is this gentle and beautiful. When she looks at me its full of confusion even sometimes anger. Yet, when she's with her friends it's filled with happiness and joy, but a certain longing for someone who she misses soo much.'  
_  
Hinata's eyes opened slightly.  
------------  
sry Gina Ichimaru's Girl i know i told you i would make the scences in this one mainly Sasuke and Hinata but it was too long to be one chapter. But I honestly promise chapter 10 will be mostly Sasuke and Hinata I already have it written but im revising a ton and i ended up with part of this the prior chapter and this one.  
Please comment!


	10. Chance

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.  
(a/n: I'm putting this in every chapter. I'm officially adding another pairing besides SasuHina. It will still be Hinata but another character and I have decided it. Sorry for the unexpected turn in the story, I just gained my inspiration back.)  
------------------------------------------ **

Chapter 10- Chance  
  
Her bluish-lavander eyes scanned the room her gaze fell upon Sasuke their eyes met.  
But then she pulled her gaze away and looked down then closed her eyes.  
"Thanks for staying with me." in an barely audible whisper. 

"How do you know that?" Sasuke said looking down on his ankle. "The choice wasn't exactly mine."

"Ya, sure but from what I see your putting on normal pressure on it." She retaliated.

_'Ugh! why does she have to be so freakin' observant!'_ He thought.

"Hey, get ready I'm dropping you off."

"Why?"

"Have you seen _you_? You're freakin' sick! You think I'm letting you walk home?!"  
Hinata only half-listened. She carefully eyed her things and her skateboard, and then...she made a dash for it!  
A hand grabbed the skateboard.

"Hey!!!"

Sasuke raised the skateboard above Hinata's head. Hinata was 5'4". Sasuke was 5'11". You do the math.(they're both 14)

"C'mon." Hinata pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Sasuke tried his best not to make eye contact. "Whatever you say," He said looking up avoiding eye contact, "I'm not letting you walk home."

She raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, fine but since I'm on a roll can I ask for another favor? Whoa..wait! Why am I still wearing your hoodie?"

Sasuke ignored her last question and said,"Sure what is it?"

"Before you drop me off at home can we pass by the park by the river?" She asked.

"Yeah..sure." He took his time to take this in._ 'Who knew she'd be the one watching sunsets.'_

Hinata seemed tired their trip to the park was rode in a comfortable silence.  
They reached a halt. Hinata opened the door. Sasuke was close behind her. She took a seat on the bench facing the river.  
Her eyes were drawn very much to the fluctuating, glistening, and bright and calm shades of orange. The skyline of the skyscrapers was majestically outlined by the fierce warmth and numerous shades of the setting sun. Sasuke took a seat next to her she moved closer as if a force of habit. The shades of orange slowly turned darker and calmer. At the same time Hinata's eyes closed slowly. Her head then fell on Sasuke's shoulder. Surprisingly Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all, in contrary he actually put his arm around her. As if to protect her, he felt an urge that he wanted to do so...

**In Hinata's Apartment  
**  
Sasuke searched Hinata's bookbag for her keys and carried her into the house. He went upstairs as if he knew the house. He opened the door that led to Hinata's bedroom. Gently he laid her down. His body was then overcome by a sudden urge. He bent down slowly, the atmosphere was tense, yet solemn. Sasuke's lips were a small fraction of an inch away from Hinata's when...her eyes opened slightly and closed the gap between his lips and hers. Hinata broke away though.

"This is wrong. You have a girlfriend." She stated.

"But I've never felt anything like that with her." He said with overflowing emotion._ 'Only once I have.'_

"No, I can't..." A tear drop rolled down on her cheek. _'This feeling is soo nostalgic.'_

Sasuke wiped off the tear drop on her cheek, and then said, "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

He got up from the bed. He walked towards the door, but was cut short. Hinata hugged him from behind. But she didn't say a word. Sasuke turned to hug her to. No one knows how long they stayed there. But this time Sasuke broke away. He walked down the stairs and closed the door behind him.

**In Hinata's bedroom**  
She sat down on the bed._ 'That feeling was soo nostalgic. It was comforting yet...yet distant and familiar. His smell...his feel against my body...his hands and gentleness...'_

Hinata dismissed her thoughts and went to sleep.

_She was still learning how to skateboard. She was on her way to visit her friend and skate but she refused to take the limo. Her left foot pushed off as hard as she can going really fast in the streets of Japan. But this one limo stooped short ahead, it didn't even bother double park. **'Whatever I'll just avoid it.'**  
His hand reached for the door and opened it. BANG! He heard a loud yelp of pain on the other side," Itai..tai...itai..." Then a skateboard rolled infront of him. He picked it up and looked at the other side of the door. Her side throbbed and she held it were she had landed. _

"Baka!!" The girl saw the confused look on his face. "Idiot!!!!! What the hell were thinking freakin' ramming with you stupid limo door!!!"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, okay." She grabbed her skateboard for the guy that was holding it. Then started to walk away but the guy grabbed her hand apparently intrigued by her.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"You'll find out **if** we meet again." She broke free from his grasp... 

Hinata woke up, her alarm clock was beeping...  
------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapp evrybody but i've just regained my inspiration and aslo im lazy sry but ill make sure to keep writing. Merry Christmas (12.25.07)


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**I do NOT own Naruto! However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.  
------------------------- **

Chapter 11-The Calm **Before**** the Storm**

Hinata woke up with a start. Her heart thumped in her chest. But she forced herself to calm down. She started her day off normally. She showered, got dressed, put her DCs on and skateboarded to school. Her classes were normal. It was a normal day. Except for the fact that nothing is ever normal, this day was completely average, at least in high school that is.

**Afterschool-Street Corner**

Hinata saw Sasuke a few yards away from her.  
_'I have to make things right…'_ She thought to herself firmly.  
She started to make over her way to Sasuke, but then she saw Kin.  
_'I have enough drama as it is.' She thought._

**Flashback  
**_"….she lives up to her title. The meanest, worst, and possibly gave a new meaning to the word control. She is envied by __every single __fangirl__ out there. Her glare is sharper than a knife, and even fire is subdued when she walks past…" __Ino__ seemed to say as if from experience.  
_**End of Flashback **

"Yup, definitely a ton of drama."

So Hinata left and pushed off in the direction of her apartment. She reached to the doorknob and inserted her key in the slot. She turned the key and entered. Her gaze fell upon the envelope that Karin gave her yesterday. She left it on the table while reading it last night before she went to bed.

She took out the envelope and read it once again:

_You are cordially invited to Karin's 14__th__ Birthday Masquerade Ball.  
__It will be held on October 31__st__, 2007.  
__The venue for the Ball is Silver Flower Country Club.  
__The celebration will be held from 8:30pm until 1:30am of the following day.  
__The attire is a dress and a mask for the women.  
__The at__tire is a dress shirt, blazer, __dress pants and a mask for the men._

_There is a black __ribbon in your envelope please wear it on your wrist.  
__This indicates you are a VIP guest__ for that night at Silver Flower Country Club._

Hinata let out a sigh. _'At least I'll be able to relax for a bit. But I'll go dress shopping next weekend the party is in three weeks, from today.'_

**Friday, October 12, 2007. Mall.**

"Hey, Ino thanks for going shopping with me. I know we don't have the same clothing styles."

Ino sighed as if she knew Hinata was going to say that. "Skater, when are you ever going to learn when it comes to clothes there's no discrimination, just style. Whether you're a jock, a preppy, a punk, or whatever you chose to call yourself." She said knowingly while poking Hinata's forehead.

Hinata then retaliated, "When will _you_ learn I don't define myself with words. I define myself with my _actions_!" She said pinching Ino's cheek.

"Okay…okay...you win!" Ino said. "C'mon lets go shopping already!Ino grabbed Hinata's wrist and ran to the nearest store that looked like Hinata's style. It was a store called, Definition.

Ino and Hinata scanned the many hangers for the right dress for her. Ino's word rung out in her ear maybe because she said it with so much confidence or maybe because she said it too loud, _"If it's not you don't even think about it. There is something here for you I just know it!" Her eyes sparkled as if rejoicing from the new challenge she received._

_'This is going to be a long day.' _And it truly was for so many reasons.

A dress caught her eye. It was a plain black dress, but not at first glance. This dress had two layers, one was a see-through silver cloth with silver embroidered flowers that had long stems connecting with each other, but what had caught her eye was the lone flower detached while others were connected by one common stem. This flower was silver like all the others, but had a red outline which made it stand out. This layer was over a simple spaghetti-strap black dress. It flared out on the bottom and reached a few inches below her knee. It was perfect.

Ino had a few women working in the store carrying many dresses behind her. Hinata showed Ino the dress and as expected it did the talking. Ino snapped her fingers and the women behind her left to put the dresses back to where they were. Apparently this was one of her favorite dress stores and was a frequent shopper.

Ino walk toward her and wordlessly and took the dress out of its plastic covering and stated, "It's _definitely_ you. Try it on!"

Ino grabbed her wrist and headed for the changing rooms. Hinata changed into the dress. She let her long black and indigo hair flow freely and her loose hair famed her face so…so regally. She came out of the changing rooms. Ino squealed.

"It's perfect! It's hardly believable."

Hinata took a look at herself at the mirror and she was mesmerized. She never thought that a dress could do this. Make her look gentle, yet fierce. Defined, yet lost. Ino shook her out of her daydream though.

"C'mon, Hinata let's pay for the dress!!! We still have more shopping to do!"

"Okay!" She said with enthusiasm she stepped out of her daydream and changed into her normal clothes.

Ino and Hinata made their way over to the cashier. Hinata took out her credit card.

"That would be $400." Said the as she cashier took the credit card to swipe it.

"Okay." Hinata replied.

The cashier gave the credit card back to Hinata along with a receipt and a pen. She signed her name and gave it back to the lady at the cashier. Then Hinata grabbed Ino by the wrist and smiled.

"Don't we have more shopping to do?!"

They both laughed and ran around the mall, and then they found a store. Crystalline. Hinata was intrigued by the unusually simple jewelries. She motioned to Ino, and they went in the store. Hinata saw a black chocker with a simple white gold cross bordered with rubies.

A sales person approached her and said, "Would you like to try that on?" The sales person was about 14 and had spiky red hair and sparkling turquoise eyes.

"Gaara-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. "I never knew you worked here."

"Well, I do." He laughed gently." My mom owns the store chain."

"Amazing!" She exclaimed. Hinata never saw Gaara-kun this enthusiastic. She stared at him as if this was her first time seeing such a handsome and well-mannered guy. (Sorry, Sasuke!)

"So would you like to try on the necklace?" Gaara-kun teased.

"Yes, please." She smiled.

Gaara unlocked the jewelry case and reached for the chocker. He made his way over to the other side of the counter and placed himself behind Hinata. As if on cue, Hinata moved her long black and indigo hair out of the way. Gaara put the necklace on Hinata. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"It was made for you."Hinata blushed. She never thought _Gaara_would be flirting with her. She turned around to see Gaara's aquamarine eyes looking deeply into her bluish-lavender eyes. He caught her off guard, something that happens rarely. But Gaara seemed to have dismissed it seeing that Hinata was slightly embarrassed. He went back to his business-like manner.

"Would you like it?" He asked with his business-like matter returning.

"Yes, of course. After all it _is_ made for me." Hinata said with her bluish-lavender eyes sparkling.

"I'll wrap it up for you." He said as Hinata handed him her credit card.

"Perfect." She reached for the bag and wished Gaara a nice day and took her credit card.

Ino was watching from a few yards away. _'Wow, __Hinata's__ on fire the two cutest boys in school has flirted with her and one kissed her. But no matter to __Hinata__ these issues are very gentle. I have to get her mind off of it first.__ I also have to protect __her __from __Kin__. I never thought she would find out right the day after.__'_

Hinata joined Ino and walked out of the store. But they ran into trouble in the form of a very jealous cheerleader. Kin.

----------------------------------

Oh ya i suck at color u know other than silver, black, blue, orange, and wut not so before i had Gaara's eyes as aquamarine i changed it to turquoise because that has more of a greenish-tint in it


	12. Memory Lane

**Chapter 12- ****Memory Lane**

_'I wonder what __Sasori__-kun is doing….' _Hinata looked out of the window and breathed in the cool autumn air.

**In Japan**

"Sasori-sama here is your water." Said the young lady with beautiful black hair.

"Arigatou, Hanabi-chan." Sasori said dazed.

"How long has it been since you started interning?" Sasori asked out of nowhere.

"A few weeks before Hinata-chan left." Hanabi stared off into space mimicking Sasori's actions.

**Flashback**

_"__Hanabi-chan__ I've got great news!!!!" __Hinata__ exclaimed._

_"__Hinata-chan__ I've got great news!!!!"__Hanabi-chan__ exclaimed at the same time as __Hinata_

_"That's great __Hanabi-chan__ what is it?" _

_"Well...I finally got it- I got the internship at __Sasori__-kun's family's company!!!!!!"_

_"That's amazing!!!!!" __Hinata__ at this point hugged her 13 year old sister. (They're only a year apart in my story)_

_"So, what's your great news, __Hinata-chan__?"_

_Hinata__ hesitated for a moment not wanting to let her sister down. "Well…" she started off hesitantly. "…__Otou__-san said yes!! __Sasori__-kun helped me convince him!!!" She got it out a quickly as possible._

_"That'__s great. But when do you leave?" Her bottom lips started to tremble a b__it a sign she was about to cry._

_"Don't __worry,__ I'm not leaving for a few more weeks." __Hinata__ comforted her little sister. "I'll always be by your side at everything you choose to do." _

_Hanabi__ then launched herself at __Hinata__ crying.__Hinata__ hugged her sister and patted her back._

**End of ****Hanabi's**** flashback**

Sasori let a muffled sigh. He missed Hinata…

**Flashback**

_"__Sasori__-kun…" __Hinata__ said with tears forming in her eyes.__ "Take care of __Hanabi __onegai__. I know I can count on you."_

_"Of course, __Hinata__" __Sasori__ said embracing her in a hug. "Take care of __yourself,__ don't let anybody step all over you!"_

_"As if that would ever happen!"__Hinata__ said in between hiccups. "We have to skateboard together when you visit me!"_

_"Yeah, I will…" __Hinata__ didn't kno__w__ whether this was a reply to him visit her in New York or the two of them skateboarding together, or both_

_As __Hinata__ boarded the plane __Sasori__ let out a stray tear that kept bothering him. 'Take care, __Hinata__.' The plane took off and __Sasori__ skated to the skate park…_

**End of Flashback**

"Hanabi-chan, I have a favor to ask." Sasori said.

"Nani?"

"Tell Otou-san I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"H-hai!" Hanabi replied. _'That's the third time this week what could be bothering him?'_

**-****knock****- -knock- -knock-**

"Come in."

"Sumimasen," Hanabi stumbled upon words to find the right one. "datte… Sasori-k…kun."

"Asked for the day off again?"

"H-hai!"

He sighed heavily. "Tell him to take next week off also since it is Saturday today."

"Hai… wakata desu." (excuse my Japanese.btw not wat it means it means "Yes, I understand.)

Hanabi reached Sasori's office and told him he could have the rest of the day off and as well as the rest of the week.

"Hanbi-chan!" Sasori yelled from inside his closet. "Come, skateboarding with me!"

"Uh…Sasori-kun I can't skateboard…" Hanabi said.

"Looks like it's time to teach you!"

Hanabi's left eye twitched. "Excuse me?!" She said hoping she heard wrong. "A…and b…be…besides I…I s…still h…have a…a l…lot o…of w…work t…t…to d…do."

"Hanabi-chan," Sasori sighed, "if I'm off of work so are you! Since you intern/work for me!"

"Uhh…h..hai?" Her left eye continued to twitch. They made their way outside and Hanabi got into the car.

"Oh, c'mon Hanabi-chan it's not bad at all." Sasori tried to reassure her seeing the awkwardly plastered smile on her face, while her left eye was twitching.

Sasori laughed at her facial expression. They finally reach the Hyuuga Estate. A hand reached for the door…

**In ****Hinata's**** Apartment**

The door was wide open leaving her no space to hide. Her eyes met another…

"Uh…Hey." Hinata stumbled for words the same way Hanabi did. (Now we know where Hanabi got it.) "I wasn't expecting a visitor."

"Sorry, for not calling. I just felt a sudden urge to want to visit you."

"Uh…" Hinata was lost for words. "Come in."

"Thanks."

"Take a seat I'll go prepare some tea or do you prefer water or juice?"

"Nah, its fine…"He continued. "I just really…_ really _wanted to visit you."

_'Oh, God'_ Thought Hinata nervously._ 'Why me?!!'_ She let out a sigh.

She sat on the couch. He moved closer to him. _'Oh, God help me this is so uncomfortable.'_

**In Kin's room**

"Should be about time…" Kin smirked.

"About time for what?" Matsuri inquired.

Kin crossed her legs, ran a hand through her hair, and did her signature smirk and directed it to Sakura. On the other hand Sakura returned the smirk. Matsuri and Tayuya returned the questioning glances at each other. Kin put on an imaginary crown and continued to smirk.

"Hey, Sakura! What's she daydreaming about?" Tayuya questioned her.

"You'll see…" She mysteriously replied. Tayuya muttered an inaudible curse.

The girls started a conversation about clothes, how they're gonna get their nails done for the party, and their dresses. Matsuri mentioned how her father hired her a professional tailor to do her dress but then Kin interrupted.

She cleared her throat loudly. "Listen up girls, Sakura start me off."

"My pleasure. Since that little backstabber Hinata kissed Sasuke. Kin obviously _has_ to get her back."

"Of course, _I_ don't get _my_ hands dirty so _I_ hired someone else to do the dirty work and of course _I'll_ be taking credit for."

She started to explain her plan. "Well, first I hired someone who can seduce Hinata…"

**In ****Hinata's**** Living Room**

He began to get closer and closer to Hinata then… On the other side of the door a hand reached for the doorknob and turned.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA YOU BASTARD!!!?" The guy screamed.

Hinata was torn. _'Why me?!'_

She never thought this would ever happen…

**Back to Kin's room**

"…Then I invited a certain someone to her house and made sure that he would see her with…" She smirked.

The other girls were at the edge of her seat beside Sakura of course she was too busy looking at their bewildered expressions and suppressing her laughter.

**Back to ****Hinata's**** living room**

Sai got even closer to her and was almost completely on top of her. He slid his hand down to her waist, and then put a hand through her hair.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He said mockingly. "C'mon you can't do anything about it, and you _know_ it."

Hinata looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Let go of her…" Tension was clearly building up within him. He hurled himself at the guy…

-------------------------

Review please I'm sorry it was short I couldnt make it ne longer for it to be a cilffy...hee hee uhh please dont hate me(for the cliffy)... I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Oh and btw I really dnt like to curse in my stories soo i'll just say like she cursed her/him or da da da and watever...Thanks for reading!!!!!


	13. A Trace of Doubt

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.  
------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13-A Trace of Doubt**

"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!!!" He said launching a punch at Sai's direction.

He was faster than Sai expected he made contact right after he said that and peeled him off of Hinata and threw him at the direction door.

Her bluish-lavender eyes met turquoise ones. "Gaara-kun…" she said as her eyes started to tear up, but her face was filled with anger. She began to get up but…

"Don't worry hang in there, Hinata."

Gaara made his way toward Sai who was picking himself up and wiping off blood from the corner of his mouth. At this point Sai made a dash toward Gaara and aimed a punch at his face. Gaara easily dodged and pinioned Sai's arm behind his back.

"Watch whose friends you mess with, kusa gaki." Gaara said. (Okay maybe a little cursing in Japanese)[A/N: If you watch anime you would probably know what that means because they say it many times, you might not realize it though because of the spelling.

"Whatever." Sai said as he tried to break free but it proved useless. Gaara on the other hand with one swift movement pushed Sai out of the door and said "Nice, moves but it's way too early for you to fight me." He said as he released his body from the fighting stance. "Kusa, _gaki!!_"

He made his way over to Hinata whose hands were clenched into a fist. Gaara went over to her and hugged her with one hand and reached for her hands with the other. She relaxed her body and fell completely into Gaara's arms. He carried her over to the couch.

**In front of ****Hinata's**** apartment building**

"Tsuchi-san, I'm done your phase one is complete."(For those of you who don't know that is Kin's last name.)

"Good!" the voice on the other line said. "Good work, Sai."

**Back to ****Hinata's**** living room.**

Hinata still seemed upset.

"Gaara-kun do I deserve this just because I kissed Sasuke-kun?" Hinata inquired. Gaara's eye's grew wide. _'I guess…it's my turn before it's too late __Uchiha__.'_

"No, you don't." he said plainly as if it was a fact. _'Not right now, I still do care about her a lot I'll wait.'_

Hinata then launched herself at Gaara. But she wasn't crying. She was even smiling slightly.

"Gaara-kun you remind me of Sasori-kun," She said. "and made me experience feelings that I haven't felt in a while."

Gaara smiled. It was dark already though. He didn't want to go but he was forced to. _'I don't think __Hinata__ is comfortable with having me in her house really late.'_ Hinata's eyes were closed though and she was peacefully sleeping. Gaara picked her up and went upstairs to lay her down on her bed. He was about to go when Hinata's arms lightly tugged on his hoodie sleeve.

He bent down and whispered, "What is it?"

She smiled and got up a little bit closer to his ear and said, "Don't leave."

"Okay."

He got into the bed with her. He hugged her and as if to protect her. On the other hand Hinata got closer to Gaara and buried herself in Gaara's shirt. _'His scent…the gentle looks in his eyes…I'm torn but I guess __Sasuke__ and I weren't meant to be. Not now. Not then.'_

Morning came and Gaara and Hinata were still sleeping. But Hinata woke up with a start.

"Gaara-kun, wake up!"

"Huh?!" Gaara was half awake. "What is it?!"

"TODAY IS KARIN'S PARTY!"

Gaara jumped up for the bed. "Oh, crap what time is it? 9:32. Ugh!"

Hinata laughed. Gaara was confused and said, "What is it?"

"Your hair is messed up! It's all over the place."

"Ha, ha, very funny!"

"Yes, it is!"

Gaara then launched himself at Hinata and started to tickle her.

Hinata was laughing and in between laughs she tried to say, "Gettoffme Gaara-kun."

But finally Gaara relaxed. He now lay on top of Hinata, she seemed to be uncomfortable judging from the blood red shade of blush that was one her face if it was any darker she probably would've fainted. So Gaara pushed himself up and now was in a way the position when you do a push-up.(Gaara is 5'11") He then pushed himself to the other side and wrapped his hands Hinata's waist. She moved closer to him and…

**BEEEEPP BEEEPP BEEEEEPPP BBEEE-**

"I really have to get rid of that stupid alarm clock!" She said as she kicked the alarm clock.

Hinata returned to the position they were in. Their noses touched and their lips were a fraction of an inch away when a trace of doubt appeared on Hinata's face. They stopped short and Gaara redirected his lips to her ear and whispered, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." Hinata said knowing that Gaara wanted to kiss her but didn't because she was having doubts. "Of course, I won't go with anyone else." She said as she and Gaara both let go of each other. Gaara stretched out his hand and Hinata took it. He helped her off the bed and she stretched out her hand and put it on Gaara's head and started to fix his hair.

"Okay, I got it Hinata." He hugged her. She returned the hug. "I'll race you down the stairs!"

They reached the doorway and Gaara opened it and Hinata said, "Goodbye."

Gaara was taken by surprise. Hinata kissed him on the cheek._ 'It's about time I let go of the past, again.'_

"Maybe we should skateboard together sometime."

"Is that intuition or your extreme sense of observation?!"

"Both. Nice skate shoes."

She waved back to Gaara. Then she went over to the phone and called up Ino.

"Hello."

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Hey, Ino!" Hinata replied. "Are you coming over?"

"Ya, of course!" Ino exclaimed. "I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Okay, Uh…Ino…"

"Ya?"

"Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, som-"

"Oh my God who is it Gaara???!!!"

"Ya, how'd you know?"

"Well, Sasuke is on the shortest leash because their families are close…and ya…"

"Well, I don't wanna talk about him right now." Hinata said but then asked, "Who are you going with?"

"I'll tell you when I get there!"

**Click. Beep. Beeep. Beeep.  
------------------------  
**I've been writing a ton because I have a ton free time but I'm about to use all of that time to do my science fair project. Please review and like my friend says flames will be put out with water. Thanks for reading and please review.


	14. Can I Have This Dance?

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14- Can I Have This Dance?**

"Hinata," Ino started to ask, "in Japan what does your family do? Since our school is usually just kids of really important people."

"Well, from what I've heard same as the Uchiha business."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his family runs the software and computer manufacturing for the military here right? So does my dad but for Japan." Hinata explained. "He's also partners with Sasori-kun's parents. They run the manufacturing of any vehicles used by the military."

"WOW!"

"Yeah, Sasori-kun is heir to the business so he's training under his dad. I really do miss him."

"Don't worry I'm sure he misses you too." Ino reassured her. "But for now have fun we're going to _party!!!!!!_"

"Yep!"

"Voila!" Ino exclaimed. "I'm done!!!"

Hinata looked at herself her lightly tanned skin was glowing. Ino had put light shimmering silver eyeshadow on her eyes, black mascara, and eyeliner. Since Ino said that her cheeks were slightly reddish already, so she didn't put any blush on. Ino went for a simple look with not too much make up because Hinata wasn't a big fan of makeup. Also a clear lip gloss that made her lips shine. (Sorry makeup isn't my thing.)

"I love it Ino it's simple, its perfect!"

"You really think so?!"

"Yep!"

"Okay, I'll go put on my makeup and my dress while you get ready."

So Hinata was off to her room she opened her closet door. She remembered the day she bought that dress.

**Flashback **

_"Gaara-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. "I never knew you worked here." _

_"Well, I do." He laughed gently." My mom owns the store chain." _

_"Amazing!" She exclaimed. Hinata never saw Gaara-kun this enthusiastic. She stared at him as if this was her first time seeing such a handsome and well-mannered guy. (Sorry, Sasuke!) _

_"So would you like to try on the necklace?" Gaara-kun teased. _

_"Yes, please." She smiled. _

_Gaara unlocked the jewelry case and reached for the chocker. He made his way over to the other side of the counter and placed himself behind Hinata. As if on cue, Hinata moved her long black and indigo hair out of the way. Gaara put the necklace on Hinata. He bent down and whispered in her ear. _

_"It was made for you." _

Hinata blushed. She never thought Gaara would be flirting with her. She turned around to see Gaara's aquamarine eyes looking deeply into her bluish-lavender eyes. He caught her off guard, something that happens rarely. But Gaara seemed to have dismissed it seeing that Hinata was slightly embarrassed. 

**End of Flashback **

This was when she spotted the alarm clock laying on the floor, where she had kicked it to. She laughed. '_So Ino's going with Naruto-kun, the captain of the baseball team.' _She thought happily. _'Who would've thought!'_ She put her dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection was clear and she looked at it and asked, "Should I let the past go?" Just as she finished Ino barged into the room. Hinata was forced to plaster on a smile to make sure she wasn't interrogated by Ino on why she had such a serious face on.

"Hiiiiinaaaaataaaa," Ino said prolonging every vowel in Hinata's name, "our dates will be her in 5 minutes!!!!!"

She let out a small giggle, "You know Ino, I'm right here."

"Just making sure you were listening." Then she whistled as if nothing happened.

She waltzed out to the hallway down the stairs with her purse. Hinata mimicked the actions of Ino but not as bouncy. Ino who was infront of Hinata was now literally bouncing off the walls.

"I can't believe that Naruto asked me to the dance!!!!"

"Ya, he's kinda goofy though. But he's fun to be around remember when we were at the park and he tried to ride my skateboard and fell flat on his face.

**Flashback **

**_"_**_Hey, Hinaaataaaaa!!!!" Naruto yelled from the inside of the vast park. _

_"Hey, stupid how 'bout you tone down your voice!" Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto's head. _

_Hinata looked through the wires that separated the park from the street. Ino, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten were waving at her. Tenten, unlike the others, was on her bike. Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru was there as well. Naruto was still frantically waving at Hinata as she rode her skateboard. She returned an over-exaggerated wave to Naruto. She finally then made a sharp carve and entered the park. Hinata was attacked by Naruto who dove at at her the moment she got near the group. He put her in a tight bear hug. _

_"Uh…Naruto your…uh…crushing me!!!!!" Hinata yelped for help. 'Even though we were all kids of important people we never act like we're better than everybody else. I like that.'_

_Just then Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru charged at Naruto peeling him off from Hinata. _

_"Thanks." Hinata said with a big gasp for air. She gave each of the guys and girls a hug. _

_"Hey, this is a cool skateboard!!! Can I try it?!!!" But before Hinata could reply Naruto pushed off with his right foot and the moment he lifted his foot from his the ground and tried to put it on the board, it slipped out from beneath him. He fell flat on his face. The guys were all cracking up and the girls had their hands on their mouths trying to suppress the laughter and clearly it wasn't working. And Hinata had her mouth gaping open and started to crack up, but between laughter, if possible, she squeezed some words in. _

_"Naruto, look on the bright side at least you're regular on a skateboard." (For those of you who don't know regular is when you push off with your right foot and goofy is when you push off with your left foot.) _

_The board rolled back to its rightful owner. Hinata then walked over to Naruto and stretched out a hand. He took it… _

**End of Flashback **

**-DING!- -DONG!- **

The doorbell rang and Hinata went to answer it .Two guys in stunning suits were standing at her doorway.

"Gaara-kun!" She said as Ino came to her side.

"Naruto!"

"You both look beautiful." Gaara said as Naruto continued to drool over Ino.

"Thanks." The two girls said in unison.

Gaara and Naruto, who was now done drooling over Ino, stretched out a hand. The girls took it. Hinata closed the door behind her and put the keys in her black purse. There were two limos parked at the front one was Naruto's and the other one was Gaara's. Naruto and Gaara both held open the door for Hinata and Ino. The two couples got into their limos and it drove off.

**Gaara's Limo **

"You look amazing tonight, Hinata."

"So do you, Gaara-kun." She looked at Gaara. He had black dress pants, a black blazer, and a black shirt with red stripes on them.

They both exchanged smiles.

**Naruto's Limo **

"So, Ino what are you looking forward to at the party?"

"Well, that depends, are you a good dancer?"

Naruto blushed a little at the thought of dancing with Ino. "Well, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself." He said with one of his signature grins. Ino returned a smile.

**Gaara's Limo **

"Gaara-kun, are you mad at me?"

"Huh?!" Gaara wasn't showing any signs of anger or sadness toward Hinata so what was she talking about?

"Well, because you know I…well…I hesitated…when you wanted to kiss me…So did I but…"

"Hinata don't even worry about it!" Gaara reassured her. But Hinata was still looking down. So Gaara lifted her chin up and said, "Don't worry we'll always be friends no matter what happens."

Hinata smiled slightly. "Thank you, for everything, Gaara-kun."

Both limos reached a halt.

"We're here." The drivers announced. They both got out and to open the doors. Hinata took out her mask. She put it on. It was mainly metallic silver and black at both edges. Gaara then took out his own mask and put it on. It was a shade of blood red as the main color and like Hinata's it was black at the edges. Hinata and Gaara stepped out of the limo. On the other hand Ino whose dress was white embroidered with black flowers matches her mask. It was black and white. Naruto on the other hand was wearing the same thing as Gaara, but in a way a different style had a plain white shirt with black pinstripes. Both the guy's shirt was only from the third button. Both couples went into the club and showed their black ribbons they wore on their wrists.

"Welcome to the Silver Flower Country Club." The doorman said.

A lady in her early twenties came up to them and said, "This way please."

They followed the young woman to a vast room that overlooks a beautiful yard and a pool. Immediately Karin greeted them, and told them that they could go to their seat and have a meal or they could dance. Naruto and Ino both decided to go get food. While Hinata and Gaara…

"Can I have this dance?" Gaara said.

Hinata outstretched her hand and Gaara led her to the dance floor. _Far away_ by Nickelback starts to play. Gaara took Hinata's hand and gently pulled her closer to him. He slid he hand down her back and stopped at her waist. Gaara led, Hinata followed. The line _'I loved you all along' _played. Hinata looked up to Gaara and said, "Gaara...I..."

--------------------------------

Thankies to sk8boardingizmybf. She's the one who chose the song. I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! I wrote this chapter especially for you guys so enjoy!!! Please read and review. I worked on this for one hour forty minutes straight so I can publish it before New Years! Please I appreciate reviews and I need motivation... (12.31.07) (1.1.08)Check out my page if your wondering when I'm going to update. It's under updates. (1.3.08)Also how come u guys aren't reviewing I mean I have 80 hits and 3 reviews... I don't get it are you just messing with me because I'm getting a bit pissed, I wrote this for you guys on New Year's Eve! That's why also I'm not updating not that I'm being mean it's just that if you guys can't take a bit of time to tell me 'Oh thanks.' or 'Cool chap.' or anything at all. I don't get why I should bother. After this it's my last author's note.


	15. After All

**I do NOT own Naruto...if I did I'm still thinking...However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.  
-----------------------------**

**Chapter 15-After All**

"Gaara… I…" Hinata continued to search for the right words hoping her heart has the strength to finish what she started. But then the last line played, _'Hold on to me and never let me go…'_

Just as those last words faded away so did the tension. Her expression softened up, from the worried one to a gentle one. Gaara drew her into a hug and held on to her. Then the unexpected came as if it had just been waiting.

His steps slowed down and whispered, "So do I, Hinata."

Those simple words seemed to have a lasting effect on Hinata. She relaxed her whole body and thought, _'It is time I let go of the past.'_ "Kiss Me" by New found Glory was playing. Then the chorus played. _'So kiss me…'_ Without the doubt, for in her heart it is no longer existent. The gap between their lips closed. Hinata let it go. She freed herself, her soul, and her fears. It was time. They kissed one that meant more than the kiss she had with Sasuke. It was no longer special not then, not now. But from a few feet away her friend was always watching her though trouble never put much of a distance between them. Jealousy was near. She smirked, _'__It's__ complete.'_ her thoughts were wandering. Hinata and Gaara broke away from each other gently. Hinata looked into Gaara's turquoise eyes and Gaara did the same. They smiled at each other. He enveloped her in a hug. _'__His scent…the gentle looks in his eyes…__'_ Then Gaara outstretched a hand and Hinata took it they made their way towards their friends.

"Gaara do you mind if I borrow Hinata for a bit?" Ino asked plainly as if it was a standard thing to say.

"Sure."

The two girls both went to go get food, and as they did so Ino of course wanted details. Hinata and Ino got food and sat down in their seats.

"Soooooo, what happened I saw it! Are you guys going out?"

"Ino! It's not like that. We still have a lot to figure out."

"Okay, I think I know what you mean."

"Well, so what now, like what do we do?"

"Dance of course!!!" Ino exclaimed as if it was the last time she was going to dance.

"Okay!"

They finished their meals and Ino dragged her to the group, which consisted of Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Naruto Gaara, and Karin, who has just recently joined the group. Even though Sasuke was part of the group Kin was keeping him with her at all times _and her girls…_Hinata turned her head to see Sasuke as bored as he ever was while Kin was talking to him going thirty-miles-per-hour. Hinata turned her head to face the group once again. They were on the dance floor when "Misery Business" by Paramore started to play.

"Oh, ya! I love this song!!!!!" Kiba said. He was the music freak of the group whenever Hinata needed to upload good music she'd just ask Kiba. "I went to go see them once and they ruled!"

Everybody started to dance. Hinata was going all out, Ino was her usual self, Tenten was playing it safe by Neji, Kiba had already started going _'__Paramore__ rocks!!!__'_Gaara started to break dance everybody clear an area and started to cheer for him. All over the dance floor the only things that could be heard were "Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!". Sasuke went to go see what all the cheers were about, but Kin followed him also. He made his way to the front of the crowd he saw Gaara break dancing. Then Gaara got up and Hinata hugged him and told him he was awesome. A trace of jealousy appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Let's go, Subaku!" Sasuke said as he took off his jacket.

"Fine, but you're gonna regret it Uchiha." He said plainly as if it was a fact.

"Yeah, settle it with your skills, Subaku. It's all yours." Sasuke said as he gestured to the dance floor.

Gaara started to dance the cheers kept going. He got up and glared at Sasuke.

"All yours."

They took their turns. Each one got a share of cheers and at the end they shook hands in truce.

"Good game, Uchiha."

"Same, Subaku."

Gaara returned to the group. A bunch of 'hey that was awesome', ' I never knew you break dance!'. He received his pats on the back and a hug from Hinata. The words "The back door is open now you can go to the garden. We will have fireworks in an hour." Everybody relocated themselves to the garden and the couples sat together on the grass. For a few minutes the couples mixed with their friends and mingled with other people.Hinata saw Sasuke and told him he did well. She said her good-bye to him and gave him a hug. Hinata started to talk with Ino.

"It's official!!!!"

"OhmyGod!!!" Ino squealed. "Are u serious?!"

"Yeah!"

"So??"

"What are you guys going to do?"

Just then Kin made her way over to Hinata. Ino and Hinata were talking peacefully together while Kin came up to her out of nowhere and said, "Stay away from, Sasuke-kun!"

"Why should I do as you say?" Hinata retaliated.

Kin, who couldn't help the overly interested glances Sasuke gave the unknowing Hinata, grabbed and pushed Hinata into the pool. Hinata was shocked and slipped. While falling she hit her head at the corner of the pool. Sasuke and Gaara both saw what happened and they both shook off their shoes, took off their blazers, and basically peeled of their dress shirts. While both guys jumped into the pool Ino said to Kin, "You little…" The rest of the sentence was unheard because it was muffled by the loud sound of Kin making a humongous splash in the pool. But Gaara and Sasuke couldn't care less. Kin could freakin' swim on her own for all they cared. Gaara got to Hinata first. He swam to the other side Sasuke closely following behind them. They got out of the pool and Hinata woke up at coughed up a small amount of water. Sasuke walked over to a dripping wet Kin and said, "IT'S OVER!!!!!!"

Kin's makeup was smushed and her mascara made her look goth because of the unbelievably large amount she put on. Kin screamed extremely loudly and walked out closely followed by Tayuya, Matsuri, silently thanking God that her dress wasn't ruined, and last but not least Sakura. Sasuke made his way over to Hinata. She had her arm around Gaara, and said, "Thank you." His white beater was wet so he decied to take it off. Sasuke did the same with his beater, much to the liking of fangirls. Both Gaara's and Sasuke's. They both had a well-toned body. Gaara then helped Hinata up.

"I think I should go home." Hinta stated.

"No, Hinta you're dripping wet. Stay right here for a second." Gaara then made his way over to where he had thrown his blazer and shirt. He gave Hinata the blazer his shirt was badly damaged, considering the fact he hastily and harshly took it off, but he didn't care.

"Hinata, stay over my house for tonight since we have tomorrow off anyways. My house is only five minutes away from here. You need to get dried off." Gaara stated.

"How could I refuse? –aaaaccchoooo!-"

"C'mon let's go."

"But wait, what about my clothes?" Hinata asked but this is where in steps Ino steps in.

"If you want you can give me your keys and I'll pick up some clothes for you."

"Th-aaaaaccchhhhooooo-Thanks, Ino."

Hinata handed her Ino her keys.

Now you best friend just got herself a boyfriend that would rescue her from drowning in a pool. What do you do? Pack her up some cute clothes of course and her very cute black bikini, when you know Gaara's family's house has an indoor pool. Naruto came and put his arm around Ino and asked, "You want me to drive you around?"

"Could you please?" Ino said.

Ino watched a dripping wet Hinata wearing Gaara's blazer vanish from her view. Ino wrapped her hands around herself as a cool breeze blew in. Naruto took his own blazer off and put it around Ino. She looked up to him and thanked him. Naruto and Ino walked toward Karin and told her they were going to go, and that they'll see each other around school.

The chauffer opened the door for the two dripping wet teens. They made conversation with each other. They drove off towards Gaara's family's house. Hinata let out a stray sneeze here and there. Gaara then asked the chauffer to turn on the heat in the back. Gaara who was now wearing a shirt he had in the back of the limo. Since it was a five minute drive they arrived rather quickly at the Subaku mansion. Magnificent, prodigious double gates led to the perfectly manicured lawns and perfectly trimmed flower bushes. The limo reached a halt the chauffer hurried and opened the door of the limo for the two dripping wet teens. A butler opened the door for them and a maid waiting patiently for their arrival handed them two warm towels. Gaara gestured and led Hinata up the stairs they reached Gaara's room. It was, to simply put it, huge! He had a queen sized bed, which was neatly made, at the corner by the windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling a simple neat desk stood there. Gaara then walked over to one of the doors which he had said was the closet, a huge one at that. It was a walk in closet. He walked over to a drawer and took out a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt, and handed them to Hinata.

"Thanks."

"No problem Hinata." Gaara smiled at her. "Go change before you cold gets even worse."

"Oka-aaaaaaacchhhhhooo!-okay…"

"You see what I mean? Now go!!!" Gaara playfully led her to the bathroom and waited for her to change.

**In ****Hinata's**** apartment**

While Naruto was waiting patiently outside of Hinata's room while Ino was inside packing.

xXx

_'__…__sleeping clothes, going out clothes, a couple __hoodies__, and her hairdryer.__ Now what am I forgetting? Oh __ya__Her bikini!'_Ino's thoughts were going thirty-miles-per-hour.

"Done!" She said triumphantly. She emerged holding a medium sized duffel bag and grabbed Naruto by the wrist, locked the door behind them and somehow ended up in the limo, which was now being driven towards Gaara's house.

**Gaara's**** Bedroom**

"So…you mean you never go here except for only vacations and holidays?"

"That's what I said didn't I?"

"Yes, that's –yyyyaaaawwwnnn- what you said." Hinata then laid her head on Gaara's shoulder. They have been talking for about twenty minutes and Hinata felt tired. So did Gaara they both fell on to the soft bed they were sitting on and Gaara put his arm around Hinata. The couple fell asleep…

**Outside the mansion**

The chauffer got out of the limo to go to the intercom.

"I'm Mr. Naruto Uzumaki's chauffer, him and Ms. Yamanaka, are here to drop off clothes for Ms. Hyuuga, Mr.Subaku's friend."

"Okay, you may enter."

The chauffer returned to the limo and drove to the entrance of the vast Subaku mansion. Naruto's chauffer opened the door for the two. Ino and Naruto stepped out. The same butler that greeted Gaara and Hinata was at the door, holding it open for the two teens. A different maid though showed them up two flights of stairs to Gaara's room.

"We're fine here. Thank you." Ino said to the young maid.

"Yes, and please if you need anything don't hesitate to call." Having said this, the maid left.

_**knock****knock**_

No response. Naruto then decided to open the door and on the bed two sleeping figures lay, Hinata, and Gaara. Ino smiled slightly and thought,_ 'Hinata, you found yourself a good guy…'_

_---------------------_

Well as u ppl kno I wasn't gonna post but my friend begged and annoyed the hell out of me for the next chapter. Here you go enjoy. Review or I really won't update no matter how much she bugs me.


	16. Beginning and End

**I do NOT own Naruto--Kishimoto-san is doing a pretty good job of doing so...However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

**---------------------**

**Chapter 16-Beginning of Many, End of Some**

Hinata yawned and looked at who was sleeping next to her. It was a spiky red haired boy. '_Gaara__-kun__…' _She thought happily. A yawn came over her and she fell asleep again.

Sun was hitting her face and she slowly opened her eyes. There was a blurry figure before her.

"Gaara-kun?" She saw a blurry figure of a guy putting on a shirt.

"Morning, sleepy head. It's already 10."

"Really?!" Hinata was still half asleep and was wearing Gaara's sweatpants. It was a bit long so she was rubbing her eyes and half walking, half stumbling over to Gaara. Then she accidentally flung the other excess part of the sweatpants onto the carpet and her other foot stepped on it and she fell face down onto the floor.

She raised her head and said, "I'm up!"

"Technically Hinata, you're down…"

"Haha, very funny, butt head."

Gaara helped her up and handed her a towel.

"I'm gonna go shower." Her gaze fell upon a black duffel bag. Her black duffel bag.

"Oh, ya, Ino and Naruto dropped it off last night."

"Oh, ya, I got to call her or text her and tell her thanks…"

"Okay, well I already showered so I'll just wait for you and watch TV."

Hinata went to go get clothes from her duffel bag and went over to the rice paper doors(uh..ya I forgt wat those r called hee hee sry…). She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Gaara had a steamer in his shower and a clear door. Hinata turned on the shower fairly warm almost hot; she also turned on the steamer. Soon enough the shower was filled with warm steam, she rinsed off the remaining suds in her hair. She took a few minutes to just relax her body under the heat of the warm steam. She turned the damp and humid knob. The water stopped. She dried herself and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. Her hand reached for the doorknob and warm steam poured out from the bathroom and a sweet, minty smell of shampoo poured into the room.

She walked behind the changing doors and started to put her clothes on. Once she was dressed in her usual skateboarding outfit, black skinny jeans, socks, gray logo-tee, and her black hoodie.

"Nice. Ready for breakfast?"

"Yep!"

They made their way down to the kitchen. It was immaculate. Spotless. Perfectly clean. It had black granite counter tops, contemporary cabinets, and a metallic fridge. There were eggs, two toasted pieces of honey, whole wheat bread, bacon, sausage, and French toast.

"OHMYGOSH!" She exclaimed. "Are you trying to seriously fatten me up? I probably don't consume this much calories lunch and dinner combined!!!"

"Ya, ya just eat. I have a surprise for you."

Gaara and Hinata ate as quickly as possible to make sure they finish their breakfast. But they squished some random words in while they were chewing such as: "Watchsjajsurpiess" or "Shryyicontastelshujyept"

They ate in comfortable silence (omitting the munching sounds, and loud swallowing). Gaara and Hinata both emptied their tall glasses that were filled with ice cold water.

"I'm done! Ha! I beat you and what?!"

"I'm done! Ha! I beat you and what?!"

"No, you didn't I finished way before you did!"

"No, you didn't I finished way before you did!"

"Nooooo-Ugh! Brain freeze!"

"Nooooo-Ugh! Brain freeze!"

They both broke out laughing.

"We both win how 'bout that?!" Gaara suggested.

**Monday at school**

"How was your stay at Gaara's house?"

"It was pretty cool." Hinata then went off in a daze.

**Flashback**

_"__Hinata__?"_

_"__Ya__ what's up?"_

_Gaara__ put __a her__ a silver chain with an onyx colored crescent moon as the pendant around her neck._

_"I know you're not a morning person."_

_"Wow, __Gaara__ thanks. This is amazing." She said as she touched every curve and __carve__ of the smooth surface of the onyx moon._

_She snuggled with him and watched the sunset._

**End of Flashback**

"Hinata?! Hello…?! Hina??!!! Are you there??!!!" Ino was frantically waving in front of Hinata's face. She was wondering what her friend could possibly thinking about with such a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, ya sorry 'bout that."

So are you ready to go to lunch? I'm asking you.

Hinata took a seat on her usual table with her usual random lunch. This time it was mac and cheese and chocolate milk and her usual bottle of peach and tangerine green tea. Her friends could never figure out why she had another drink besides the one that she buys for lunch. They were about to find out.

"Hey, princess!" Kin taunted from the side of the table across Hinata.

Hinata's hand was temporarily halfway to her mouth but continued to eat as if the repulsive _thing _in front of her was nonexistent. But by this time the three other girls had joined.

"Hey, punk I'm talking to you!!" Kin had raised her voice so much that by this time about three-quarters of the cafeteria was watching. Kin then grabbed Hinata's cheeks while she was in the middle of chewing by this time her table had also risen up. Then Hinata spat out the contents of her mouth into Kin's face!

"EEEEWWWWW!!!!!"

Then what's more Hinata took the remainder of her mac and cheese and dumped it onto Kin's shirt (oh ya the uniforn thing wasn't working so they lifted it they were allowed to wear anything they wanted).

"You want my attention?! You got it along with my lunch." Then Hinata smirked and opened her bottle of chocolate milk and poured it all over Kin's short skirt.

"YOU-BBBBIIITTTCCHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She said as she walked away to change.

The whole cafeteria was now silent. Then cheers and ohmygoshes were heard amongst everyone in the cafeteria. Hinata opened her bottle of peach and tangerine green tea, and started to drink it while her whole entire table stared at her as if she grew another head.

"What?!" Hinata asked as if nothing happened. The group then broke into laughter.

"Oh-gasp for air-my-gasp for air-GOSH!!!! Did you see her face?! It was hysterical!!!!" Temari exclaimed.

"Priceless!!" Tenten chimed in.

Ino and Hinata was still laughing uncontrollably. But when their laughter had finally ceased Hinata stuffed her tea into her black messenger bag and told everybody they should meet up afterschool. The small 5'4" frame wearing black skinny jeans, a black and hot pink t-shirt, black hoodie and DCs slowly faded into view. As a certain onyx eyed basketball player observed.

**Friday November 9****th**

**RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!****(The last bell of the day!)**

Hinata closed her locker and slung her black messenger bag around her shoulder. Temari, Tenten, and Ino showed up behind her.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey."

"Hiya!"

"Sup?"

"You ready to go Hinata?" Ino asked. The four walked away as a group and Hinata got on her skateboard while Ino and Temari unlocked their bikes and Tenten who decided to learn how to roller blade put her rollerblades on. The group disappeared from the view as fast as they had come. Halfway to Temari's house Gaara had crossed their path with Kiba on his bike, Naruto on his rollerblades, Shikamaru and Sasuke on their bikes as well while Gaara was on his skateboard.

"Hey!" Each group yelled to the other.

"Are you guys coming over to the house too?" Temari inquired.

"Yeah! We're just gonna order food unless you wanna cook? Just make sure it's edible I don't need a lawsuit." Gaara taunted her sister. Hinata then looked at Ino and Tenten. The girls put on their earphones while Hinata put her headphones on. Gaara already had their headphones on, so did Sasuke. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru put their earphones on. Temari started her tirade.

They rode in metal, rock, R&B, punk rock, and punk alternative music blasting off their iPod headphones and waiting for Temari to end her tirade. Skateboards were popped bikes were carried up the stairs and roller blades were taken off. Gaara grabbed the phone off the charger before Temari could get to it.

"GAAARRRAA!!!!" Hinata looked at Gaara and smiled.

"Chillax, Temari I got it." She waved her cellphone in front of Temari.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT?!!!" Gaara and Hinata both said in unison.

"Pizza."

"Pizza."

"Tacos."

"Chicken."

"Pizza."

"Ice Cream."

"Chips!"

"I already stocked up on junk food before you guys came there like 4 gallons or more of ice cream in the fridge. The junk food cabinet is also filled!"

"What do you want, Hinata?"

"I dunno…" Hinata said playfully. "Maybe you can remind me?"

Gaara and Hinata kissed and Sasuke rolled his eyes and interrupted.

"Did you order yet?!"

No response.

Sasuke sighed. _'Damn it!'_"HELLO I'M STARVING HERE!!!!! Where's my stupid tacos and pizza?!"

"Nice try Sasuke!" Kiba joked. Sasuke then shot him a death glare. _'Well…at least he's back to himself…I think…'_ Kiba's thoughts were interrupted with Naruto and Shikamaru bringing in a big bowl filled with chocolate and vanilla ice cream, and hot fudge and whipped cream.

"SWWEEEETTT!!!" Hinata yelled she was done making the orders and now was looking at the sundae. She grabbed a spoon and started to eat and so did everyone. Everyone except Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke why don't you eat? I thought you were starving?" She said handing a spoon in his direction.

"It's okay I don't have much of a sweet tooth." Hinata then looked at him as if he had just cut his hair and it was now as short as Yamato's.

Then she smiled. "Everybody has a sweet tooth." Sasuke smiled and took the spoon and started to dig into the sundae.

_**Ding! Dong!**_

"That must be the food!" Hinata said grabbing her wallet from her back pocket and heading over to the door.

Hinata emerged from the hallway with four large boxes of pizza with a large brown paper bag over it. So now you couldn't see Hinata's head anymore. The guys and girls all rushed over to Hinata to help her, so soon she was only carrying one box of pizza which she opened started to eat the pepperoni pizza inside.

"My treat everybody! Enjoy!"

"Sweeeeeettttt!!!!"

"Thanks Hinata!!!!"

Everybody started to pig out on tacos, pizza, spaghetti, and cookies while Temari and Gaara hooked up the DVD player.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Gaara slided the DVD shelf out and started to question the group, "Romance? Comedy? Thriller? Thriller and horror? Adv-"

"Thriller and horror!!!!" Everybody said in unison.

"Okay 28 weeks later it is." Gaara announced. Temari turned off the light and everybody took their seats. Gaara sat next to Hinata, then Sasuke took the seat next to her. Naruto then took a seat next to Sasuke then Ino and Tenten sat down and so did Temari. Shikamaru then took the seat next to Temari then Kiba sat down next to him. (Neji supposedly couldn't come bcz of a "project" but he went all red at the mention of Tenten)

In between "eeeewwwws", "whoa!", "that was cool!", and ect. One of the girls would let out a random "eeeeeppp!", and then throw their selves at the random guy or girl sitting next to them. Hinata though was too busy eating a whole pie of pizza to scream. But at the sight of the deserted pizzeria with the decayed body of the delivery guy she put down the pizza and put her legs up and leaned toward Gaara. Even though she couldn't see his facial expression Sasuke was pissed. The movie finally finished and it was already dark outside everybody grabbed their bags and went up the stairs. The guys went to Gaara's room and the spare guest bedroom. So did the girls. They all fell asleep talking about some random events.

**Monday at school** (Lunch!)

"Are you gonna sign-up for the skiing/snowboarding trip during the winter break?"

"Yeah," Hinata said. "its not like I have anything else better to do. Are the three gonna go?"

"Well, if you guys are I will too." Tenten said.

"I love skiing I'll come sign me up!" Temari said.

After lunch Ino signed everybody up for the skiing/snowboarding trip. Two weeks later they got the confirmations of their trip.

_Dear __Hinata __Hyuuga_

_I am pleased to inform you that in two days along with 59 of your other classmates__ you will be going to Hunter Mountain for your skiing/snowboarding trip. Please arrive at the campus by 4:30am on December 22, 2007, Saturday. The skiing/snowboarding trip will last until the following Saturday 29__th__. Please bring your own gear or you can rent at the ski lodge. But minimum requirements are a ski jacket and ski pants. Bring anything necessary for your convenience during your trip. Please confirm your trip by calling this number: 562-6365. Or confirm your trip on their website._

_Chairperson of PTA _

Hinata sighed and folded back up the letter she was going to confirm the trip on her laptop. She could just imagine Ino saying it: "Shopping trip whooo!!! We gotta find one that best suits your figure." She sighed again then laughed quietly to herself. Her phone rang as expected. Who was it she was expecting. Stupid question. No offence meant.

"Hey Ino!" Hinata greeted her best friend.

_"Hey __Hinata__ I already called up __Tenten__ and __Temari__ said they could go already."_

"Okay Ino. You know the drill: time, date, place, and goal."

_"Now you're speaking my language!__ Time __and Date__10:30am__ tomorrow. __Place: your house. Goal: shop for a skiing, or in your case snowboarding gear and cute clothes!!!!"_

"Gotcha!"

The next day was a blur of black, red, orange, blue, and a bunch of phrases "That's cute", "No!" "Okay", "Definitely!", and many more.

**Saturday ****December 22****nd**

"Get your butts in a seat!!! We're leaving in fifteen minutes!" The over excited teacher yelled. "You guys could room with whoever you want!!! Make sure you tell me in an hour."

Just the as Anko finished her sentence random shouts of "Anko-sensei" and frantically waving hands were in the air.

"I said an hour you stupid kids!!!!!" She shot everyone a death glare and almost all at once the teens quieted themselves down.

It's been two months. Not a long time. I think so. For two months now Sasuke has been wondering why he had let Hinata go. For two months now Sasuke has been holding himself back every time, every _single_ time, that Hinata hugged Gaara in the morning, and that Gaara would kiss her cheek. Every time they would hang out in the campus. Every time they would skate together and laugh every time they fell. Every _single _time…

Neji and Tenten. Naruto and Ino. Shikamaru and Temari. Gaara and Hinata. They all have been dating for about 2 months. Right now though they were all knocked out. Kiba and Sasuke on the other hand were sitting on separate seats. But both were blasting music into their ears. Sasuke stayed up to tell Anko the arrangement they were going to room in. He smiled they just had a random draw of names to be fair.

**An hour later…**

"…Okay Sasuke since the rest of your "crew" is sleeping. So you're my next victim."

He sighed heavily. "Okay…Naruto and Ino are rooming together along with…"

-----------

Please read and review i tried to make it as long as possible but i'M hungry...Hee hee anyways I hope you enjoy it and that you actually read my author's notes at the end of each chapters...Sryy for the late update and yes a week or soo is a late update for me.


	17. The way things are, for the worse

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 17-****The way things are, for the worse.**

"…Tenten, Gaara, and Kiba. Can we have the room across from theirs?"

"Ya, sure Uchiha." Anko replied in a monotone. "Next room?"

"Hinata, me, Neji, Shikamaru and Temari." Sasuke then looked out to the window. _'I liked that rock, paper, scissors__ game__.'_

**Flashback to an hour before**

_"Hey," __Sasuke__ said while taking his __heaphones__ off. __Hinata__ imitated his actions and the others followed. "Who's __gonna__ room with who?"_

_"Well…it has to be a fair pick. We can't have __Kiba__ and __Sasuke__-kun left out from the couple thing." __Hinata__ said and __Gaara__ twitched slightly at the '-__kun__' at the end of __Sasuke's__ name._

_"Yeah, that is true…Hey!" __Temari__ had a sudden __idea. __"Rock, paper, scissors!"_

_"What about it?"_

_"Well," __Temari__ started to explain. "Whoever loses goes to one room, whoever __wins__ goes to the other __room.__"_

**End of Flashback**

_'I'm lucky __Gaara__ sucks at rock, paper, __scissors__!' _He smirked and fell asleep.

The ride to Hunter Mountain was a smooth one not a lot of bumps.

Neji was thinking hard while he had his arm around Tenten who was sleeping. _'I've been so __indenial__. It wasn't __Hinata's__ fault that my dad died. I've blamed her for everything my wh__ole life. She was just a kid.'_

**Flashback**

_"DAD!!!!!!" a six year old boy cried. _

_"I'll be fine __Neji__ just take your cousin and get out of here!" __Hinata__ was four at the time and __Neji__ was six. __Neji__ then took __Hinata's__ hand and ran for their lives. His dad was fighting a burglar that had snuck into their house that tried to kidnap __Hinata__ for ransom. Then…then the event every six year old kid dreads__, or for that matter anyone, a gunshot resounded __from the house __Neji__ heard a loud scream. He looked back. He shouldn't have, t__he wall to ceiling windows were__ saturated with blood, and his dad's body fell limp to the floor then the killer came after __them. __Neji__ held his tears back and ran by the moment her reached the outskirts of his mansion, police sirens grew louder and tears filled his eyes as a policeman approached him._

**End of Flashback**

It hurt so much just to even think about it. But he couldn't believe it took him all these years to finally let it go and that it wasn't Hinata's fault. He never supported his cousin like he was supposed to. No, like he should _have. _Tenten helped him. Sasuke helped him. And maybe even Gaara.

Hinata was in Gaara's arms dreaming.

_"Keep it all one motion!" __Hinata__ instructed the boy on his skateboard before her._

_"I'm trying it's not as easy as it looks!" The boy popped the tail and slid his foot down the board. _

_"No,__ look," __Hinata__ crouched on her board about halfway of her returning to normal position she popped the tail hard and fast and then jumped. She then slid her foot across the board and then landed it. "That's how you do it. Just crouch, pop, jump, slide, and land." _

_But at that same moment she landed her Ollie her watch beeped. __"Oh __ya__ C'mon I __wanna__ go show you something." Both pre-teens__ pushed off __on their boards and as __Hinata__ led the boy followed. They went over a bridge and then to a park. There were olive green colored benches and blossoming Cherry Blossom Trees. _

_"Look…Isn't it beautiful?!"_

_The sun was setting. Each falling cherry blossom acquired a golden tint from the sun's rays. __The boy looked at __Hinata__ and the sunset. Her body was silhouetted from the bright sunset with calm and subdued colors. _

_He silently whispered, "Yes, it is." 'So are you.'_

_Hinata__ then smiled at the boy._

"…wake up you little punks!!!!!!!" Anko interrupting Hinata's dream.

But regardless, everybody was excited so they started to get out of the bus. Their things have arrived and hour earlier than they did. Sasuke for the hell of it walked over to Kin and Sai, and put his hand on each of their heads and smirked.

"Do you ever come up for air?!"

Then he walked away he got his laughs and now joined the group. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted.

"I'm going to snowboard!" Hinata announced.

"I'm going to teach Tenten here how to ski." Temari said somehow jokingly and mockingly at the same time.

The rest were either snowboarding or skiing. They arrived at their rooms 605 and 625. Hinata who was already extremely excited had gone ahead. By the time the rest of the group had arrived she was already outside of her room, wearing her goggles, helmet, and holding her snowboard which was gray and black stripes and a skull on it. (that's how my bro's skateboard that I use look like.)

"I already claimed one of the beds by the heater and window…For some reason their's six beds but I claimed the queen bed!" Hinata informed them. "I'm gonna wait for you guys so hurry up!"

In a few minutes Sasuke emerged from the door with the black plate engraved with the number 605.

"Everybody said that they'll just catch up with us at the slopes 'cause Temari has to give pointers to Tenten."

"Okay, so have you been snowboarding before?" Hinata inquired as the two figures with snowboards walked away.

They reached the lifts in a few minutes of waiting.

**In the hallway**

"Temari, I think they left already."

"Okay, I'm not surprised."

Ino just smirked.

**Back to the lifts**

Sasuke and Hinata were now both wearing their snowboards and getting ready to get off.

"…okay so we both get off at the same time and we hold each other's hand going down the first two or three feet then we let go and race down to the bottom of the mountain." Hinata repeated. Sasuke then was inserting random "yeps", "okay", or "exactly". They were almost at the one of the higher points when Sasuke said, "JUMP!"

So they did they both jumped off. At first to keep at an even pace they held each other's hand (uh…I never been snowboarding so I don't know if you could actually try that.) but then as they went faster they let go and Sasuke did a 180 to get to his normal position, goofy, like Hinata. They were half way down a mountain when they heard a scream. There was a mountain of white, powdery substance rolling at them at breakneck speed.

"Shit." Sasuke silently cursed.

"Holy Crap!!!!" Hinata was frantic. "Sasuke, hurry up damn it!" They both started to go down the mountain at a fast speed but the avalanche was catching up to them. _'Damn it, why now!?'_Sasuke thought. He did what he could. He carved over to Hinata, and told her to go to her left at the steepest angle she can and fast. But they were only snowboarding for a about a minute twelve seconds it the last of it caught up with them. Sasuke did what he could. He went over to Hinata and got behind her to protect her if anything. Everything after that was a blur.

**In the Common Room**** (2 hours later)**

"…why can't you go look for my friends?!" Gaara was pissed off.

Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba were all frantic. They were either worried at one corner, pacing, or yelling.

"I can't take this anymore!" Neji yelled out. "I'm going out to find my cousin!"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you do that." A guard said we'll have professional rescue team looking for other people and your cousin and friends as well."

"Neji, calm down." Kakashi said.

"How can I freaking calm down my cousin's out there!!!!" Neji yelled.

"You think panicking in here will do her good? Hinata's tough she'll manage." Kakashi attempted to calm Neji down.

"That's why I'm going out there! I can't just do nothing here!!!!!!"

"You think going out there will help? What if you get lost?! Have you thought of that?!"

Neji couldn't help it Kakashi had a point but he still made a weak attempt to retort, "But…"

**Somewhere out in the mountain **

I mix of groans, moans, and random yelps of pain came from a certain spiky, raven haired boy.

"Sasuke, you're burning up!" Hinata said as she removed his helmet and goggles.

Sasuke couldn't reply unless you consider a bunch of groans a reply. From what Hinata remembered Sasuke got behind her and they shot a few feet a hit a tree and half covered with snow. (highly unlikely to happen. Unless you're snowboarding unmarked territories maybe not even. My imagination is just running wild now…) She had dug herself loosely out of the snow and worked on getting Sasuke out.

"I…I'm..f..fiine. I think I just sprained my right ankle a bit." He said as he looked up to Hinata. "Take care of yourself."

She couldn't believe her ears. "I'm fine okay. I'm taking care of you, you're freaking burning up you know that right."

"Hinata get yourself back. Snowboard back. It might be a bit rough but you can do it."

"This is really not the time for props. Sasuke…" Sasuke grabbed her arm lightly.

"Hinata. I'll be fine. Just get yourself to safety, you can bring back help, okay?"

"Okay." She got up and strapped herself to her snowboard. Once she was done she said, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." with a smile. She put her helmet and goggles on and snowboarded towards the lodge a hundred feet or so below. The ride was rough. The snow was powdery and loose which put strain on her legs. But right now she didn't care. She wanted to get help for Sasuke.

As she reached the parts where the mini-avalanche had not reached the ride was a bit easier. She took a full fifteen minutes to get to the front of the lodge from the mid-top of the mountain.

Neji looked out the clear, slightly foggy doors. There was a snowboarder heading towards the lodge at breakneck speed. He took a closer look.

"Hinata…" He whispered. "Hinata!!!!" He yelled and then rushed to her as she skidded to a halt.

Neji embraced his cousin in a bear hug. "Oh…Hinata! I'm so glad you're okay!!!"

"Neji…-nii…" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. "I have to go get help for Sasuke-kun!!!!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, he saved me that's why I'm not hu-"

"HINATA???!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled. "God, thank you! Hinata!!!!!!" Gaara literally jumped on her. "God, Hinata you're okay?!!!! OHMYGOD!!!!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!!!!"

"Yeah…can you people stop hugging me!!!! I need to help Sasuke!!"

"What?!" They asked in unison.

Hinata didn't have time for this. "Just help me, please." She looked at them pleadingly.

"OK."

Gaara arranged for them to get o a helicopter and snowboard towards Sasuke with a professional snowboarder and paramedic. They got into the helicopter. They were getting ready to jump out. Hinata had an extremely determined look on her face.

"Get ready to jump out."

"I've been ready." Hinata said plainly.

"Hinata," Kabuto said. "Lead, and we'll follow."

"Okay."

She jumped out of the helicopter. Powdery snow cascaded behind her. As the two other followed they watched Hinata in awe as she tore down the avalanche-snow covered terrain in breakneck speed. Her heart beating fast and her face numbing from the extreme cold she continue to tear down and speed past each tree, not caring whether she could break her leg if she made a mistake. Gaara and Kabuto followed closely, or as close as they could keep up to the speeding Hinata. Every other turn she made she would look back to see if they were following. They were almost there, _almost_. But usually almost isn't good enough. She sped up.

"Sasuke…" She said skidding to a halt and unstrapping herself from the snowboard. The moment she was done doing so she ran over to Sasuke and checked to see if he was up. His eyes were closed. Hinata was about to tear up but she stopped herself.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Hinata took off her glove and placed her hand on Sasuke's face ,and then his neck to check his pulse. It was almost regular, almost.

Kabuto and Gaara finally caught up with her. Kabuto began to treat Sasuke…

**In the Lodge (****Hinata's**** room)**

Hinata clutched Sasuke's hand, his warm ones into her cold ones. She had fallen asleep on Sasuke's chest and her eyes were wet with tears. Sasuke opened his eyes slightly after almost a day of sleep. He knew where he was, but how he got there was a mystery soon to be unraveled. Then he felt…saw Hinata on his chest there was a glistening liquid on her cheeks, tears. _'She must've been worried about me.' _He got to his feet but winced slightly at the pain that lingered on his right leg. Taking care not to wake Hinata he walked over to the other side of the bed. He picked Hinata up, and laid her on the bed. Then he whispered, "Thank you, Hinata.

He went into the bathroom to shower. The hot water was hitting his bare skin, and steam was filling the room. A few minutes passed and his hand reached for the knob. The water slowly ceased, the water pressure slowly decreasing. Beads of water cascaded down his back and chest. His damp hair was clinging slightly to his face and the rest hung in loose spikes. He wrapped a towel around his hips and walked into the room. The open bathroom door spilled the contents of the room, humid hot steam saturated with the smell of shampoo and soap. He made his way over it to his duffel bag and grabbed a pair of boxers with skulls on it, and put it on under his towel. Hinata smelled the warm, humid air. She stretched out her and touched a blanket. _'A blanket?!'_She opened her eyes slightly, and scanned the room. She spotted Sasuke, and only Sasuke, not bothering to see that he was only wearing boxers.

Hinata saw the guy's figure and was overcome with joy. Sasuke heard a bit of rustling and wondered if he woke Hinata up. Just as he half finished his thoughts Hinata half jumped on Sasuke and half hugged him. He fell onto the bed next to hers, his bed, along with Hinata, who was now on top of him. He turned to his side and so did Hinata. She was clinging to him as if she had just regained something she had just lost. Sasuke, on the other hand, was stunned. Hinata was crying…and she was hanging onto him, so he put his arm around Hinata's waist and one on top of her head.

"I'm…soo…glad…you're…okay!" Hinata managed to say between sobs.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Sasuke smiled.

They stayed like that for a few minutes…until. They both heard a click on the door Temari came in…with Gaara.

"Hina…ta?" His voice was faint and hurt.

Sasuke immediately stood up. "Gaara it's n-"

Before he could finish his sentence Gaara stormed off in rage. Hinata got up. "Gaara!! Wait!!! GAARA!!!!" Though she was pleading him to stay she didn't move a single inch from where she stood.

"It's okay, go after him." Sasuke assured her. She finally caught up to her and put her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off violently and turned to face her. His turquoise eyes looking accusingly at Hinata's pleading bluish-gray ones.

"Gaara, please I'm begging you listen."

"Why?!!! So you could tell me that you'd rather but with Sasuke instead? Or that you don't love me anymore? Or that you _never_ even loved me?!! You know what I think we're not even right for each other. IT'S OVER!"

Gaara then walked away, leaving Hinata behind on her knees as she slowly dropped to the ground and leaned her back against the wall. Her forehead fell to her knees somehow muffling the violent sobs. She had no idea what to do. _'I didn't think this would happen again.' _Her body was weak and cold at what Gaara had just said. Just then a warm and strong hand was outstretched in front of her. She took it and was brought back to her feet, into the chest of someone she knows well. _'His smell…' _Her violent sobs turns into crying and then subsided. Sasuke put an arm around her body and held her until she no longer felt weak. Hinata told him what had happened. Sasuke lifted her chin up.

"Hinata, if he can't understand a small thing like this," He broke eye contact. "maybe his decision was right. But doesn't mean you can't make things right." It pained him so much to say that.

She laid her hands on his chest and looked up at him with her tearstained face for a different reason this time this time.

She said something that was supposed to be said four years ago. "Sasuke, thank you. I love you."

"I…" Sasuke faltered for a moment. "I love you too." Then he embraced her in a tight hug. But he then let go. "Like I said, it doesn't mean you can't make things right."

Hinata understood what he meant, she went after Gaara. She reached the common room and spotted Gaara's blood red and black hoodie. She went to that direction. She shouldn't have a pink haired cheerleader was making out with Gaara and it seemed that he was kissing back…

-----------

Sorry for the cliffy and late update...I wasnt able to write yesterday cuz i was hanging out with my friend and i hurt my leg skateboarding lol its not bad tho i think i just pulled sumtin...Well watever sry for my randomness but here's chapter 17 longest chapter I wrote...! Yay!!! and please read and review!!!!! THANKIES!!!!!


	18. Just the Exact Opposite

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.Just a few things I wanna say.**

**chocoGONEsushi **Thanks soo much I absolutely love your reviews and story you rock!  
**Darksmile **You were one of my first readers but I really haven't heard from you in a while but for everything thank you soo much!  
**sk8boardingizmybf **You rule! Thanks for supporting me beta-ing my first few chaps and helping me with everything just thank you!!!  
**kyuubizshadow** Thanks I love your story and thanks for reading my fic!  
**Anime-lover-44, Deidara-kun148, -.Don'txReplacexMe.-, Fluffy Pink Poo, Gina Ichimaru's Girl, Gokusotsu, -Hanyou- Hayami, Itafearme, KarenLovesMusic, Kawaiiitahina123, Kenshinlover2000, Mshinata **(i luv ur story!),**nisaa231295, Piisa, Princess iPod, Salote. **Thanks for reviewing.  
My anonymous reviewers:  
**Ninja Person, Selphie, Stephany, and Marissa.  
**Thank You!  
(If I missed anybody please let me know and I'm terribly sorry if I did I tried to do this as fast as I can and post the chap up for u guys)

To Everyone Thank You soo Much for your support and to all my subscribers I wish i can list you as well but you know who you guys are... But I present (short but important chapter) Chapter 18!!!!

**---------------**

**Chapter 18-****Just the Exact Opposite**

"Tayuya!?" Hinata said. "Well, Gaara if you wanted to go make out with Tayuya you could've just said so."

Then she walked away. She smirked. Gaara grabbed her wrist and said, "Hinata, I wasn't thinking. I was just upset."

"It's cool Gaara you know me, right or have you forgotten that too?! Back to my point If you wanted Tayuya you should have just said so."

"Hinata, she ca-"

Tayuya interrupted their conversation by planting another one on Gaara. Hinata left and said, "I was wrong everything worked out for the best."

When Hinata was no longer insight Tayuya broke away.

"Hey I know your still Hinata's friend so if you don't want her crushed you'll go out with me." Tayuya said. "By the way that's a statement not a question. See ya later." She stole another kiss from the now extremely confused Gaara.

She took out her pass key and slid it into the slot and opened the door. She scanned the room and found an extremely bored Sasuke, flipping from channel to channel waiting for her.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Wonderful! We made up and now we're getting married in Hawaii and honeymooning in Paris."

"That's great am I invited to the wedding?"

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"What?! I'm happy for you!"

"Stop being a smartass!"

"C'mon it couldn't have been that bad! It's not like u saw him making out with another girl."

"You got it!"

"Are you serious?!"

"I'll bet my long black hair on it. Either that or Tayuya and Gaara were having a contest on how fast they could suck each other's souls out."

Sasuke started to crack up. "I'm sorry…but…that…is…soo…HILARIOUS!!!!! Tayuya!!! Holy crap!!"

"You really want something to laugh about?"

Hinata then jumped on Sasuke and tickled him. But he was stronger than her so he ended up tickling her.

"Oh…my…God…! Sasuke stop!!" Hinata heard a show she liked playing on TV. "I love this show!!" It was extreme sports/reality show. Sasuke turned off the TV.

"Why watch it when you can experience it!?"

"'Cuz you know I'm gonna beat your butt at extreme snowboarding, and you know it!!"

"Is that so? Then why don't you prove it?"

"I'd love too! Let's go to the extreme snowboarding." Hinata got change in the bathroom and grabbed her snowboard, helmet, and goggles. While Sasuke waited for her at the doorway.

"Ready to get your butt beat?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

They made their way over to the ski lifts. They got off at the part where there were boxes and rails to grind on, half pipes, on a ton of extreme snowboarders.

"Ready to get your butt beat?!"

Hinata made it over to one of the half pipes and dropped in like it was nothing. Sasuke followed. They were doing a bunch of tricks Hinata and Sasuke was going really fast. Of course Hinata saw a blur of neon pink, black, red, and gray by the boxes and rails for grinding. By her guess Sasuke saw it too. She nodded in his direction. He knew what to do. They sowboarded off the half pipe and showed their skills off with grinds, 50/50s, BS boardslide, FS lipslide, noseslides, and a bunch of combos. Until they stopped and red and neon pink stopped. All four of them unstrapped themselves.

"What are you trying to do Hyuuga? Uchiha?"

"Shut up Tayuya." Sasuke took off his helmet and goggles and gave Tayuya a death glare that made her shut up.

"What do you guys want?" a red haired guy asked in a monotone.

"So he speaks, well, Gaara we don't want anything." Hinata mocked. "As for sakura-haired here I'd like to say thanks, for taking you off my hands."

In reality even though Gaara couldn't understand she still wanted to be friends with him. It hurt her so bad that Gaara and her couldn't be friends anymore. Hinata put her helmet and goggles back on and so did Sasuke. They snowboarded off Hinata turned back and gave Gaara and Tayuya a mocking wave and carved over to Sasuke.

"You want hot chocolate?"

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata half-lied. "Hurt, but fine."

"You know you're not making sense at all."

"Whatever…" Hinata said.

**Flashback**

_Hinata__ was __IMing__ on her phone when she bumped into a guy holding a similar full-keypad phone. __Hinata__ was on the floor, her books surrounded her and her __cellphone__ lay at the foot of the guy who had bumped into her._

_"__Ooowwww__!"__Hinata__ exclaimed. _

_"Sure, help the phone up not me." She said as she picked her books up._

_The guy picked her phone up, and said, "You're hopeLESSlylost62?!!"_

_"So what if I am?"_

_Wordlessly __Sasuke__ showed her his phone. __'__SkillzNbYonD__.'_

**End of Flashback**

"Anybody home?!" Sasuke was almost next to her snowboarding at the same rate as her.

"Oh, sorry flashback." Hinata said giggling. "So do you want hot chocolate?"

"Well, my guess is that's a yes. Even though I don't like sweets for some odd reason I like chocolate. But we have to change first were wet…"

"Hee…hee…I knew that."

**Their Room**

Hinata put her snowboard down and so did Sasuke. Hinata went over to get her usual clothes black skinny jeans, hot pink shirt, and a black and gray thick hoodie with skull and crossbones on it. Sasuke got slightly baggy black jeans, navy blue shirt with handcuffs on it and his own thick black zip-up hoodie with blue pinstripes. Both wore DCs with different designs.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, I'm ready."

"You know, you're the only girl I know that doesn't take an hour to change."

They got out into the hallway, and ran into Ino.

"Hey Ino!!!!!" Hinata waved to her best friend. She was about to run to her when she grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and ran dragging Sasuke along with her. Hinata gave Ino a hug Naruto, and Tenten and Neji ,and Kiba and Karin emerged behind her.

"Wow! You guys this is awesome!" She gave every single one a hug. "You guys want hot chocolate?"

The trip to the café turned for a table for two to a table for a table for eight. "Where's Gaara?" Ino asked.

"With Tayuya." Hinata said plainly. But besides her and Sasuke everyone almost spit their hot chocolate out.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"With Ta-"

"I think they heard you." Sasuke said covering her mouth with his hand.

"What do you mean WITH FREAKIN' TAYUYA?!" Naruto blew up everyone knew they were friends, but not as close as he was with Sasuke.

"I really don't think I should be talking about Gaara's personal life."

"You guys didn't break up did you?" Ino asked cautiously.

"To be specific he broke up with me."

"When?!" Tenten and Neji asked in unison.

"This morning."

"You're okay with that?" Karin asked her. Kiba continued, "Are _you _okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorta okay. Hurt but that's normal." Hinata finished up the rest of her hot chocolate and said, "Sorry guys excuse me."

She got up and left the table and so did Sasuke with a curt wave they were both gone. Hallway from hallway every door they passed by neither spoke. Finally they reached the room and Hinata broke the unbearable silence. She sat down on her bed and grabbed the 1.5 liter Poland Spring water bottle always sitting by her bedside.

"Well, that was one heck of an interrogation." She said as she got up and Sasuke joined her. "Want some?" She said as she tilted the bottle of water towards Sasuke.

"Yep, thanks." He took a gulp from the bottle and handed it back to Hinata who put it on the side of her bed again. "I can never really have sweets without water."

'Yeah, me too." She said with a slight smile.

Hinata opened the curtains it was almost sunset. "Wanna come outside?"

"Yeah."

The two of them took themselves to the balcony of their room. The each snowflake reflected the shades of orange. They seemed to be billions of billions of small mirrors. Hinata shivered slightly, and Sasuke put his arm around her.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." _'So are you.'_

Hinata laid on the bench/lounge chair that was under the awning of the veranda. Sasuke followed.

"So…did you recover from that interrogation yet?"

"Yeah I guess so. I'm glad to have you as my friend."

They watched the sunset together. Hinata closed her eyes and fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke said, "Me too." in almost a whisper. Then he kissed her forehead and brought her inside before she caught a cold.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Hinata was kneeling on her bed shaking Sasuke, who had fallen asleep on her bed, slightly. "Wake up!" She didn't want to yell because the others were still sleeping. There was only one thing she hasn't tried yet, no not _that_ one thing the other one thing. She kissed him. Sasuke finally woke up and the kiss turned into a make-out and then they broke away but their noses were still touching.

"It took you long enough!" Sasuke joked.

"Very funny." Hinata said. "I'm gonna go shower we have a lot of things to do after all from sunset to dawn we're gonna party like there's no tomorrow you know why right?"

"Yes, because it's Christmas Eve." Sasuke kissed her.

-----------------

Please read and review. I apologize soo much for the short chapter!!!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks to all of my readers for supporting me!


	19. Gifts

**I do NOT own Naruto! However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

**Thanks for givig me me 107th review!!!! You guys rule!!**

**Chapter 19-****Gifts **

Hinata had the bathroom door open and was finishing brushing her teeth. After she was done she went over to her bed where Sasuke was sitting.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said as she sat down. Hinata was wearing a red plaid mini skirt with chains on both sides, black and gray stripes thigh highs, her mid leg-high black converses, a black and red t-shirt, and a black hoodie with a bunch of graffiti with faux gray fur.

"What? No green?" Sasuke teased then Hinata pointed to her scrunchy that tied her long black and indigo hair into a loose ponytail.

"Green." She smirked at Sasuke and then leaned on him.

"Oh, wow!"

"You know Sasuke you're like a brother to me."

"Ya and you're like a sister to me. Why the sudden reality check?"

"Because…I really think we should stop kissing and making out with each other."

Sasuke smiled slightly with a hint of smirk. "Yeah, so do I." Hinata looked at him quizzically. "I'd much rather have you as a friend than lose you as a girlfriend forever."

Hinata yawned, "Thanks Sasuke. I don't know why I woke up so early." She leaned toward Sasuke, and looked at the clock that said six forty-five. "I have to wake up Neji-nii."

Hinata walked over to the far side of the room and over to Neji's bed, and started to shake him. "Neji-nii! Neji-nii! Wake up!!!"

"Is the house on fire?" He mumbled.

"No! We're not even at home!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Then go away!"

"Neji-nii, wake up!!!" Neji simply just groaned. _'Well, I can't do what I did with __Sasuke__ but…'_

"Fine Neji-nii, I'll just go back to making out with Sasuke-_kun._" She made sure to stress the "kun" after Sasuke's name. A strong hand grabbed her wrist as she turned and in an annoyed voice, that belongs to the owner of the strong hand, said, "I'm up!!"

"Ohayo, Neji-nii." Hinata said with a slight hint of mockery in her voice. Neji got up and hugged Hinata who returned the hug. While she was doing so, Neji kissed her forehead.

"Neji-nii?" Hinata looked up to her cousin who was about 5'5".

"Nanda, Hinata?"

"You wanna come have breakfast with us?"

**Near the end of the Christmas Party**

"Sasuke," Hinata said looking up to her bestfriend. "Can I step out for a bit?"

Sasuke took his arm off of Hinata. "Sure."

Hinata walked across the room and reached for the knob of the door and stepped out unnoticed, except by three people: Ino, Sasuke, and Gaara. She walked past many empty hallways, rooms, and bright yet somehow desolate lights on the Christmas Tree. She reached into her pocket for two keycards, one for her own room and the other for the other group's room. She took the one for her own room and slid it into the slot the small light blinked green and she turned the handle. She turned on the light, which flickered and then lit up completely. She went over to her other suitcase and under her clothes she unraveled a few nicely wrapped boxes of many different sizes and color. Each had a small card attached to it. She took out four boxes, one was a small, rectangular one wrapped in red wrapping paper. Another was a larger, heavier, similar rectangular box, wrapped in blue wrapping paper. A long rectangular wrapped in green and black, and also a rectangular box wrapped in red wrapping paper. She put each one on the beds of her roommates. Then she walked over to the door turned the doorknob and shut off the light with her other hand. She then closed the door. The boxes piled up by the door, where she had placed them, greeted her in a happy and eerie sense for one of those boxes was for Gaara.

She carefully took out the other keycard and slid it into the slot. Once again the light blinked green. She took each of the boxes in the room and placed them on the rightful bed, and last but not least Gaara's bed. She placed a small rectangular box covered in red wrapping paper. But something that she had not planned out but found herself in tears while taking off the crescent moon pendant and necklace and placing it on top of the box as well.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. Goodbye." Hinata placed the keycard under Ino's pillow, turned off the lights, and closed the door behind her. Once again she passed by the desolate scene. As she got nearer to the door where the party for their school was being held the music grew louder. She wiped her tears off and her hand faltered but at the second try she confidently reached for the knob and entered. Her immediate destination was the DJ, she handed him a CD that contained one song and one song only.

The DJ started to speak through the microphone. "Hey, hey guys are you ready for an international twist to things?" He pointed the mic to the teenagers and got a good response. "Well, here we go DtecnoLife by UVERworld! I've been informed it's a sort of sad song but kind of an upbeat tune last dance of the night guys enjoy it."

"Thanks." Hinata said to the DJ.

"No problem."

Hinata was going to search for Sasuke but he was right behind her. He stretched out a hand and Hinata to the dance floor. The song started. Hinata and Sasuke just seemed to go with the flow. Sasuke had Hinata in a hug, but not too restricting yet, not too loose. The last dance of the night seemed to have cast an enchantment. Then the second to the last line played.

"Remember…modoranai kedo…" (Remember…though we cannot return…)

"Even how much I hope I could…" Hinata mumbled as she hugged Sasuke tighter.

The song ended. Before all of the students came pouring out of the room Sasuke led Hinata to the door and to the balcony. There was a light snowfall.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

"Merry Christmas, Hinata. I love you."

"I love you too."

They left the balcony and joined their friends.

**In the rooms**

Shikamaru got his keycard out and slid it into the slot and turned on the lights. Everyone saw presents on their beds.

"Sweet that's awesome who are these from?" Shikamaru exclaimed walking over to his bed and lifting up a rectangular box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

Each one of them walked over to their beds and picked up a gift.

Sasuke unwrapped a large, heavy, similar rectangular box, wrapped in blue wrapping paper. While Shikamaru unwrapped his gift, which was a hand carved chess set that still smelled of apple wood. "Damn, Hinata this is awesome!!!! I can finally beat my dad on a chess set he'll want to play over and over again."

Temari unwrapped a small, rectangular one wrapped in red wrapping paper. "Hinata, ohmygosh how did u know I wanted a Japanese fan?"

"Just a hunch." Hinata said with a grin.

Neji opened a long rectangular box wrapped in green and black. They were decorative swords, real but decorative. He smiled maniacally toward Sasuke's direction.

"No, Neji-niii!!!!! It's not for that!!!" Hinata exclaimed.

Last but not least was Sasuke's present it was a skateboard.

"Hinata, why'd you get me a skateboard?"

"Since you like to snowboard I figured that you would like skateboarding." She said walking over to Sasuke.

"Thanks Hinata." Sasuke said then she kissed her forehead.

Somebody knocked on their door.

"I'll get it."

Hinata opened the door only to find herself face to face with Gaara.

"Uh..hey, Gaara…" Hinata stumbled for words.

"I need to talk to you." Gaara said while his fist was tightly clenched.

"Sure." They went out into the hallway and Hinata closed the door behind her.

"Wassup?" Hinata started off their conversation, but Gaara wasn't interested.

"Hinata," Gaara said unclenching his fist and letting her…the necklace Gaara gave her, dangle and held it up to her face, "I gave this to you!!!"

The necklace caught the light in many various ways, but the message was sent. She looked away.

"Hinata, I gave this too you and a few days ago I was trying to say Tayuya came onto me and I knew it was wrong to kiss her, but she threatened me…"

"Break up with her. I'll be fine." Hinata walked away from Gaara but she wasn't going to get away that easily. Gaara caught her wrist. But then he let go and went back to his room. Hinata now had the necklace on her wrist and decided she would wear it again only if their friendship proved to be strong enough.

------

Sorry for the short chapter!!! Read and review sry cGs I really didnt have any idea for the party so i just skipped to this. Hontouni Gomenasai!!!!!! (I'm pretty sure that means I'm really sorry)


	20. Recollection

**I do NOT own Naruto! However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

**-----------**

**Chapter 20-****Recollection**

Hinata's crescent moon necklace glinted in the summer sun. Everybody was at Sasuke's family house having fun. They were having a barbeque. So of course there's water gun fight. School is finally over. At last! The girls and guys were in the pool.

"CANNON BALL!!!!!!!!" An overactive blond yelled out.

The girls screamed. But when the water calmed they went after Naruto jumping on him and keeping him at the bottom of the seven feet part of the pool. Then Naruto finally surrendered in the form of a muffled attempt at apologizing to the girls slowly one by one they all rose up to the surface, only to be dragged down by one of the guys. Hinata was dragged down by Sasuke, Tenten was dragged down by Neji, Ino was dragged down by Naruto, Temari was dragged down by a surprisingly overactive Shikamaru, Konan was dragged down by Gaara, and Karin was dragged down by Kiba. All of the girls struggled to get back to the surface, but they were all already at the bottom. They all finally came up for air.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" All of the girls exclaimed.

So the guys did what every guy would do. They sank to the bottom of the twelve feet pool, and swam away from the girls. So the girls followed. It turned into a game of underwater tag. They were either chasing their best friend or a random person. Nobody was dating anyone anymore but they were closer than ever. Sasuke swam to the shallower side of the pool and got out followed by Hinata. Sasuke then grabbed one of the water guns and started shooting at Hinata who was wearing a black bikini with a skull and crossbones on it.

Hinata screamed a little because the water was ice cold. "SASUKE!!!!"

So she also grabbed one of the water guns. One by one each of them got out of the pool and grabbed a water gun. It became a boys vs. girls water gun fight. Whenever they ran out of water they would just pick up a new gun with more ice cold water in it. Then Hinata took cover in the pool by jumping in it. Sasuke followed. They had an underwater water gun fight.

When everybody finally ran out of water and energy they stopped and put a towel around themselves and sat at one of the benches and ate.

"Man…that was one hell of a game even Akamaru got in to it!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should really do this more often Sasuke." Naruto said half chewing, half talking.

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun!!!!" Hinata exclaimed taking a bite out of her hotdog.

"Well, not to kill all of the fun but what are you guys going to do for the next two and a half months?" Gaara said.

"Who cares!" Hinata said.

**Dinner at Fiore ****(July 11****th**

Temari lifted up her glass and lightly tapped it with the knife to get everyone's attention. Gaara stood up as well.

Temari started off. "Well, as you guys know. We're here because me and Gaara have something important to say."

"It's Gaara and I dumbass." Gaara mumbled.

"Who cares!" Temari retorted. Then she cleared her throat. "My dad wants us to live with him in D.C."

Gaara picked up the rest of the sentence, "He said that he wants us to move there for our own good, and that our mom will be coming too and its temporary. But knowing my dad he'll find a way to make it permanent, but we will try to get back to New York."

"So…" Hinata said trying to start a sentence.

"Gaara, man you can't leave!" Kiba said.

"are you coming back?!" Hinata finished her sentence and was now clutching her necklace.

"Well," Ino said with an uncertain look on her face and more in her voice as she said, "I thought it would be best if I waited."

"What? What do you mean if it was best if we waited…?!" Hinata said she was almost going hysterical.

"Tenten and I are moving." Ino said.

But before Hinata could respond Shikamaru spoke up. "My dad also said that we're moving, only temporarily though."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore she got up left.

"Wait, Hinata!!!" Sasuke came after her.

She was at least few miles away from the restaurant while riding her skateboard. Her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?!"

"Hinata," the voice on the other side of the line said.

"Sasori-kun!?" Hinata exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, Hinata, I have bad news." Sasori said.

No response.

"Hinata your Dad told me to tell you that you need to come back. He said it's way too dangerous for you to stay there right now."

"What?!" Hinata said she couldn't take this anymore. She fell off her skateboard and her phone flew a few feet away. Sasuke finally caught up with her and helped her up. Her bruised face was tearstained. Her cellphone got ran over by a car. She cried her eyes out on Sasuke's chest.

"I don't…want…to…go…!!!"

"I know, it'll be fine Hinata…I promise."

**Day before ****Hinata**** leaves**

Sasori walked Hinata, on the streets she walked many times, holding her skaterboard in her hands. Many words could've been said but neither had the strength nor the courage to say a word. A key was pushed into the door knob and the lock turned. The door was pushed open. As usual Hinata took of her shoes and slumped on the couch. She eyed the many suit cases on the wall by the door. They were hers. Sasori sat down next to her and broke the unbearable silence.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you tried your best." Her replies were minimal.

"Hinata," Sasori said with a lot of guilt, "remember when we promised to protect each other no matter what it took?"

Though said as a question Hinata took it as a statement. She did remember. Slowly her lips opened and formed words that were last said one year ago on the same day.

"I'll protect you from anybody, anything." At this point Sasori joined. "Whatever happens we'll protect each other even if we have to jump in front of a speeding car, take a bullet through my heart, jump off a cliff. And never will we leave the other by themself except to do things they need to do on their own." Silly as it may seem it's true.

**Flashback**

_Hinata__ was a three year old girl and a spiky red-haired boy had just approached her._

_"Hi!"_

_"H-hi…" she replied. Her usual stuttering usually prevented her from saying a full sentence._

_"What's your name?"_

_"H-Hi-__Hinata__Hy__-u- __Hyuuga__!"_

_"I'm __Sasori__." The spiky red haired boy replied. "How old are you?!"_

_"T-__th__-three!"__ She exclaimed out of nervousness, __and then__ she looked down at her feet._

_"I'm five!" Then the boy put his hand in front of him and had all fingers separated then he started to count, "One…two…three…" He looked at his hand and suddenly exclaimed, "We're only two years apart, __Hinata__!"_

_"__Uhh__…" After that the rest of her response was inaudible._

_Sasori__ took her hand in his and ran, __Hinata__ was forced to run as well. __Hinata__ was panting while __Sasori__ was smiling. Then he stopped short. In front of them lay a beautiful garden. __Hinata__ though only three was mesmerized by it beauty. __Sasori__ tugged on __Hinata's__ sleeve and she followed. There was a bench swing and __Hinata__ and __Sasori__ both got on and sat__in comfortable silence._

_"Let's be friends!!!" __Sasori__ said out of nowhere. "But since I'm older I'll protect you."_

_"Okay!" __Hinata__ said confidently and lost her stuttering__. "But I will protect you too!" She smiled and moved closer to __Sasori_

**End of Flashback**

Hinata gained her three year old self once again and moved closer to Sasori. He put his arm around her.

"Arigatou, Sasori-kun." Then her eyes closed in the arms of her protector.

**Next Day**

Sasuke went to see Hinata off. But then as she got into her plane a waved good-bye…

**Flashback**

_His body was then overcome by a sudden __urge__. He bent down __slowly,__ the atmosphere was tense, yet solemn. __Sasuke's__ lips were a small fraction of an inch away from __Hinata's__ when...her eyes opened slightly and closed the gap between his lips and her. __Hinata__ broke away though._

_"This is wrong. You have a girlfriend." She stated.__"But I've never felt anything like that with her." He said with overflowing emotion.__'Only once I have.'_

_"No, I can't..." A tear drop rolled down on her cheek. __'This feeling is so__ nostalgic.'_

_Sasuke__ wiped off the tear drop on her cheek, and then said, "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt __you_

_He got up from the bed. He walked towards the door, but was cut short. __Hinata__ hugged him from behind. But she didn't say a word. __Sasuke__ turned to hug her to. No one knows how long they stayed there. But this time __Sasuke__ broke away. He walked down the stairs and closed the door behind him._

**End of Flashback**

_'Now I know why it was so nostalgic...'_ "Hinata!!!!!" He started banging on the glass.

"Hinata…Hinata…Hinata…Why Hinata...why did I leave you three years ago??!!"He screamed._'Why? I never thought I would meet you again and after that time you said your last good-bye to me on that day__, the day…__you let me kiss you.__' _

**Sasuke's**** Apartment**

He scavenged his old skateboard from out the closet.

_'I never thought I'll ever see this again. Should I come after her?! I let her go the last time…' _Sasuke then clutched the trucks of his board and, "Not this time Hinata!!!!!!" He screamed. "I won't let you go again!!!!!!!"

**Flashback**

_"C'mon __Sasuke__, I'm taking you to the __skateshop__!" She said grabbing his wrist and tucking her board under her arm. "You seriously have got to be tired of running around after me everywhere." A twelve year old __Hinata__ said._

_"Wait, __Hinata__!!!! I can't skateboard_._" __Sasuke__ protested._

_"Trust me, you will after this." __Hinata__ smirked and __Sasuke__ rolled his eyes._

_They entered a __skateshop__ called "Adrenaline". __Sasuke__ was a bit worried at first but he seemed to blend in with his '__ya__…whatever' attitude, his punk/rock clothes, and his looks. __Hinata__ pulled him along with her he was a bit reluctant but hey it was pretty fun after a while. They first looked around the store at skate shoes, clothes, and __headphones(__Hinata's__ favorite part)._

_A guy came out of the back and __Hinata__ waved at him._

_"__Kotetsu__-kun, where's __Izumo__-kun?"_

_"He's at the back, __Hina-chan__." _

_"Can we take a look at the new decks? I'm getting him a skateboard."_

_"Of course!"__Kotetsu__ smiled. _

_"C'mon, __Sasuke__-kun!"__Hinata__ pulled on __Sasuke_

_"Are you sure we're allowed back here?" His voice was a bit tense. (Surprising, I know!)_

_"Of course, now would you stop whispering after all I am the __owner.__" She smirked. __Sasuke__ looked bewildered. "I asked my Dad for a skate shop. I told him it would be a good investment."_

_"Wow, this definitely tops my list I've asked my dad and mom for a lot of crazy things but never a __**skate shop**__!"_

_"Whatever, __Sasuke__."__ She said then pointed at the decks. _

_"These are __**sweet**__!" __Sasuke__ and __Hinata__ scanned the decks then out of nowhere, "Oh sweet! This is definitely for you!" __Hinata__ exclaimed out of nowhere. (__not__ like sweet __aww__ more like sweet cool!)_

_She handed him a deck with a black background the word "Adrenaline" tagged on the back in metallic silver, outlined in blood red. _

_"You're right!!" He high-fived me then they did their handshake. (Sorry, Top Secret!)_

_"Okay now time for your trucks." __Hinata__ led and __Sasuke__ followed. _

_They went over to the shelves with all the trucks and one immediately caught __Sasuke's__ eye. It was the same shade of blood red on his skateboard and a black base. He immediately pointed to it. He picked it up and said "These are perfect!"_

_"Oh, __ya__ You've got a good eye!"_

_She piled that on top of the board._

_"Now for the wheels."__Hinata__ picked up black wheels with a clear center and a single red line. _

_"Sweet!"_

_A guy behind her handed __Hinata__ red bearings, hardware and black __griptape__ with red ninety-degree angles connected to each other making a pattern on the __griptape_

_"__Arigatou __Izumo__-kun.__ I'm __gonna__ go bother __Kotetsu__-kun and ask him to put the skateboard together."_

_They came out from the back and they saw __Kotetsu__-__kun._

_"__Kotetsu__-kun we're done choosing the parts! Can you put it together?"_

_"No __prob __Hina!" __Kotetsu__ smiled. _

_They watched him closely as he put together the skateboard. First he put the __griptape__ trimmed the excess. He then put the bearings into the wheels. He poked a hole into the __griptape__ where the bolts would go. He then attached the trucks to the deck. __Kotetsu__ then __put the bearings in, and __tested out the wheels, and then attached it. _

_"Done!__ Finally, here you go, __Hina__."_

_"__Arigatou __Kotetsu__-kun!__ You're the best!"_

_"Yes, I am and don't you forget it!" He patted __Hinata__ on the head. _

_"__Hai __wakata__!"__Hinata__ the handed the board to __Sasuke__ "How do you like your board?"_

_"Nice, I can't wait to try it out."_

_"Hold on, __Sasuke__. You'll need skate shoes its way better than your basketball shoes__. T__rust me I know."_

_They stayed at the skate shop for about forty-five more minutes picking out skate shoes for __Sasuke__. Finally __Hinata__ agreed on one with __Sasuke_

_"__Rin-chan__!"_

_"__Hinata-chan__!"_

_Sasuke__ observed that __Hinata__ always called the people working here –__kun__, or –chan. __Rin__ and __Hinata__ engaged in a small conversation. Then __Rin__ glanced at him and smirked. __Sasuke__ then heard a muffled giggling which made him turn a slightly dark shade of red. He looked away to avoid any further humiliation. He eventually heard her say her goodbye after five or so minutes._

_"C'mon let's try out your board!" She smiled at him._

**End of Flashback.**

Sasuke found himself riding that same board three years later. He was half was to the mansion. After all this time he only then realized he must be going about twenty miles per hour. On his face he had the most serious look, but he couldn't help it. He smirked. _'Still rides like a charm!'_ He arrived unharmed at the Uchiha Estate. This was a good thing considering he hasn't touched the board since the eighth grade. He stormed into the house to find that his father didn't wish to be disturbed by anyone. But Sasuke didn't care. He busted into his father's study.

"Father, I need to borrow the private jet as soon as possible!"

Fugaku was about to ask why but then he saw Sasuke's expression. One he knew well.

"It will be ready for you tomorrow at 12:45pm be there one hour before."

"Thank you, Father!"

"And Sasuke, Happy Birthday."

He had completely forgotten. _'That's why __Hinata__ said she couldn't bear to go not on this day.'_ "Thank you, Father."

**In ****Sasuke's**** apartment**

He could hardly believe it she wasn't going to let Hinata go! He's correcting the mistake he made three years ago. He was knocked out though after he finished packing up his clothes he fell asleep.

_"I hope you liked your birthday present as she spun the wheels on __Sasuke's__ new skateboard. Because," She said in a tone that could kill if she pleased (__dnt__ worry this isn't one of those times) "we're going to try it out." _

_Hinata__ gave __Sasuke__ a hug. "That was a good session__ skater!" __**Skater...skater…huh…**_

_The sun was setting on the far horizon. _

_"Isn't it beautiful? I mean just look at that…"_

_Sasuke__ looked at the small silhouetted frame against the slowly fading sunset._

_"Yes, it is." 'So, are you__…'_

He sat up and woke up with a start. Then looked at the alarm clock by his bedside that said 7:43. He had a lot of time to get ready. He arrived at the airport at 10:20 _'Hina-chan I…I…'_

"I'm coming…" He muttered changing his original sentence.

He looked at the glass and its reflection and for a moment he saw Hinata as a twelve year old girl again standing beside him…

------------------

I hope you guys get it now Hinata's dreams are fragments of her past with Sasuke and I hope this flows because I wrote some parts before the others. I tried to make it as long as possible and dont worry this isn't the end but I am taking a break until I get better ideas I'm not going to update...also please review. Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it because I most certainly enjoyed writing it(whoa formal much lol) but i did so please review and i hope it flows and you guys liked it!


	21. Inside Looking Out

**Chapter 21-****Inside looking out**

Hinata took her seat, on the cushioned seat of the Hyuuga private jet, across from Sasori. She buckled her seat belt reluctantly and looked out the window wishing she was inside her best friend's arms not looking out hoping she was. But all she could do was recall the memories they had together…

**Flashback**

_The normally hectic streets were baron. The lights flickered but it was of little use since only an idiot would be roaming the streets right now. In __Hinata's__ house the guys__ and girls (__Ino__ was forced)__ have gathered and junk food lined the table. Her eyes glowed as she came down from the stairs with face paint and a clearly two sizes bigger Giants jersey. She joined __the __everyone__ quickly on the couch as the cable box flashed 6:00. Random shouts of 'Hell __ya__, this is what we've been waiting for the whole season!' resounded of off the wall of __Hinata's__apartment. They stood up for the National Anthem and sat back down to watch the game. Hands mechanically reached into the bowls of cheese puffs, chips, more kinds of chips, popcorn, chicken rings, and even candy, in other words whatever __Hinata__ could get her hands on. _

_**Hours or so later… on the fourth quarter**_

_"How could you not __freakin__' see him he was right there!!!!!! That damn ball almost got intercepted!!!!!" __Hinata__ yelled __as she pointed to the big screen TV and yelled at it._

_"Oh my GOD!!!!__ What the hell are you doing pass that stupid ball already!!!!!!" __Sasuke__ yelled joining __Hinata__ and yelling at the TV. __"Oh my GOD!!!__ See, stupid!!!!! You're lucky you didn't lose any yard__s__ seriously you can't get too comfortable make up your mind."_

_Sasuke, __Gaara, __Hinata, __Kiba, __Neji, __Shikamaru, __Tenten__, and __Temari__ were practically almost on their knees as the Giants reached 3__rd__ and goal. (__not__ sure if that actually happened… but I do remember having it reached the 4__th__ and __sumtin__…While I'm at it I am no way associated with the NFL just a Giants fan basing a part of my story on the __**amazing **__Superbowl__ yesterday!!!)_

_Everybody jumped as the winning pass was thrown. This game was decided. The patriots couldn't have scored another touchdown. As the last second on the timer passed everybody jumped up__ and said,__ "OHMYGOD!!!! OHMYGOD!!!!! THE GIANTS WON!!!!!!!!!! THE GIANTS WON!!!!! THEY FREAKIN' WON HELLZ YA!!!!!!!!!" _

_Hinata__ jumped on __Sasuke__ who fell on the couch she hugged him so tightly. _

_"Why are you hugging me __Hinata__?!"__Sasuke__ said bewildered._

_"The Giants won!!!" __Hinata__ exclaimed!!! "I'm just __freakin__' excited!!!"_

_Sasuke__ patted her head…weird girl…He smirked._

_**Her first day…**_

_She walked down the hallway. After homeroom she had computer. _

_'Room 452?__ Where is room 452…?' _

_She finally got there and the room was cool and had a lot of unfamiliar kids. A guy that had a mask and an orange book giggled while reading the book and clicking the mouse and typing something._

_Hinata__ sighed, 'Must be the teacher…He looks like he's the most mature in this…I'd rather not.'_

_"Excuse me." __Hinata__ said trying to be polite. _

_The masked guy acted as if he hadn't seen nor heard her. _

_"Hey!!! Can't you hear me?!" Still no response came.__ 'Oh!!! He's in for it now!!!!' She thought._

_Hinata__ was a quick thinker if it includes a.)Something she likes doing. B.) Being really evil and torturing somebody. So you can pretty much figure out what __Hinata__ did. __She reached for the guy's face and pulled his mask down. Only for a split second she saw what was underneath the mask but he ducked under the desk before her eyes could register what has happened. The guy came back up._

_"Who are you?!" He said extremely annoyed._

_"I'm the new student and you're supposed to be helping me instead of looking up…I'm not even __gonna__ say it… on the __freakin__' internet."_

_"New student, huh?__ Well let me see my first impression on you is I hate you and you're an idiot."_

_"Oh, how __will I live with __myself?!__"__ She said with sarcasm. "__Just point me to my seat." _

_"Take one and like it." Her obnoxious teacher said. _

_"With pleasure."__Hinata__ said taking the last unoccupied seat farthest away from the teacher. She sat down and heard the teacher say free period. 'Great __no good teacher…'_

_She sat there looking up the __randomest__ crap online. No instant messaging. No email. What is there else to do online? She still had thirty minutes left. 'I guess no one wants to sit next to the new punk girl, judging from the empty seat next to me. __While every other seat is taken._

_"Sorry, __Kakashi__-sensei I was doing errands for __Tsunade-sama__." A fairly tall guy said. He had spiky red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. _

_**Lunch **_

_"…well I have to go."__Ino__ said._

_Hinata__ took another bite of her corn bread. She put her head phones on and turned up the volume, while noise constantly competed with her music. Just then she saw an annoying spiky, raven haired boy came into her view, much to her annoyance._

_"What?!"__ She snapped. _

_"Vicious aren't we?" The boy mocked. _

_"What do __**you **__want?!" _

_"Easy, here." He slapped two tickets on the lunch table and said, "Saturday."_

_Hinata__ eyed the tickets suspiciously. She reached for them wondering what they were for, and who she should take._

"Please buckle your seatbelts and get ready for takeoff." An over head speaker said.

--------------

Uh yes in a way it is a spoiler and since I cant wake up I have to sleep early... so I just posted it up. Hope you like it i'M finally back!!!! (wit my inspiration) PLEASE READ IT THOROUGHLY AND REVIEW THAT'S WHERE I GET MY INSPIRATION...thanks and I already know what the next chapter is going to be...evil smirk (ask my friends I do that a lot!)


	22. Unknown Face

**I do NOT own Naruto! However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

**------------------------**

**Chapter 22-****Unkown Face **

_'Ugh! What the hell am I suppo__sed to do with two tickets to tomorrow's game?" __Hinata__ pondered lying on her bed. "I don't even have __friends__ here- wait…" She reached for her __cellphone__ and scrolled down on her contacts list. Then she pressed send. _

_**Riiinnnggg!!! ****Riiinnnggg!!! ****Riiinnnggg!!! ****Riiinn-**_

_"Hello?" A voice on the other line said._

_"Hey, it's Hinata." _

_"Oh, hey what's up?"_

_"Well, I have two floor tickets to tomorrow's game wanna come with?"_

_"How in the world did you get floor tickets to tomorrow's game?!!!!"_

_"Sasuke gave it to me…" Hinata muttered. "So do you wanna come or not?"_

_"Of course!!!" The other voice said. "Oh my gosh!! Even though I have no idea what you just said!!! I heard "Do you wanna come?" That would be a yes!" _

_"Okay, see ya tom. I'll IM you later with the details." _

_"Bye! Thanks again Hinata!!!" _

_"No problem. Later." Hinata hung up. _

**_Next morning_**

_Hinata woke up early the stadium or whatever you want to call it that the basketball team is playing in is a forty-five minute ride away. Ino said she'd take care of the ride. So Hinata stepped in the shower. She deafened herself for fifteen minutes while drying her hair. She dried herself off with the towel and got dressed. Her ajar "clothes I barely wear" drawer was taunting her but she decided to wear the usual, black skinny jeans, hot pink with dripping paint effects on the black DC logo, her favorite black hoodie with silver pinstripes, her mesh arm warmers, and skateshoes. As usual she tied her hair into a lose ponytail and let the shorter strands of hair frame her face. 'I wonder if Ino's ready…' Hinata let her mind daydream for a little bit but a knock on the door interrupted it. _

_"Coming!"Hinata said walking over to the door. "Hey, Ino wassup?"_

_"Come on!!! Oh my gosh!! I'm so excited do you know how fast these floor seats tickets go?" Ino said almost yanking Hinata along with her._

_"Chillax, for a second let me just get my bag, alright hyper?" Hinata said half-mocking._

_She walked over to the couch and grabbed her black skull and crossbones messenger bag. They got into a limo. Yes, a limo, going to a basketball game. _

_"INO!!!! How can you take this limo this is what ten-miles per-gallon?!" _

_"Hinata, chillax it's hybrid my Dad runs the agricultural business. Do you really think he will let **me **pollute the world anymore?"_

_"Okay, good 'cause all of my limos are hybrid…" Hinata letting out a half-fake sigh._

_"Okay, ecofriendly." _

_They finally reached the stadium that the basketball team is playing in. It was HUGE!!! As in almost half as many seats as a real basketball stadium. Hinata handed the girl at the stand tickets and she told the other guy in the same uniform to take over for her while she leads them to their seats. _

_"Would you ladies like any snack?" _

_"No, thanks."_

_"Umm…let's see nachos and a rootbeer."_

_"Okay, coming right up."_

_"Hinata it's only **8:15!!!!!!!!!!**"_

_"Uh…so?"_

_"YOU'RE ALREADY HAVING 1000 CALORIES!!!!!"_

_"Again…what is you point?" _

_"Ugh…Never mind…" Ino said massaging her temples._

_Hinata's junk came and she indulged herself in nachos and rootbeer The first half began and as she finished each bucket full of junk she bought more. First game of the season and they were tie!!!! Can you believe it, a TIE!!!!! As the end of the 3rd quarter came a guy near Sasuke tripped him and also half kicked him. The ball rolled away, Sasuke fell awkwardly on his ankle then on to the ground with a thump, and whistles were blown simultaneously. Gasps were heard around the whole stadium and then people were keeping the fans (coughfangirlscough) from rushing onto the court. Random shouts for a paramedic was bellowed out but it turns out she or he had called in **sick**, ironic isn't it?_

_'Damn that Sasuke,' Hinata thought getting up wiping her sweaty hands onto her jeans. She approached the baffled coaches and players, and said, "Maybe, I can help…"_

_Noticing that Sasuke was still lying on the floor suppressing a cry of pain, she kneeled down next to him but was grabbed roughly by one of the coaches. She was brought to her feet. _

_"What do you think you're doing kid?" he said._

_"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, I'm helping him. MORE THAN WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!!! Now let go." She screamed, a screamed that earned her many dropped jaws and a few clapped, because no dared to talk to **a coach…**any coach like that._

_She took off his shoes then socks. She noticed that his ankle was swelled up. Maybe a few bruised ligaments. _

_"I need and ice pack." She said. She broke the center with a clean hit, shook it, and then laid it on Sasuke's ankle with a slight wince coming from him. She then felt around the swelled area. 'Well, no broken ligaments, no ruptured veins, the muscle is just got twisted and bruised, and it's just a severe sprain.' (made it all up people!!! Please don't ever use my health thingys as reference very bad idea…I usually look it up before I use it on anything but right now im lazy its Friday and…)_

_"He'll be fine. Maybe a few weeks he'll be better and give me some bandages and a cast thingy or whatever you call those things."_

_"Whatever you call those things!!! Do you know what you're doing?!" One of the players said._

_She shot him a glare._

_"Okay coming right up." He shot off at the direction of a duffel bag and grabbed a few things. 'Wow, just like Sasuke…'_

_"Here," He said when he reached Hinata_

_She started to wrap Sasuke's ankle and said, "Feeling better, hotshot?"_

_"Why are you helping me?" _

_"'Cause I like to help people."_

_Hinata drifted off into her own flashback._

_"That's why you don't try a heelflip after you just learned your ollie moving." Hinata said to a blurry figure. She could never quite recover that face. She was wrapping his ankle in a bandage._

_"Hey, but you gotta admit I almost had it." _

_"Ya, like you almost stupefied yourself into a cast."_

_He looked down. A smile appeared on her face._

_"Owww Static…"_

_Hinata was back into her own world._

_"Oww…Static…" _

_Sasuke looked at her. She offered him a hand, he took it…_

Sasori's failed attempts to get Hinata's attention were over. He slapped on headphones on Hinata's head…it was her song...

_'I never wanted to say it... you never wanted to stay I put my faith in you so much faith and then you... just threw it away.' (1)_

She let a tear out.

"I guess it was never meant to be…"

**THE END...**

**--------------**

lol just the first part... this is it the end of the first part hee hee wow i never thought i would get this far...WELL I PROMISE LONG SECOND PART OPENING CHAPTER AND JUST LONGER CHAPTERS IN GENERAL...peac3... P

1- For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore


	23. Forsaken Hope

**PART II**

**I do NOT own Naruto! However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

------------------------

Chapter 23-**Forsaken Hope**

_So what did you think I would say?  
__No__ you can't run away  
__No__ you can't run away…You wouldn't __(1)_

**In the ****Hyuuga**** Mansion**

Hinata was sitting at a park bench, but technically it can't be called a park bench because she was restricted to the perimeter of the Hyuuga mansion. Two days from now she was to leave…for boarding school…a private boarding school. She got up from her seat and walked around watching the leaves change. She retreated into her jacket and looked up at the sky, pulling her headphones down to her neck. She cried so much that whenever she felt like crying she no longer could. Her tears were dried up and her heart ached so much that she wished she could no longer feel. She started to punch a nearby tree. Her knuckles started to bleed and her eyes tear up. She was simply pissed and sad. Nothing more came from her, she simply left herself there with her back against a rough, ancient bark. Her heart was beating madly, she was panting more and more each time. She let a scream, a sharp, quick, loud scream, out. She missed her life, the one she left behind. She missed Sasuke. She missed Ino, Gaara, Temari, Tenten. She felt robbed of a chance.

**Streets of Japan**

"Goddammit!!!!" Sasuke said. "Omyfreakin…"

He was frustrated it's been almost two weeks and he still hasn't found Hinata. He was frustrated, mad, lost, and lonely. Everything seemed to slam in his face. Figuratively, and most certainly literally.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke__ rang the bell of the __Hyuuga__ mansion and a man wearing a butler's outfit came to him._

_"Yes?" The guy said. "May I help you?"_

_"Yes, I would like to see __Hinata __Hyuuga__." __Sasuke__ replied._

_The butler flashed a sign of panic and __Sasuke__ became suspicious. "I'm sorry sir, but there is no one here by that name." The butler __locked the gate and left._

_But in the distance hid behind the thick foliage was the __Hyuuga__ Mansion. __Hinata__ touched the cold glass, and clenched her hands into a fist. As the beads of rain ran down, she muttered, "__Sasuke__." _

**End of Flashback**

"Damn it, Hinata." Sasuke said. _'I can't give up…I simply…just…can't…'_

**In the Garden**

Hinata had fallen asleep for a little bit but the moon was shining and the sun was setting. But then she felt something soft, warm, and wet on her hand.

"Roxas?" Hinata mumbled. (I know he's a Kingdom Hearts character but the name is just stuck in my head.) It was Roxas, Hinata's pet Labrador Retriever.

"Hmmm…what time is it?" Hinata took a look at her watch; it was six thirty. She stood up and said to Roxas, "C'mon boy, let's get going. Heel." The dog flicked his ears at the command and immediately obeyed.

Hinata took her time getting back, appreciating every leaf and twig of her vast "backyard". _'At least they're__ free.'_ She finally reached the broad doors to the dreadful house. Hinata went inside Roxas close behind her. She went up two floors, made a left, then another left, then a right into her room.

"Damn…what a day…" Hinata mumbled. She then ordered Roxas to lie down and stay. Then she changed into her sweatpants and shirt. After that, she noticed that her knuckles were still slightly bloody, so she went into the bathroom. She turned on the tap and put her hand under the slightly hot water, and winced slightly. She washed off the blood, dried off her hands, and grabbed the bandages and wrapped her hands in it.

Tired, annoyed, and of course mad, Hinata walked towards her bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a black, thick leather bound book with a silver piece of metal with some sort of whole or indentation outline of a moon and a skull. On the leather cover there was a black skull and a silver moon. Hinata then took her necklace off and pressed the two pendants into the book. Using her thumb she then flipped through the pages, but stopped when a folded piece of paper fell out. She unfolded it, only to be shocked by its contents. In a sloppy handwriting it read:

_Dear __Hinata_

_I have no idea how to say or show__ this but I never wanted you to go. This present was actually to make a parting easier. It was to make you feel more distant to me. That was why I only saw you that day you were about to leave. I couldn't bear to let yo__u go without at least a goodbye!!!!__I knew I should have distanced myself more because you will suffer more. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. All I wanted to do was take you in my arms and never let you go! You will __always have a __special __place in my heart but I won't go after you. I…I just feel as if that would make things worse. So if it's for your safety, I'm willing to sacrifice my selfish desires. I do love you, so much in fact, so please don't doubt me all I have now to hang onto is your trust and love. _

_Love always,__  
Your Best Friend  
__Sasuke__…I love you!_

Hinata found herself sobbing violently wetting the piece of paper. She cried herself to sleep that night. _'So…I'm never going to him again, am I?' _She thought hoping desperately the answer was no. She woke up. Sunlight was hitting her face and she was a day closer to leaving this pace onto another hell, but only now there will be much more eyes boring into her very core.

She pushed her covers aside and got into her bathroom, and filled the bathtub with hot steaming water and then soap. She got it slowly, thinking about what direction her life is going to take. She finally got out of her bath and decided to write, write her first journal entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Tomorrow I'll be leaving for my new boarding school. I don't know if that's some way of keeping me safe or just restraining me. Yesterday, I found the letter __Sasuke__ wrote me. It was a painful experience, to have your hope crushed to the very last grain of it. It's so painful to realize that I will never see __Sasuke__ ever again. That is at least if my father can help it. __I overheard him saying one day, while he was talking to __Sasori__-kun's father, that there were two reasons he made me leave New York: One was that he said a group called the __Akatsuki__ was on the move, but the other was he had heard I was falling for his rival's son, __Uchiha __Sasuke. __The words still rung in my ears loudly.__ Inside my heart I hoped that he would take those words back and just let me have my life back. For all I know __Sasuke__ might've also __been __forced to let me go. __All because of a stupid status.__ Life is such a __freakin__ bitch. I don't get it people who have all the money in the world end up being the most miserable. I just want to live my life. I want my dad to leave me alone. I want to be with my friends. I want to be…I want to be with __Sasuke. __I never thought that he would go that far just to protect his status. He didn't even take __Hanabi's__ or my feeling into consideration. __Hanabi__ has been sent before I got to see her again to a separate boarding school. __How unbelievably selfish!__ I can't even believe it._

**First Day of Classes**

Hinata walked down the hallway and saw someone resembling Sasuke. But when she looked around nobody was there, just a bunch of kids laughing carelessly. So she made her way to her next class: psychology, with Ibiki-sensei. What a torture. She opened her locker and put her books in. Next class: History.

Hinata took a seat by the window so that she could daydream while the teacher talked and asked her things she already knew. _'They should just have a school for smart and stupid people and let the people in the middle chose whether they __wanna__ be stupid or smart.'_

"Hinata!!!" The teacher yelled. "HINATA HYUUGA!!!!!"

Hinata flinched at the use of her last name and glared back at the teacher. "What?!" She snapped.

"Do NOT give me attitude." The teacher snapped back at her.

"Shut up." Hinata said looking out of the window.

The other kids looked at Hinata, and trying to figure out whether she was real or not. All eyes were glued to her. No one ever dared talk to a teacher like that. All of the people here were goody-two-shoes, heir of their family's company. She was probably the only girl here that owned black jeans.

"To the principal's office!!!!!!!!!" The teacher said.

Hinata simply sighed and while putting her bag on said, "At least I can get out of this boring class."

The teacher glared at her and every single kid had the same thought in their head: She's not real!

**At the Principal's office**

_**-knock- -knock-**_

"Hai! Come in!!" A voice inside said. "Take a seat Ms.-"

Hinata interrupted him, "Just Hinata."

"Okay, Hinata take a seat and tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, except the fact that I don't want to be here," Hinata said.

"Well, there's not much I could do about that Hinata."

"I know that Minato-sensei." Hinata said. _'__Naruto's__ father really is nice.'_

"Hinata, how about this: Take the rest of the day off since you only have three periods left." Minato said, "But there is a catch, while you have the day off think about what you want to do."

"Hai, arigatou, Minato-sensei," Hinata replied. "Shikashi, do I have to write a lame paper on it?" (Yes, thank you, Minato-sensei, Hinata replied. "But, do I have to write a lame paper on it?")

"Iie, keep it to yourself and think about it."

"Sayonara, sensei," Hinata said closing the door behind her.

Hinata walked desolately in the hallways making her way outside. She pushed the door open and picked a tree that cast a shadow and laid on the soft blades of grass. She thought about what Minato had said.

_'What do I want to do with my life? Is it worth even living without a purpose anymore…I mean __Hanabi__ and I won't see each other that often anymore. __Sasori__-kun…Well, I will miss him. I want to see him…At least before…'_ Hinata then fell asleep.

**End of that Semester**

Hinata had done well on purpose and even apologized to the teacher she back talked to. She asked Sasori to come visit her to celebrate with her. But it was more of a farewell visit. Hinata celebrated with Sasori they spent the day together skateboarding, gulping down milkshakes, and just having fun, but the truth was she couldn't live like this anymore so as Sasori left she slipped a letter in his backpack, and hugged him goodbye so tightly. She had also written one, brief yet very emotional, to Sasuke:

_Dear __Sasuke_

_The truth is I don't want to break your heart, but I can no longer live like this. My will to live was lost along with my hopes of ever seeing you and being with you again. So I left this letter for you to say goodbye and tell you two things: I never doubted you and never will I doubt you, and also that I love you very much. But I can't go on like this anymore._

_Within the depths  
__Of__ its abyss  
__Hate  
__Loneliness  
__Anger  
__And Pain  
__Devoured me in its depths_

_The only thing  
__That__ made this parting easier was  
__The warmth in my heart  
__For you_

_But no longer could I live  
__At least not like this_

_Love Always and Forever more,  
__Hinata_

That night Hinata packed her bookbag with the things she felt she couldn't leave behind: her diary, her iPod, her camera, and her book, all of which contained her very being. It's not like she could take it where she was going, but it was good to have it with her to the very last moment. Her feet took her to a cliff with a rushing river a few hundred feet below. Her body went numb the very last moment as she fell of the cliff. _'I can't even feel anymore but one thing will never change…__Sasuke__, I love you.' _That was Hinata's very last thought.

(It's really hard for me to write this but I can't just end it like this.)

**Three Days Later**

Hinata's body was found her face was peaceful almost relieved. Her body has been laid in a coffin and her friends had flown from America to Japan. Including Sasuke. He was leaning against a wall watching everything from the dark corner not quite believing yet still wishing it wasn't true. But in his left hand he clutched the letter Hinata had wrote him. He cursed everyday that passed he wasn't with Hinata. He didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her, and slowly but surely his eyes filled with tears that started to run down his cheeks. The rest of Hinata's friends were sitting close to each other comforting the one next to them and still not quite believing. Sasuke finally got up from where he sat and towards the coffin that contained Hinata's lifeless body. He touched the glass and in his thoughts, begged for Hinata to comeback. Her joyful face kept flashing before his eyes. The things she had done for him. She protected him right to the very last moment. But yet it never seems enough.

A couple of days later was her funeral. Every last person was there, everyone except for Sasuke. He felt that going to her funeral was accepting that she was gone. Sasuke didn't believe that, to him no matter what happened Hinata will live on in his heart. It couldn't possibly end like this.

Sasuke walked aimlessly around still refusing to believe that Hinata is gone. But she was. It started to rain, even the heavens seemed to weep for the young girl's life lost. Or was it for the hearts of those who loved her that ached so much a permanent scar was left and the image of their friend laying lifelessly in a coffin, flashing endlessly before their eyes. A glint of the sun's ray, not even for one moment showed as the damp earth beneath his feet supported him. His tears mixed with the cold rain. Regretting the fact that he couldn't spend more time with the girl he loved.

**A dark room**

_'Am I dead?' _She opened her eyes slightly. That moment then, her bluish-gray eyes turned a deep onyx and her eyes laid upon a figure that seemed to resemble the person she loved. _'But it can't be…' _

_-----------------_

A/N: It was so hard for me to write this chapter I was on the verge of tears but I hope you guys liked it. Please Review...

(1) For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic


	24. Fragments

**I do NOT own Naruto! However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

**-----------------**

**Chapter 24-****Fragments**

She blinked. But yet in no way did the room looked lighter. Her eyes though were focused on the figure resembling the one she loved so deeply. She thought by jumping off that cliff she would be relieved of this horrible feeling in her heart, but all it's done is pull her deeper into the abyss of anger, hate, and loneliness. What a mistake. She tried to get up but she couldn't; not because her body ached terribly it was because she was handcuffed and restrained by the table-like thing she was laying on.

"So you're finally up." A cold melancholy voice-apparently directed to her-rung out.

"Who the fuck are you?" She snapped, as she looked at him with utter disgust.

"I am Itachi."

"Okay, that was a rhetorical question, this isn't: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!!?!?!??!!?!?"

"Soon enough, we want you to join the Akatsuki." He replied in a monotone.

"What the hell is the Akatsuki?" she replied somewhat calmer

A few other figures emerged from behind him, and in unison they said, "We are the Akatsuki."

**Sasuke's**** apartment**

He slowly read the letter once more. He didn't believe it, not a single word of any of it; he refused and cursed every word of it. This was the first time he had ever cried for a girl; this was the first time that someone he loved so much died. He was heart_broken. _There was nothing more to live for.

**In the Dark Room**

"We'll give you anything you want, join us." Itachi continued to speak.

"You know what I want," she said as Itachi unlocked her handcuffs, "I want to be freakin dead!!!!!!!! Yeah, maybe that's why I jumped off a cliff."

"We can't have that, and besides to everyone you are _dead._"

Hinata backed away slowly, but she reached a wall and trembled relying on it for support she so desperately lacked. "What do you mean?!" She mustered all of her courage to say that.

"Don't you get it we faked your death for you."

"You…what?!" Then it clicked almost immediately. "Sasuke…Sasuke…" she dropped to her knees and started to sob violently.

"You seem to realize the situation…you have no one to go back to. A dead person has no one to go back to."

"Why the fuck would you possibly want me as a member of your group?!"

"Why wouldn't we want you? You're a weapons expert, a computer engineer, third degree black belt in three Japanese martial arts and one in Chinese martial arts. As far as I'm concerned you meet all of the standards."

"God, how can you do that?! I have nothing more to live for!!!!!"

"Think again, maybe you can see Sasuke again…" Itachi's voice was almost entrancing. "We can make you into a whole other different person. We can make you forget. We _are _your future."

For Hinata forgetting was entrancing, she thought that only dying will relieve her of the pain, but she found new hope in forgetting. So she uttered those words, "I'll join you." _'I'm sorry, __Sasuke__.' _

"Make me forget!" she ordered.

Itachi smirked, one that penetrated the darkness. "Welcome, Hinata Hyuuga."

But before Hinata could say anything she was hit behind the neck, and before the room went completely black she heard, "When you wake up you no longer will be Hinata Hyuuga, rather Naomi Leiko."

"Arigatou," she said as the room went black.

**2 Months later **

Hinata, or rather Leiko put her backpack on and knocked at the door. It was a varnished, brown, door that smelled of maple. The door opened. Her onyx eyes met red ones.

"Irrashaimasen, Lieko-san," Itachi said.(welcome)

Hinata walked into the house without a response, or even a mere glance to Itachi. She was carefully scrutinizing the area. Itachi waited for her to finish scrutinizing the room and then led her quietly to her room that had a view of the ocean. The salty air blew her hair, her shoulder length, layered hair, and side bangs, in her face. This time strangely she didn't scrutinize the room she went straight to the spacious veranda looking pleadingly at the sunset.

She then said quietly, "Itachi-san, my head hurts."

"I think you better lie down. If we get any new information tomorrow I'll let you know, just rest up for now." Itachi patted the head of their new secret weapon. _'She must've had a lot of memories pertaining to sunsets.' _

Itachi closed the two glass-paneled doors and untied the thicker curtains blocking sunlight from entering the room.

"Oyasuminasai, Leiko-san," Itachi said.(Good night)

"Arigatou, Itachi-san," Hinata said.

Itachi made his way to the door and sarcastically mumbled, "Doitashimashite," at Hinata's stoic responses. (You're welcome) He closed the door behind him only to enter a hallway transformed into an interrogation room by Kisame and Deidara.

"So what are you and princess doing in the room?" Kisame inquired.

"Well, I'm baby-sitting, _Leiko__-san _is sleeping." Itachi said trying to get away from the interrogators.

"Making some art?" (ugh lame…sooo damn lame, and may I add ewww…sorry) Deidara said.

Itachi shot him a glare and said, "She fifteen for God's sake so back off and if it weren't for the leader requesting I take care of her she wouldn't be here right now." Itachi walked past Kisame, who was smiling, and Deidara, who was leaning against the wall.

**On the roof**

Tobi was on the roof lying down, watching the sunset. He was one of the unusual members of the Akatsuki. He wore a mask that showed only his right eye, other than that he was a normal teenage boy: black hoodie, blue baggy jeans, and sneakers.

**In the room**

Hinata lay unmoving; she felt rather empty or was it alone. All she had memory of sitting next to a girl, a beautiful girl with an origami rose in her hair.

_"__Leiko__-san, isn't it?" As the girl spoke her eyes opened __and __went blank. She didn't wake up but her eyes were open and weren't registering anything; they were blank. The girl said inaudible words and took out a necklace that had a round pendant and swung it from side to side. She was hypnotizing __Hinata__. After she was done, __Hinata__ collapsed onto the bed. _

The past two months were spent proving herself worthy to Pein himself. They were training and battling each other proving herself worthy and her stoic personality greatly appealed to Pein.

…::…::…::…::…::…

He tossed and turned uneasily in his bed. His shirt was sweaty and sweat beads rolled down his forehead. His tearstained face seemed to never leave room for happiness. He sat up again on his bed panting, but he didn't turn on the light. He tried to get back to sleep. In any occasion he can't he just laid down staring at the ceiling.

At school next day, he walked past everybody not even bothering to say a word. He bumped against wall for all he knew but the rest of the group, at least those who can stay, kept him from doing so.

"Dude, put yourself together," Naruto tried to convince Sasuke.

"For what?" Sasuke asked him.

"For you, for your life, for Hinata. She doesn't want this for you."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke retaliated. "She killed herself. If she cared so much about me she'd be here right now." But though the words came out of his own mouth he hardly believed it himself.

"You know you don't believe that and you never will." Naruto said he knew Sasuke all too well.

…::…::…::…::…::…

Hinata slept without a worry. Her bed formed to her every curve. Every fold of her comforter kept her warm and her pillow was warm and dry, very much unlike Sasuke's. She heard a soft thumping sound on the other side of the door, which turned out to be Itachi knocking.

"Hai, dozo," Hinata said just barely loud enough for Itachi to hear her. ( i'M pretty sure dozo means come in…)

"Leiko-san, breakfast is ready." Itachi said.

"Hai, arigatou. I'll be right down." Hinata said.

She went down shortly after Itachi had come. She wasn't interested in conversation, so she grabbed a plate and put one chocolate chip pancake, and a French toast, sausage, two apples, and two oranges. She left without saying a word and went upstairs and sat at the spacious veranda and put her plate down on the table. She sat down and took the warm pancake from the plate and took a small bite. She put the pancake down and then took a few bites of the French toast, and then some sausages then her pancake. She took a bite at the apple. But her bed vas very tempting, so she finished the apple and went to bed laying the apples and oranges next to her bed. The breeze blew in from the open door that led to the veranda. Salty air filled the room and she slept peacefully as the cold metal of her necklace pendants dangled against her skin.

On the brink of her falling into a deep sleep, she heard her name being called desperately. But it seemed to have been fading away and the face of the person calling her never returned.

_"__Hinata__…__Hinata__…__Hinata__…" The voice in her dreams pleadingly said. "Please…"_

_----------------_

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE THEY ARE USUALLY PRETTY SHORT!!!!!!**  
Sorry I know it is short...i'll **try my best** to **make** the** chapters longer**...**please comment**, though my chapters are short** i put a lot of effort into them** i **dont appreciate getting 4 reviews** and the rest just feel that they dont need to express what they think and not reciprocate (sry its been stuck in my head since the story i read).** Dont fear offending me**...I'll get over it im not the kind to hold a grudge and **i feel constructive critism is quite helpful**... (damn y am I being so formal?!) Regardless my random comments I am quite serious its not a threat just a reminder I dont want you to feel as if im threatening you i just love to write, **but the reason i put my work up at fanfiction is so that i can improve on my work through critisms and opinions of my readers**. And to my regular reviewers I'm extremely grateful...(sigh...let out all of my formalish words)


	25. Fill In The Blanks

**I do NOT own Naruto! However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 25-****Fill In The Blanks**

"Hinata…!!! Hinata…!!!" Sasuke screamed in his sleep for the countless time this week.

He tossed and turned, but this time he woke up to see the face of his best friend.

"It's been two months. Dude, you quit the damn basketball team!!!!" Naruto lectured him, "I'm not telling you to forget Hinata-chan, but to let her go."

"How can you even ask that of me? It was my fault!!!!!!!!! I didn't find her. I didn't even realize she was the girl, the girl who…The girl who gave me reason. A reason to live, a reason not to give up…"

"Sasuke, man c'mon do you honestly believe that?! You might not have remembered that it was her the first time, but you found out who she truly was. You had a great chance-which you took-you got to know her better than anyone else. She let you in, she trusted you. She wanted the best for you; even if it was at her expense she didn't care. Do you really think she would be happy that you're giving your life up?!!!!??"

"That's exactly why…why I was the only one who could stop her." Sasuke said.

Naruto was at his wits end. He couldn't take it anymore. If Sasuke wasn't going to listen to his words, his actions will have to do. So he punched Sasuke. He expected Sasuke to flip out, shoot him a glare, or fight him. But he did nothing. He sat at the position that Naruto had punched him. His hands lay relaxed on top of the disheveled comforter, warm from his body heat. Naruto just stood there his tall frame casting a shadow, from the bright, shining, full moon.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"What the hell is your problem?! I went here so you can take your mind off of Hinata's death. But all you did was sit there on your freakin bed sulking!!! You th-"

The rest of his sentence was interrupted by a loud, rhythmical knock coming from the front door. Sasuke went to get the door and he came face to face with a hot and flustered Neji.

"Uchiha!!!" Neji screamed, which in return received a blank stare from Sasuke. Then Neji handed Sasuke a box addressed: Uchiha Sasuke c/o Neji Hyuuga. (c/o: care of) Neji left as Sasuke took the rather small box from his possession. But Sasuke had no interest whatsoever and tossed it aside, then headed for his bed, only to be interrupted by a calmer Naruto.

"If Neji came over here just to deliver that package here it must be pretty important."

Sasuke rethought his decision and walked over to the package taking it to the bed. He sat and then took a scissor from the side table and ran it down the duct tape that bound the ends of the box. He tipped the box's open end toward his left hand and a bubble-wrapped, rectangular, object was revealed. He was-by now-quite interested in what was hidden beneath the translucent, air filled, plastic, wrapper. He slowly tore off the tape, and took off the bubble wrap slowly. It revealed a book. A small, leather bound book. Using his thumb, he flipped through the pages rapidly, and sadly it only revealed blank pages and empty hopes for Sasuke. Then a note fell out. He unfolded it to reveal a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_Knowing you, you will not have __gotten over the loss of my life; __the loss of a friend. Neither will I, at least if I had been in your position. This was only supposed to be given to you a few months after my death. It's to help you move on. Let it out, Sasuke. Let me go. I will still be watching over you. I always will be. __But live your life, and don't weep for the loss of mine__ you've suffered enough. __It was the path that I chose. Choose your own path, Sasuke, I hope you carry on and prevail because I have left my heart with you. Live on for me, I'll be your strength, your courage, and your reason. Understand that I have never left you. The only thing that I left is the chains and ropes that bound me to the cursed fate I was destined for…_

Sasuke didn't bother read the rest of the letter. He only muttered, "Bullshit."

**On the ****Roof**

Hinata was watching the sunset from her room's veranda. But she decided that she wanted to go to the roof. So she climbed up, but found someone had already been there.

"Gomenasai." Hinata said. ("Sorry." Hinata said.)

"Iie, Leiko-san." The masked boy said. "Daijoubu…" he said looking back to the setting sun.("No, Leiko-san." The masked boy said. "It's alright…" he said looking back to the setting sun.)

Hinata laid down on the warm roof and watch the setting sun.

"Ne, Leiko-san," The masked boy continued.(Say, Leiko-san." The masked boy continued.)

"Nani?" ("What?")

"Iie, nandemonai." (I apologize for my spelling I'm just doing it from pronunciation) ("No, nevermind")

They watched the sunset together sitting in comfortable silence. Once in a while a cool, salty, ocean breeze would pass but the sun kept them warm. Hinata let out a sigh. She didn't know why she was so greatly attracted to sunsets, but then again they were quite beautiful. Just the way that the shade would fluctuate, and then gradually dim subduing itself to the horizon was enough to entrance her. Also she admired how it took its time. As if it had all of the time in the world. Such a beautiful scene, yet it was quite farfetched for her. Her feet lay on the ground and remained there, her days were spent doing something time-consuming, and she treasured the limited days she gets the chance to do nothing but cherishing every moment. The sunset was soon over and she bid the masked boy a good night.

After that she took her place at the desk and verified her handprint and entered a code to get started on her most recent project, a new weapon for herself.

**In his depressing room**

Sasuke couldn't quite convince himself that Hinata meant him harm. So with the little will power he had left he read the rest of the letter:

_…It was my only choice. My father called for my early return because of two things. A group called the Akatsuki is on the move, and I personally advise you-no beg of you to be careful. But the other has a rather superficial and __pathetic reason; my father feared that his business will be hurt by my feelings for his rival's son. I was mad, no furious when I overheard him talking about that so that's how I made up my mind that death was the only way out. Please forgive me._

_Love always and forever__more,  
__Hinata_

"Holy shit…" Sasuke mumbled. "Naruto, come here."

"Okay," Naruto replied. Sasuke then handed him the letter and he was also quite stunned almost or maybe even more than Sasuke. "What the…"

They sat solemnly in silence, letting the other soak in all of the things that happened.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"Anytime…" Naruto mumbled.

**In her room**

Working under a lamp, Hinata painstakingly putting together piece by piece a gun, not an ordinary one though it charges the bullet with a high amount of voltage the moment the tip of the bullet comes out of the barrel. (I know absolutely nothing about guns soo forgive me…)

The salty air blew in, sending a chill down Hinata's back as she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. She decided to call it a night. The curtains were blowing freely in the salty ocean air. Hinata closed the glass-paneled doors and let her thicker curtains down, which block out the sunlight during the morning.

She lay down on her bed and found a comfortable position, then she pulled up her comforter to her chin. As she got comfortable and fell into a deep sleep, a piece of torn, white, computer paper with a question on it was slid under her door.

_"Why do you like sunsets?"_

_-----------------_

Well...my chapters are naturally short, oh well, but please review i try to update as often as I can lucky for u bored ones i'M 7/8 finished with my project and u might get another chapter...because of a birthday of my friend...Oh...and **mshinata **(mayb you should stop hitting urself for feeling bad for Sasuke...)ill try to get back to you ASAP but i'M kinda thinking of what to write in my story as well

---**PLEASE REVEIW (WHY AM I ASKING?!)**

---P.s I do not really like to curse in my story but i mean they're teenagers...wat r u gonna do?


	26. Lyrics

**I do NOT own Naruto! However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.  
This chappy is dedicated to my friend chocoGONEsushi it's her birthday tomorrow. Sorry(for those of you I didnt greet) if I didn't greet you on your birthday it may be because i don't know when your birthday is.**

**chocoGONEsushi-**Thanks for all of your awesome and funny reviews and happy birthday. Awesome story.  
**mshinata-**I love your story keep up the good work and thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them  
**sk8boardingizmybf**-I know you have a perfectly good reason why you haven't been on you've yelled it in my ear a couple of times...anyways i'M looking forward to your updates and I hope you read my past five chapters you haven't read yet...  
**And to anyone else out there who reviews and I'm too lazy to mention(coughmymom'sbotheringmetodosomethingcough). Don't worry I'll mention you guys in the next chapters.**

**Chapter 26-****Lyrics**

_"Because they're so incredibly beautiful and they take me away from this world for even just a _few hours…"

Hinata said that to the masked boy this morning.

She was sitting on the roof listening to the rain falling rhythmically against the roof. The small beads of water cascaded down the roof dripping slowly to the damp ground. It was as if the sky itself was crying. Everything has happened too fast. Yet we learned to embrace the day ahead, but for those who don't they chose their own path, whether to live with no meaning, or to die with a doubt. "Ifs" many people always factor in the "ifs" but to me their meaning is plain doubt. The progression of things to come lie within our hands, yet we appear to forget that very fact when the world seemed to have condemned us with an absolute judgment. But the reason Hinata was sitting melancholily here and the wet roof, saturated with cold rain water, is because of that so-called absolute judgment. Good or bad, the judgment may be true happiness can only come upon to those who decide for themselves and leave their doubt for those who need it more.

**xXx**

Death as painful it maybe we grasp out and reach out to those in need of our words or company. Vengeance is a wasteful action; it is the need to take action against those who have hurt you indirectly, through killing or making someone you love suffer, or may be directly. It brings no prize for the heart just more "ifs". If I had done this before. If I had the power. Grief and anguish, is thereby brought as a punishment, but not from another but from yourself.

(Ehem sorry me fortune cookie side as me friend calls it lol)

Sasuke had pondered many times upon which road he should take. Hinata had said to live on for her…How would she want him to live? After many hours of deep thought he arrived at a rather simple conclusion: If he was happy, she would be happy as well. He remembered the times when Hinata and he were alone hanging out in the park, eating ice cream, and then Hinata would do something he always found quite entrancing. She would smile, it was neither a toothy grin nor a smirk, it was a true genuine smile he had longed to see on her face. Her happiness was brought upon by the simplest things: spending time with her friends, hugging Sasuke, bringing smiles upon her friends' faces, and just simply being there when her friends needed her. Nor did she ever give up when her trust and loyalty was tried upon the most excruciating circumstances. One thing she had taught Sasuke was to have no regrets and to be happy then wherever she was she would be eternally happy as well.

He sat at the soft blades of grass thanking Hinata gratefully while looking up at the heavens.

Then he heard a voice call him, "HEY!!! SASUKE C'MON DUDE LET'S PLAY CATCH!!!!" Naruto yelled from across the field waving a football in the air.

"SHUT UP YOU DOBE!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled to a spiky, blond-haired, blue-eyed teen. Sasuke sighed. _'When is he ever going to learn?'_

Naruto came up in front of him panting and grasping his knee for support.

"You know I liked you much better when you were in my apartment be-" Sasuke realized that Neji, Shino, Choji, and Kiba was right behind him. (Choji and Shino transferred from their old school) They all backed away slowly. Sasuke sighed because he hated explaining himself.

"Not what I meant, baka here was talking to me about Hinata's death…" Sasuke said, "He was serious then. I like to have intelligent conversations once in a while you know. But having a dobe for a best friend has made that quite farfetched."

All of them grinned awkwardly except for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke steaming. Sasuke was glaring back. They were having a glaring contest.

**xXx**

Water was hitting her skin as well as her hair, water ran down the length of her hair and dripped down. But that didn't matter because Hinata had been out in the rain for almost an hour maybe two. She's been doing strange things lately, but they're all guessing it calms her down. She has asked everybody not to bother her. On her table a half-finished gun, a shut-off computer, and a torn piece of paper that read: "_Why do you like sunsets?" _lay on separate ends of the desk. Hinata looked up at the dark sky closing her eyes and letting the raindrops gently pelt her face. _'So calming…' _

The rays slowly broke free from the tight grasps of the dark gray clouds. Hinata decided it was time to get to work. She jumped off the roof onto her veranda. Her feet made a slight splashing sound as her bare feet hit the small puddles of water. She opened the door that led into her room. She walked over to the bathroom and ran the shower. Steam immediately filled the room and she took a minute to get in dumping her wet clothes on the floor.

She finished taking a shower and wrapped a warm towel around her body. She sighed. _'Time to get to work…' _She got dressed in a pair of black, baggy sweatpants and a slightly baggy black shirt. She rubbed her cold arm and pulled a (you guessed it) black sweatshirt over her head. _'I'm going to get some tea.' _

She walked down the carpeted stairs on bare foot. She had a towel around her neck and her hair was leaving a trail of water behind her. Her bangs that usually covered up her left eye were now sticking to her skin. She ignored the stares that she got she was already accustomed to it after all she was living with all guys. She immediately went over to the cabinet where the pots and pans were kept and filled one with water and sat down at the counter with her chin planted on the palm of her hands and waited for it to boil.

"Oi, Leiko-san…" Itachi said.

"Nani?" ("What?")

"Daijoubu desu ka?" ("Are you alright/okay?")

"Hai…" Hinata replied as if she had her mind somewhere else. She snapped out of it when she heard the timer went off and she said, "Hountoni daijoubu desu. Arigatou." ("Really, I'm fine/okay/alright. Thanks.") But as usual her replies lacked the emotion natural to any living creature.

She poured the boiling water in a wide mug and she dangled a bag of green tea on the surface of the water. Then she dropped it in and carried the rather large mug up the stairs, but it was only a matter of seconds before Deidara casually crossed her path.

"Konnichiwa, Leiko-san. Nanda sore?" (Hey, Leiko-san. What is that?")

"Ocha…"("Green tea…")

"Ano…o genki desu ka?" Deidara said as he nervously fumbled for any words that would make some sort of sense. ("Um…How are you?")

"O genki desu…" She replied icily, walking past him. "Anata wa?" She said as she got to the top of the stairs.("I'm good…" She replied icily, walking past him. "And you?" She said as she got to the top of the stairs.)

"Genki…desu," Deidara said looking up at the stoic girl.

"Soka, ja ne." ("I see, later.") Hinata said as she headed towards her bedroom taking a sip from her abnormally large black and red mug.

Then she reached out to the cold knob and turned it. She pushed the door open enough for her to get in and immediately closed it. Her free hand immediately flicked on the light she barely uses and sat herself down on her wide desk. She was working on her sniper gun. All she had to do now was attached the voltage generator and make the special bullets.

**xXx**

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!!" a masked boy yelled from across the hall, running towards him on the stairs to hug him.

"TOBI!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled, "NOO!!!!"

Tobi tripped on the squeak to off his dog, Michi. So he almost fell down the staircase until Sasori took a hold of the back of his hoodie and handed him to Kisame.

"He shouldn't be allowed near anything." Sasori said, "I'll go check on our princess and see how her project is going. We have our first mission with her soon."

Kisame lifted Tobi and carried him down until the bottom of the staircase. Then he patted his head and said, "Be careful…silly kid."

"I'm not a kid!!!! I'm seventeen for Pete's sake!!!!"

"Who's Pete?" They all said in unison.

"Ugh…I don't know!!! It's a damn expression."

"Whatever, un, is Leiko-san always like that?"

"Like what?" Kisame asked.

"Emo, minimum conversation, umm…let's see gloomy."

"Well, she tried to kill herself, she has no memory of her past, and she doesn't remember the one she loves the most." Itachi said sarcastically, "What do you think?"

Tobi silently slipped away from the group and thought, _'I have an idea.'_

**xXx**

Sasori knocked on the cold door and Hinata stopped welding the gun and said, "Come in."

"I just wanted to check on the gun you're making."

"Okay, and don't ever call me princess again." She looked at him and he directed his attention to the gun.

_'Wow, so intricately made, and even I'm impressed and my family made the best guns used in wars. Wait…what is this?' _Sasori noticed the voltage generator. _'She has a voltage generator in __a sniper gun why? Wouldn't that slow the bullet down because the electricity would gather up static electricity from the air?' _

"I can tell what you're thinking." Hinata said, "You should really think about you're facial expression. But the voltage generator charges the bullet in a small, microscopic-in fact- hole in the special bullet I'm making. The bullet will have a similar shell to the regular sniper gun bullets. But the gun powder I use will have metallic pieces that will then get charged by the electricity. Those pieces-like needles-will travel up to the brain and damage the CNS directly." (again ppl totally made up I seriously doubt that can even happen)

_'Hmm…sounds pretty good, but now to put it to the test.'_ "Okay we'll test it out on Saturday. Your first mission with us."

Sasori then left the room. _'I swear that gir__l has an overactive imagination, is she psychic or __sumtin__'_

Hinata got back to work on her gun and bullets.

**In ****Sasuke's**** room (as ****cGs**** calls it ****emo**** corner…)**

He took out the black book, from Hinata, from under his pillow, and started to write:

_Dear __Hinata_

_I know this was supposed to be a journal but instead I'm addressing ever entry to you. Since you are watching over me I hope you know what I'm writing. I know you wanted me to be happy__, (1) but it felt as if when you died a part of me had died and something was missing…something truly important.(1) Now I realize that even if I live my life to the fullest I'm not betraying you. By writing here I feel as if I can continue to get close to you and talk to you except omitting the sarcastic remarks and hits on the back of my head. I'll join the basketball team again and try skateboarding again. But I'm __gonna__ get one hell of a scolding from the coach that after just leaving the basketball team__, and now__ I __wanna__ come back. After all I was team captain and I abandoned my team. Well as you know I can be pretty stupid so yeah that's how it is. Also whenever I feel like breaking down, I just go to the park and walk around and I also try to watch the sunsets as much as I can. They're so beautiful, just like you._

_Love, __Sasuke_

**xXx**

A piece of white paper with lyrics printed on it was slipped in Hinata's room through the space between the floor and the door.

_I see a sense of wonder deep inside your eyes_

_As we're sparkling and twirling in the twilight  
__And__ after three long years I think that we both need this  
__So we seal the deal in the parking lot with a kiss_

_And in case you  
__And__ in case you  
__And in case you were wondering you are like a sunset to me  
__You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day  
__And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away_

_And I'd collapse to the grass and with your notes ringing in my head  
__And let rain fill my mouth and in a couple of hours I'll be dead  
__But all the while my lips will be whistling our tune  
__But the beauty lies on how you will revive me soon_

_And in case you  
__And__ in case you  
__And in case you were wondering you are like a sunset to me  
__You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day  
__And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away_

_And in case you were wondering you are like a sunset to me  
__You're__ all kind of beautiful as you end my day  
__And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away_

_An in case you were wondering you are like a hurricane to me  
__Your violence is beautiful and your center sweet  
__Now tell me this, do you know how we'd meet?_

_And in case you were wondering, you are everything to me (to me)_

_'How sweet…' _Hinata thought. The she also saw the small note scrawled on the paper:

_'See __ya__ at sunset…'_

**xXx**

At the same Sasuke was sitting on the park by the river listening to _Sunsets and Car crashes _by the Spill Canvas. He watched the sunset peacefully and reminisced the times he spent with Hinata watching the sunset and especially the first time.

**Flashback**

_"Before you drop me off at home can we pass by the park by the river?" She looked._

_"Yeah__...sure," h__e took his time to take this in.__ 'Who knew she'd be the one watching sunsets.'_

_Hinata__ seemed tired their trip to the park was rode in a comfortable silence.__They reached a halt. __Hinata__ opened the door. __Sasuke__ was close behind her. She took a seat on the bench facing the river. __Her eyes were drawn very much to the fluctuating, glistening, and bright and calm shades of orange. The skyline of the skyscrapers was majestically outlined by the fierce warmth and numerous shades of the setting sun. __Sasuke__ took a seat next to her she moved closer as if a force of habit. The shades of orange slowly turned darker and calmer. At the same time __Hinata's__ eyes closed slowly. Her head then fell on __Sasuke's__ shoulder. Surprisingly __Sasuke__ didn't seem to mind at __all,__ in contrary he actually put his arm around her. As if to protect her, he felt an urge that he wanted to do so..._

_**Later on in **__**Hinata's**__** house:**_

_He bent down __slowly,__ the atmosphere was tense, yet solemn. __Sasuke's__ lips were a small fraction of an inch away from __Hinata's__ when...her eyes opened slightly and closed the gap between his lips and her._

**End of Flashback**

His eyes drifted to the left of him that was the same spot Hinata had taken that night.

**In ****Hinata's**** room**

She laid herself down on her bed and looked at the white ceiling then shifted her view to the black walls, then back to the white ceiling. But all of a sudden she felt a slight tingle in her lips and her right index finger unknowingly touched her soft bottom lip. Yet no memories returned.

The warm shades of orange rays penetrated her thin almost see-through curtains as if an invitation for her to watch the sunset. So she walked over to the door and turned the knob and looked up at the roof to see the masked boy lying down on the roof waiting for her.

-------------

1) Thanks to mshinata for that idea (ps READ HER STORY IT'S AWESOME!!!!)  
2) Lyrics to _Sunsets and Car Crashes_ by The Spill Canvas (awesome song try to listen to it on youtube)

And I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks to those who review and to those who don't i'M tired of asking because reagrdless the same people review. So thanks to those who do!


	27. Arrival

**Chapter 27-Arrival**

**Sunday**

The day after the mission Hinata was sitting on her bed and listening to music. She didn't associate much with the other Akatsuki members, other than Tobi. The guys we're having their usual lame, mission-less Sunday, watching sports and random "interesting shows" (nothing perverted) on TV.

**xXx**

Sasuke heard loud bangs of a fist against the door, as well as a few muffled, "SASUKE, SASUKE, OPEN THE DOOR!!"

So going against his natural instincts, he let Naruto in, who not to mention almost fell in.

"What?!"

"What do you mean what?!" Naruto remarked. "Get dressed the party's in an hour and we still need to drive there."

"Huh?! What party?!"

"Our friends' homecoming idiot."

"Which friend?"

"All of them."

"Why again?"

"Because-I'll tell you in the car."

**xXx**

"Tenten and Ino wanted to come back because they felt bad leaving us. Gaara and Temari's arrangement with their Dad wasn't working so they're back living with their mom and Shikamaru told us that his living arrangements were temporary."

"Okay."

"Also one more thing: _She's _back…"

This seemed to catch Sasuke's attention. "Kyohaku…?"

"Yeah…with Kiaru…"

"Who the hell is Kiaru…?!" Sasuke asked.

"Her best friend."

**Flashback**

**4****th**** Grade**

"_Sasuke…I'm leaving…But I'll always be here gimme a call, e-mail, or whatever…okay?"_

"_Why…" The ten year old Sasuke mumbled._

"_Because…" She took a deep breath and said. "…as your friend I can't be holding your hand the whole time. When I became your friend I truly committed into it. It was like giving you this bike with training wheels and telling you 'I'll teach you how to ride it.' But now I'm taking off those training wheels and…and telling you to learn how to ride it on your own." _

'_Sasuke…I __**do**__ know the consequences. I know you will resent me for leaving you. I know that you will feel betrayed. And most of all that you will hate me for letting you fall.' Kyohaku thought, and that day she left New York with a heavier heart than Sasuke. 'I just hope you will realize later on, that I did it for you.'_

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke retreated into gloom. His eyes darkened and his face slowly scowled.

**At the party**

Naruto entered with Sasuke, who immediately noticed a girl dressed in a hot pink tank, over a black fishnet top, and two identical arm-warmers with buckles on them. She also wore a black, gray, and hot pink plaid mini-skirt with chains on both sides, as well as black and gray stripes thigh-highs with black converses. Then he notices her face, one eye was covered with her side bangs, the other eye that was visible was heavily eyelined and other than that she wore no other makeup. Her hair was layered and other than being really gloomy she seemed like a regular "emo" girl. But someone sat next to her, a guy about the same age. He wore his hair short he had bangs that covered his eyes his hair was spiked in the back and he had blonde highlights contrasting his black hair. He also had a lip piercing. He was dressed in all black, jeans, shirt, and except for the gray print on his hoodie he was dressed in all black. He was lightly eyelined. He was sitting close to Kyohaku as if he was protecting her from something. She seemed tired, but it was logical because she was in Italy these past few years and the flight back was a few hours. After arriving she was directed straight to here.

xXx

late update, third semester, laziness, no inspiration, short chapter...peace


	28. You've changed

**Chapter 28-You've changed**

Kyohaku stepped out for a bit of air with Kiaru close behind her. The Yamanaka Garden was stunning at night. Small lights or many different assortments were twinkling, lighting, and complimenting the beautiful garden all at once. She sat down on the bench swing and slowly rocked back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Kiaru said with his calm, deep, soothing voice as he sat down next to her.

Kyohaku took a deep intake of breath and let it out slowly, and then said, "The guy sitting at the far corner of the room is Sasuke, he the friend I told you about that I left so that he could grow. But now I feel as if I betrayed and escaped from him and I can't even look him in the eye. He was just socializing normally he probably didn't notice it was me. …Since…I changed…so much." She smiled slightly, not a fake one…but one full of pain and resentment, and then said, "Well my appearance at least."

"Do you like the way you are?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I do…except for the eyeliner…" She said slightly joking.

Kiaru leaned next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. In return, Kyohaku moved closer to him, and put her face close to his chest.

'_He smells so good, and he's so warm…' _Kyohaku thought as she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her back to the mansion as soon as he was sure that he wouldn't wake her up. She set her down on a lounge chair in their room. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

Then a knock interrupted him. Kiaru walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a stoic Sasuke.

"Can I help you?" Kiaru said defensively. But Sasuke took little notice to as a mere glance as he walked past him towards where Kyohaku was sleeping peacefully. He stood over her with much hate. Kiaru approached him and asked him to leave.

"NO!!" Sasuke replied hysterically.

Kiaru stared at him with a bewildered expression. "I don't know who you think you are but you need to leave." He said forcefully trying to stay somewhat calm.

"I've been staying quiet and away from her for the past SIX FUCKING YEARS!!" Sasuke continued on yelling. "Do not tell me to leave I deserve at least some sort of a damn explanation."

"Wasn't the words she gave you six years ago enough of a reason and explanation??" Kiaru said feeling a slight pang of guilt for he knew he was opening old wounds.

"All those words were only a farewell, a goodbye, nothing more!!"

"Don't you get it?! WELL I'M GONNA TELL YOU ONE FREAKING TIME SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR DAMN THICK SKULL!!" He said matching Sasuke's tone and volume. Reverting back to his regular voice he said, "You isolated yourself because you had a wall to lean on and that wall was Kyohaku. She felt that you boxed yourself in and you wanted to be safe not to take risks." He took a deep breath. "She didn't want to feel responsible for not letting you grow. She wanted to break that wall you formed with the rest of the world. She wanted you to grow and experience things and not to feel as if there's always a safety net there. She wanted you to become a person you could be proud of…Not a boy leaning on this wall enclosing himself. Leaving you was the only choice she had; telling you was not an option, that doesn't do anything but to show as if she won't accept you for who you are."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"It wasn't I speaking but rather Kyohaku, those were her exact words."

Sasuke's anger was building up he hurled his body towards Kiaru and attempted to punch him. His fist touched skin and he released all of his anger in that one punch, but it had not hit the intended person, at least in a sense. Kyohaku was lying on the floor; she landed with a loud thud, her tears were running down her face and her frail body made little effort to move. But she started to get up. Then she did something that she hadn't been able to do, something that she was last able to do six years ago; she looked Sasuke deep in his onyx eyes and said, "Don't blame the messenger Sasuke. Be mad at me Kiaru was telling the truth. Those were my exact words. I'm sorry."

In a fit of rage and remorse Sasuke stormed out of the room walking past Kyohaku and Kiaru. He had just hurt one of the people that cared about him enough to sacrifice themselves for another.

Kyohaku was standing up crying on Kiaru's chest. He tried his best to comfort her, but at this moment there was little he could do….He had to let Kyohaku cry and let it all out.

**Downstairs**

"Well, you currently hold the stupidest person award, Sasuke." Naruto said after hearing what he had just done. "But the question is what's next? What are you gonna do?"

"Who knows…" Sasuke replied perplexed.

**xXx**

"Kiaru, thank you so much. You never let me down, not once. You always took care of me."

"It wasn't a one-way relationship…if I remember correctly you were the one who stretched your hand out in friendship to me and helped me get through the toughest times of my life."

**Flashback**

"_HEY!!" Kyohaku said attracting attention to herself._

"_What shrimp?" One of the big bullies said._

"_I have a name, but you're not worth my time." The bully took a step forward and she said, "What are you gonna do beat me up?" _

…_3 weeks later_

"_Hey." A boy said. _

"_Hey!" Kyohaku said._

"_Thanks…"_

"_For what?"_

"_For defending me against them."_

"_Oh, that no biggie!! I don't get why people shun others just because they're different and why people pick on others just because they can."_

"_I'm Kiaru…"_

"_I'm Kyohaku…Nice to meet you." She outstretched her hand and Kiaru took it. "Nice to meet you too!" He said._

**End of Flashback**

A/N: Sorry it wasn't long but i have to go back to school tomorrow so I figured i should just write something lol...and well I got inspired at least a little bit! Thanks for those of you who review...It makes me feel good that you guys like my story thanks...


	29. Memory Box

**Chapter 29- Memory Box**

Kyohaku opened a small box with the key that hung around her neck. As the hinges slowly creaked open it revealed a collection of letters and notes. Some were fairly new others were somewhat brittle and yellowing slightly with age, but even though they were kept neat and orderly to preserve the precious words on those papers to her best ability.

She scanned painstakingly through the letters, notes, and a few pictures. She found what she was looking for. It was the first letter she had ever put in the box. The letter that she wrote to Sasuke, but it was returned since Sasuke had moved from upstate New York to New York City without telling her. She pocketed the letter and moved on to the next one.

**Flashback**

_Kyohaku reminisced on how she met one of her best friends. A girl with beautiful gray/lavender eyes and a sweet look on her face._

_She was sitting on a park bench when a dog approached her. _

"_Hey there…" She said to the lost and confused looking dog. The doge then gave her a pleading look in return and whined sadly as he looked at her. _

"_What's wrong?" Kyohaku said to the dog that obviously wasn't going to answer so she tapped the empty space next to her beckoning the dog to come and sit next to her. His tag dangled against the metal of his collar as he jumped. The small, round-shaped, piece of thin metal read: "Roxas", but nothing else. _

"_Okay, Roxas, let's go find your owner." Kyohaku said. Then she looked at her watch; it read 2:18. 'I have enough time.'_

_They walked the streets of Japan almost to the point that Kyohaku was tired and has undoubtedly exhausted the phrase: "Sumimasen, datte chotto okiki shitai no desu ka?" (Excuse me, may I ask you something? Im not shure whether I spelled it right either…) _

_4:57. It was already 4:57…Kyohaku sighed it was no use. His owner must be far away by now. Kyohaku bowed her head down in defeat and sighed. Then something caught her eye. A __Häagen-Dazs. She decided it's been a long day and that she'll make flyers tomorrow and wait for a reply. So she went into the Häagen-Dazs store and bought herself a brownie a la mode milkshake and two scoops of vanilla ice cream in a cup. (try it sooo good!! Im not exactly sure whether that's the exact name though I mean the brownie ice cream milkshake) She sat on the same park bench and once again beckoned Roxas to come and started to sip her milkshake. She also outstretched her hand to Roxas and let him lick the ice cream. They both finished and _

_Kyohaku looked in the distance catching a glimpse of sunset. Something she had been waiting for had captured her attention._

_A faint, "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Where are you?!" was getting closer and closer._

_The dog also perked its ears up and pointed its nose up and let out a few barks as if answer to the question. Then it got closer and closer. _

**End of Flashback**

"Roxas…hmmm…" She muttered sweetly. Then her smile vanished she remembered the day she received the call and found out Hinata passed away.

**xXx**

Sasuke was sitting desolately on the bed in the guest bedroom of the Yamanaka mansion. He was looking out solemnly, gazing at the beautiful flowers lit by the moonlight. He was thinking about how Kyohaku returned unexpectedly. How she had a new life and they were no longer the two chain links that were bound together and cannot be separated. He was sad but somewhat glad. He was sad to see that he cause her so much pain and no matter how much he tried; he always brought pain to those he loved. But he was happy that Kyohaku finally let spoke the words she had intended to and that she had someone who wouldn't hurt her like he did. Then a knock resounded in the room. He got up to open the door to find Kyohaku.

"Sasuke-san," she said.

"No, Sasuke is fine…uh come in."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm just here to give you something that I think rightfully belongs to you." She said as Sasuke looked at her bewilderedly. "Here," she said as she took a photo out of her pocket and handed it to Sasuke. It was a photo of him and Hinata that was taken at the park a few months ago on his fifteenth birthday.

"How do you have this?" Sasuke asked in a mere whisper as his voice trembled uncontrollably.

"Hinata was my friend. No, she _is _my friend." Kyohaku turned around, but she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and pull her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry…I truly…truly am…" Sasuke said. He caressed her cheek lightly; there were still a few tearstains on her cheek and a light red spot from where he had hit her.

**xXx**



Hinata was talking to Tobi who was unsurprisingly _too _optimistic. But he knew when to be serious.

"…what do you mean there is no difference between raisinettes and chocolate covered raisins??" Tobi asked for about the twentieth time.

"For the last time Tobi," Hinata said holding a bowl of chocolate covered raisins and another bowl with raisinettes, "there is no difference between raisinettes and chocolate covered raisins."

"Yes, there is." Tobi said as he crossed his arms and looked away. Hinata ruffled his hair and said, "If you'd just take your stupid mask off you can taste them."

"NO!! Hmph!!"

"Wow, you really are just like a kid…"

"I'm older than you!!"

"By two years…"Hinata said somewhat mockingly. "_Only _two years."

**xXx**

"_Konan, join me…please," Pein said as he stretched his hand out. _

_xxx _

_enjoy my short chapter sorry gtg sleep hee hee_


	30. Ghosts of My Past

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 30-Ghosts of My Past**

Did you ever think that you would've seen you life flash before your eyes so many times at the times you least expect it?

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I am," Sasuke replied monotonically.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah."

"Don't blame if…"

"I won't."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"Yeah, I did 'Don't blame me if you get all depressed again.' Am I right?"

"I hate you."

"Okay."

"Are you…"

"For the twentieth time yes, yes, yes, and another friggin yes I'm sure."

"Okay, okay, okay…sheesh."

She looked at Sasuke who seemed to be his usual stoic self, and the dog at her feet which was Roxas, yes, the same Roxas that got lost a few years ago and was found by Hinata.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_

**xXx**

They sat in an empty silence in the airplane only accompanied by the noise of the engine that is going to take them thousands of miles away to Japan. Were they ready for this? They thought so.

**xXx**

A piece of mail arrived at the apartment they were renting out for the summer. But there were very people who knew the three of them were here. Their other friends were on vacation 

as well and couldn't be bothered to send a post card. The attention of the other two and Roxas was driven to the onyx-eyed wonder ripping an envelope open vigorously as he saw the scrawled handwriting of his mother who had recently returned from a trip to Los Angeles. He read what the letter said and threw a fit. He punched the wall opposite from him and the impact resounded in the room. Take a guess how bad it was. Well it was pretty weird. Or rather it was upsetting and uncalled for. He stormed out of the room in rage, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Leiko blinked. Roxas licked his nose. Kiaru went back to the computer.

"You're not going to do anything?" Kiaru asked.

"I'll let him be," Leiko replied, "after an hour of two I'll come after him with a hoodie; it gets pretty cold at night here."

Leiko couldn't help but be intrigued by what the crumpled page held. So out of utter curiosity she flattened out the paper and started reading.

_My dear son,_

_I trust you are doing well and have found time for yourself. I have recently returned from a business trip but I wanted to tell you, with great excitement, that I think you should consider "dating" the daughter of the Fiore Wine Industries, Karin. If I remember correctly she left your school after her first year. But I had the pleasure with meeting them again, by accident of course, during one of the events I was holding for our company, which you, my dear son will one day inherit. Karin is a wonderful girl with proper manners of an heiress and she is quite beautiful. _

Leiko stopped reading and dropped the paper and it wafted down to the floor. She stared wide-eyed at the sight. The sight of a red cloud. The sight of her cousin. Konan. How…it was a small world. But the red cloud drifted away from her. She couldn't catch it.

**Flashback**

"_Konan…" A small Leiko about seven years old begged on her small frail knees. "No, please Konan, no, don't go…I…I don't know what I'll do without someone who understands me and loves me…"_

"_I'm sorry…Leiko…but I have to I…" Pein's hand touched Konan's shoulder gently, "Time to go…say your goodbye and then-" _

"_I know." Konan then turned to Leiko and said, "I have to go Leiko…I love you but I have to." _

_With a flick of her wrist and a gently as she could she knocked Leiko out and left her tucked in her bed with a small tear running down the side of her face._

**End of Flashback**

Leiko looked at the side of the street once again. Not even a shadow of her remained. Had she really seen her? Maybe she was simply hallucinating, seeing what she wished so dearly to see.

**xXx**

'_Did she see me? Of course from that look on her face she definitely saw me…' _Konan thought hiding within the shadows. This could be a problem.

"Don't worry." Pein said, "She couldn't have held a grudge for this long and she was only seven then."

"You don't know Leiko."

**xXx**

She slid down and landed with a small thump on the bare floor. She could not have possibly seen Konan it been eight years already.

**xXx**

He was walking around the riverbank, gazing intensely at the shimmering water. _'How dare she?! She knows my heart belongs with…' _He hesitated, _'Hinata…'_' His bare arms grew colder as the sun started to set. He wished that he had a jacket with him, but it was his own fault for running out like that. Then a small shadow appeared on his way handing him a thick, hoodie. She stared at him with an intent gaze, a true solemn gaze that bore pain and disappointment, as well as a slight glimmer of hope.

"Hinata is alive."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapters but I don't get reviews I usually don't get inspired I don't see what you like or don't like about my story so...I'm writing another story which is filled with my OCs and Naruto characters as well but I won't post it up because I don't want to have to stop writing that one too because I have no inspiration and also it would be too confusing with a lot of OCs as main characters. That's also why I haven't been updating. Well for those who review thanks. I'm going to go read some fanfics and watch Detective Conan.


	31. Love

****

**I do NOT own Naruto. However I do own the plot and this applies to all of my chapters and stories.**

- - - - - - - -

Thank you for those who have supported me until the end. This chapter is for you. I'm sorry though that it is short but I wrote it with love and I hope that you have enjoyed this journey as much as I had. Soren and Ermis thank you for staying with me till the end. I felt horrible ending this fic out of the blue, but there is one thing I want you to know the ending came to me, I did not come to the ending.

**Chapter 31-Love**

Outside the dull shine of the fog had encompassed not only the ground but the whole Akatsuki headquarters. It hangs forlornly, slightly above ground getting thicker by each exerted breath. Inside Hinata lay still, but alive. If not though for parted pale lips and her chest moving up and down slightly, any passer-by would have thought otherwise. Her fair skin was unnaturally pale and her lips were acquiring a slight tinge of blue. Her breaths were exerted, and her face contorted with slight pain with each breath. Unnoticeably by a breath but in time the pain and the physical anguish had drawn a very sorrowful picture on this poor girl's face. Her hand lacked the strength to even clutch the sheets that kept her frail body warm. Her body and especially her face bore traces of much pain. The concern and guilt of her friends cannot go unnoticed however.

The house has grown quieter throughout the days. The only sounds to be heard were deep exhales of breath and exasperated sighs, as well as the occasional ring of the phone echoing in the large desolate scene, but surely enough it had only brought bad news. The occasional shower of warm water, which Hinata loved, only dampened the spirits of those around her. Taking more from nothingness.

Everybody thought that they had themselves and themselves only to blame. But they know that the true fault never lay in anything but the unfortunate sequence of events that took place during a misguided battle.

Hinata let another exerted breath out. It killed her friends not to be capable of even comforting her. Because in her veins a foul, vile liquid roamed her body. The poison continued to spread and sent a sharp shooting pain in her heart as she winced helplessly.

Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi sat outside of her door hoping desperately that even a small fraction of help would come to their aid. But as usual nothing came. Frustrations have gone to their heads and messed with their emotions. They lacked sleep and a source of hope. They knew nothing of what tomorrow has in store.

Tobi longed to caress Hinata's soft pale cheeks and cradle her in his arms gently while slowly whispering to her ear there is nothing to worry about, his warm breath sending chills down her spine.

Tobi got up unceremoniously from where he had been sitting for hours. Itachi and Deidara looked at him tiresomely. But Tobi didn't even bother to spare them even a mere glance. Then the phone rang. Itachi and Deidara got up and walked towards the noise. But with each footstep they took the closer Tobi's hand got to the keypad which unlocks Hinata's room.



Itachi and Deidara put their headsets on. Sasori and Konan's image flashed onto the bright screen as the anticipation of good news built up. But it was abruptly torn down as Sasori shook his head.

"We're sorry our twentieth antidote failed…"

Their hopes had crashed only to be pummeled by another news as Kisame broke in to the room and yelled, "Tobi went in to Hinata's room."

Sasori and Konan looked down immediately and mumbled the words, "Let them be. It…it would be much better than spending her last moments hooked up to a machine."

Their hopes had crashed. They knew it was the end, her end. If there was something that Konan and Sasori could do they would have done it already.

Tobi had taken Hinata out of her bed and cradled her gently in his arms and lifted her slowly. He whispered in her ear telling her of the good times that they've had. Her brought her outside and the cool mist parted as he walked down on the sand. The sunset silhouetted them, a man carrying and protecting a small frail body. He lulled her with his soft words in her unconsciousness.

A dropped of rain water dropped on Hinata's cheek, and as Tobi's hand came to wipe it a hand overlapped with his. He, slightly startled, flinched at the touch but then relaxed, softly caressing her cheek with one hand and supporting her with the other. He fully lifted her back up. She outstretched her hand and took his mask off. Her weak had dropped it, and it landed with a small thud on the soft golden sand. Hinata touched his cheeks softly slowly caressing it with her cold hands with a slight smile on her face. Her hands relaxed and trailed down Tobi's chest and onto her side. She kept eye contact with him and said, "Thank you. I will never forget you…", in a slow, clear voice.

She started to close her eyes and Tobi bent down to the sand and supported Hinata's body. A warm liquid fell on Hinata's cheeks, but this time it wasn't rain but tears. Tobi leaned in and kissed Hinata as her eyes closed she kissed back faintly. Then her hands fell limp Tobi looked at her with a solemn, sorrowful gaze and pulled her body into a tight embrace. Her faced looked peaceful relieved of pain and turmoil. She looked so young, so beautiful, and her crystal clear violet eyes bore hope.

Tobi sat on the sandy bank supporting Hinata's body. The waves ebbed and the white foam and water drew closer to Hinata but did not dare touch her. The mist had parted and so had the sky. The rain clouds had left and a few remained. They had a golden color, just like the sand, the warm sand beneath Hinata and Tobi. The sun's mane cast its glow and heat.

Tobi looked at the vast horizon as the sunset ended.

- - - - - - - -

Thank you all.

_But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep._

Last three lines of the poem "Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening." By Robert Frost


End file.
